Papas!
by Kalas1209
Summary: Lorsque Tyson et Kai découvre un bébé sur le seuil de leur porte...les Bladebreaker en font les fraits!
1. Chapter 1

_**Papas !**_

_**Salut!**_

_**Voici le 1er chapitre de « Papas! » comportant un magnifique couple : Kai x Tyson ! Écrit à tour de rôle par shikanta (allony) et moi. Le 1er chapitre a était écrit par shikanta et elle fera tout les impaires et moi les paires (logiquement !)**_

_**Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 1 :_

Magnifique été. Le soleil, le ciel bleus, les promenades, le repos, les glaces et les baignades. Tout de quoi satisfaire nos chers Bladebreakeurs. Enfin….

Kai : Tyson, concentres toi !

Tyson : Tu vois pas que j'essaye ! Mais un idiot de ton espèce m'en empêche.

Kai : On ce demande vraiment le quel est le plus idiot de nous deux….

Tyson : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Kai : Bon, ferme là un peu et concentre toi. L'entraînement, c'est sérieux !

Tyson : Tu parles, c'est pour les femmelettes comme toi !

Kai (regard noir) : Répète un peu pour voir ?

Tyson : L'entraînement c'est fait pour les femmelettes comme toi ! Hurla- t- il

Kai : Tu vas souffrir !

Ray : Et c'est repartit….

Les Bladebreakeurs étaient au japon, tous réunis et s'entraînaient pour le prochain championnat.

M. Dickenson les avaient réunis et leur avait annoncer que le championnat aurai lieu dans 6 mois. Kai avait donc pris la décision de s'entraîner en attendant le championnat et de ne pas laisser Tyson et toute l'équipe dormir, se promener, s'amuser ou ne rien faire pendants des heures comme font la plupart des vacanciers. « Les vacances c'est du repos mais aussi plus de temps pour s'entraîner, profitez s'en ! » disait il. Et c'est ainsi que nos chers amis se retrouve contraint de s'entraîner.

Tyson : J'en ais RA LE BOL ! Cria t il avant de partir plus loing.

Ray : Au secours….

Kai : Reviens ici, ce n'est pas fini ! (Tient, une vielle parole de mon père) répliqua Kai avant de partir a la poursuite de Tyson.

Kenny : Sont pas possible c'est deux là !

Max : Ils ne sont pas capables de s'entraîner sans se disputer !

Ray : Ouais……j'pense à un truc…

Kenny :….?

Max : A quoi donc ?

Ray les rapprocha tous les deux et leur murmura à l'oreille quelque chose….

Ray, Max et Kenny étaient rentrés à l'hôtel depuis 1heure. 15h56 s'afficha sur le portable de kenny.

Dizzy : Et les garçons, préparez vous a une tempête…

Kenny : (comprend rien et Dizzi le remarque donc fait clignoter la minuterie de l'écran)… (Remarque l'heure)…Euh… Ray, Max ….Kai n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Ray : Non… Ni Tyson…

Max : C'est inquiétant.

Kenny : Pas tant que ça…

Ray : Pourquoi ?

Kenny : Tyson ne va pas tarder à rentrer car il va avoir…

Soudain, Kenny fut coupé par une tornade arrivant de dehors et qui était entrée dans la cuisine.

Kenny, Max, Ray : Avoir faim….--'

-: Reviens ici!

Ray: Et voilà Kai qui arrive...

Max : Je sens une baston ! Dit il avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Kenny : Bon bah, Dizzi et moi, on va travailler sur…Driger ?

Ray : Tiens !

Le neko lui tendit sa toupie grise avant de voir le chef partir en hâte dans la chambre de droite. Ray tourna la tête vers la cuisine où des cris du genre : « c'est à moi ! », « non à moi » se faisaient entendre ! Je vous laisse deviner qui pouvait crier pour un morceau de fromage ! (Non, pas des souries ! ça couine les souries !- Kai : ferme là !). Le neko décida d'aller calmer les jeux mais tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'était d'essayer de ne pas se recevoir l'une des multiples choses qui volaient dans la cuisine. Kai entra soudainement dans la cuisine et…

Ray : Attention, Kai !

Trop tard…Kai venait de se prendre une tartine que Tyson avait soigneusement préparé, bien recouverte de miel. Max la saisis mais celle-ci vola. Il y avait tellement de miel, à croire qu'il avait vidé le pot…

Tyson : Alerte NOIR ! Alerte NOIR ! Kai Hiwatari va passer en mode : colère noir black dranzer !

Max : Direction : CHAMBRE DE SECOURS !

Ray : Pas si vite !

Ray essaya d'attraper Max mais c'est Tyson qui fut pris dans ses griffes ! Le neko laissa Max à son pauvre sort, alors que lui, traînais Tyson dans la pièce à coter.

_Le soir vers 23heures … _

Tyson : Pas question !

Kai : Et moi de même !

Ray : Vous n'avez pas le choix !

Max : Ray et moi ont doit travailler toute la nuit avec Kenny pour le prochain tournoi !

Kai : Et moi, en étant capitaine de l'équipe, je devrais y participer.

Kenny : J'ai besoin de Ray pour Driger et de Max pour Draciel. Dranzer et Dragoon sont déjà à leur niveau maxi…

Kai : Hum…

Tyson : Mais je m'en fout ! Je ne veux pas dormir avec l'autre crétin, moi !

Ray : Désoler, Tyson mais tu n'as pas le choix !

Tyson : Alors, j'vais dormir sur le canapé !

Max : Tu ronfles trop fort, tu vas nous déranger !

Tyson : Même pas vrai !

Ray : Si !

Tyson : Bon, c'est bon, j'vais dormir avec l'crétin !

Il se dirigea dans la chambre de Kai mais ressortit aussitôt, l'air épouvanté.

Tyson : C'est un lit double !

Max : Bah, et alors ?

Tyson : J'veux pas dormir dans le même lit que lui !

Ray : Tyson, arrête de te plaindre, tu n'as pas le choix !

Tyson : Pourquoi moi ? TT.TT

Kenny : C'est bon Tyson, on ne va pas te le répéter cinquante mille fois !

Tyson : Calme toi Kenny. Ce n'est pas toi qui es obligé de dormir avec cet imbécile !

Kenny : Peut être, mais c'est pas toi qui va devoir bosser toute la nuit pour que vous aillait une chance de battre vos adversaires !

Tyson : T'as raison…Excuse moi…

Kenny : Aller va, ce n'est pas grave ! Bon, Ray, Max, vous venez ?

Ray : Oui. Bonne nuit Tyson, bonne nuit Kai !

Tyson : Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Max : A demain !

Kai : Hum…

Kai et Tyson entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre qui leurs étaient désignée.

Kai : Tyson ?

Tyson : Hum ?

Kai : 1. je ne veux pas t'entendre râler !2. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me réveiller.3. Tu ne ronfles pas !4. tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. 5. tu as 30 seconds pour enfiler ton pyjama. 6. tu te couches immédiatement. 7. tu te mets à gauche ! C'est clair ?

Tyson : Pourquoi à gauche ?

Kai : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Tyson : Ok…

Tyson enleva son chandail et son pantalon. Kai fit de même. Il chercha dans l'armoire pour en sortir un haut et un bat bleu nuit en soi. Tyson chercha dans son sac et pris un haut jaune avec un bat rouge en coton. Ils s'habillèrent en silence avant que Tyson n'entre dans les couvertures. Kai le suivit. Tyson éteignis la lumière.

_Au bout de 3 minutes…_

Tyson : Kai ?

Kai (grogne) : Hm…?

Tyson (le secoue doucement) : Kai ?

Kai (grogne toujours) : Hm !

Tyson (le secoue de plus en plus fort) : KAI ?

Kai (se retourne vers lui) : QUOI ?

Tyson : Ben ça va ! T'énerve pas comme ça… !

Kai (à deux doigts de le tuer ; passe une main dans ses cheveux) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tyson : Pourquoi tu voulais pas que je prenne le côté droit ?

Kai : Je t'ais déjà dit que ça te regardait pas ! Dors !

Tyson : Pourquoi ?

Kai : Tyson…

Tyson : Ah je sais ! Si ça se trouve, t'as peur du noir ! Et comme t'es du côté de la porte, tu peux voir la lumière sous la porte. Mais vu qu'on est dans le noir, tu peux pas voir de lumière…Et vu que t'as peur, tu passe tes nerfs sur moi ! J'suis sûr que c'est ça ! Ah…Mais y-a Kenny qui bosse avec Ray et Max, donc y-a de la lumière sous la porte et…

Kai (l'interrompe) : J'te conseille de te taire si tu veux pas mourir jeune…

Tyson : Ben quoi ? C'est pas ça ?

Kai (se recouche ; murmure) : Crétin…

Tyson (s'assoie à califourchon sur Kai) : J't'ais entendu ! Allez…Fait pas le timide ! Dis tout à tonton Ty'…

Kai (le repousse) : DEGAGE SOMBRE CRETIN OU JE T'ETRIPPE !

_Du côté de Kenny, Max et Ray…_

Max : Ah…Je crois qu'ils commencent à s'entendre.

Ray : Moi j'en suis pas si sûr…

Kenny : Oh ! Ils finiront bien par se calmer…Continuons.

_Retour dans la chambre de Kai et de Tyson…_

Kai avait fini par s'endormir tandis que Tyson débitait tout un tas de choses, dont lui-même avait perdu le fil…Se rendant compte que son capitaine ne l'écoutait nullement (normal, il dort…), il se permis de l'observer plus attentivement…Il ne pouvait jamais le faire en temps normal car Kai « massacrait » du regard tous ceux qui osaient le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance…Finalement, Tyson se mit sur le côté et accueilli avec joie les bras de Morphée…

_Vers minuit…_

Tyson (dort à point fermé, la bouche ouverte) : RRRRRRRRRR…Zzzzzzzzzzzz… Rrrrrrrrrr…Gn hm…NAN ! A MOI ! Zzzzzzzzzz… Pas touche à mes crêpes ! RRRRRRR… Zzzzzzzz… Ahhhhh… BOUFfE ! Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...RRRRRRrrrrrr...

Kai (met son oreiller sur sa tête ; pense) : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Il peut pas se taire quand il dort ? C'est trop demander peut-être ?

Tyson (idem) : Hm…Voui…Zzzzzzzz…Encore…

Kai (se relève d'un bon ; pense toujours) : HEIN ? NAN MAIS OH ! Faites qu'il rêve pas à ce que je pense là…

Tyson (toujours pareil) : Encore…Acclamez-moi…J'sui…Zzzzzzz…Le meilleur…. RRRrrrrrr…Zzzzzzzzzzz…beybladeur…Rrrrrrrrrr….

Kai (pense encore et toujours) : Ouf…J'suis passé à côté de la catastrophe… « Le meilleur beybladeur » ? Bah t'inquiète pas pour ça…J'vais te prouver le contraire demain, tient !

_Le lendemain…_

Max, Ray, Kenny : Bah, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

Kai : On m'a empêché de dormir…

Max : Ca se voit, tu as des cernes jusqu'aux pommettes.

Kai : Sans commentaires…

Tyson : Bon, il y a quoi au p'tit dèj ?

Kai : Estomac sur pattes…

Tyson : Non !

Kai : Si !

Tyson : Non !

Kai : Si !

Tyson : NON !

Kai : Si !

Tyson : NON, NON et NON !

Kai : If, si et si!

Max : C'est quoi la différence entre les deux si ?

Kenny : Le premier est espagnol, le deuxième français.

Ray : Comment tu le sais ?

Kenny : Ca ce remarque au ton de la voix de Kai. Il a prononcer un ton espagnol, et le deuxième un ton français !

Kai : Bravo Kenny.

Ray : Bon, alors, j'fais quoi comme p'tit dèj ?

Tyson : J'te fais un résumé ?

Ray : Va s'y pour voir ?

Tyson : Crèpenutelagaufresausucretartalettealamyrtillepancakeausirotd'érablecéréaleauchocolatpainbeurrejusd'orangejusmultivitaminer et pour finir un verredechocolatchaud !

Ray :--' Comment je vais faire pour préparer tous ça ? Je n'ai même pas compris la moitié !

Kai : Tss…Il veut :Crêpes nutela, gaufres au sucre, tartelettes à la myrtille, pancakes au sirot d'érable, céréales au chocolat, pain beurre, jus d'orange, jus multi-vitaminé, un verre de chocolat chaud !

Max : 0.0 ! Comment il a fait pour tout comprendre ?

Ray : 0.0 !

Kenny :0.0 !

Tyson : 0.0, On m'a battu...

Kai: Allez, aux douches!

Après que tout le monde soit l'avait et habiller, L'heure de l'entraînement est venu…

Kai: Bon, on se bouge! Entraînement dans 5minutes !

Ray, Max, Kenny : Ok !

Tyson : QUOI ? Je ne veux pas m'entraîner !

Kai : Tyson, tu obéis !

Tyson : M'en fout ! Aujourd'hui, congé !

Kai : Tyson….

Tyson : Y'en a marre ! Toujours s'entraîner, s'entraîner !

Kai : (reste indifférant)…

Tyson : Oh ! Et puis zut ! J'me barre !

Ray : Tyson, reviens !

Tyson couru dans sa chambre prendre son manteau. Ray, Max et Kenny descendirent dans la salle d'entraînement par les escaliers qui était dans la chambre de ceux-ci. Tyson sortit de sa chambre avec sa veste et sortit.

Tyson : C'EST QUOI CA ?  
Kai sortit à son tour pour vérifier le problème. C'est alors qu'il vit un bébé, dans les bras de tyson. Kai explosa de rire.

Kai :(a moitié mort de rire) : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas t'entraîner !

Tyson : (rougie)…

Kai : (retrouve son sérieux) : Tu l'as eux avec qui ?

Tyson : Ce n'est pas le mien.

Kai : Tient. Une carte. (Lit la carte à haute voix) :

_Douce perle rose,_

_Encre bleu ou mer opale._

_Fraîche neige d'hiver qui_

_Refroidit mon cœur._

_Prenez soin de mon enfant, puisse t il avoir des parents sensibles et gentils._

_Solateli._

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Kai baissa les yeux vers l'enfant. Son visage magnifique lui déclara son sexe.

Kai : C'est …. Une fille…

Tyson : Elle est mignonne

Kai : Vrai.

Tyson : Ce n'est pas tout, mais on en fait quoi ?

Kai : J'en sais rien.

Tyson : Elle peut rester avec nous ?

Kai : Quoi ! Mais t'es fou ! Un gamin, tu sais ce que ça représente ?

Tyson : (les plus doux chibi-eyes du monde) : S'te plait ?

Kai (peut pas y résister) :………….Bon ok…

Tyson : Merci !

Tyson déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Kai. Celui-ci rougit.

Kai (pense): Ce que Tyson peux être maternel…

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux.

_Fin chapitre1.

* * *

_

_**Un peu court mais il faux que je contrôle mon imagination…sinon tous serais dit en un chapitre !**_

_**Bisou a tous ! Et REVIEWS !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Papas !**_

_**Salut!**_

_**Près pour le chapitre 2 ?**_

_**Alors on y va !**_

_**Mais avant, les reviews…**_

_**Lira Hiwatari : Salut ! Lol, oui Kai va s'ammuser…Alors, pour répondre à ta question, Kai dors du côté droit parce-que…Oh et pis non, tu verras bien par la suite, lol.**_

_**Mickealle : Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A+**_

_**Allony : Bah écoute, t'as raison, ton chapitre était génial (la preuve en reviews, lol). A+ miss**_

_**Kaoru :Coucou ! Oui, t'as raison…Pauvre petite ! D'ailleurs, la preuve dans ce chapitre, lol.**_

'_**tite Kai : Tu voulais la suite ? Dans ce cas, la voilà ! Pourvu que ça te plaise.**_

_**Unknownkasama : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ?**_

_**Whaaaaaao…6 reviews ? VOUS ETES GENIAL ! Merci !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 2 :_

Tyson (admire la petite dans ses bras) : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne !

Kai (exaspéré) : Tyson…Ca fait 10 fois que tu le dit en moins de 5 minutes…

Tyson : Et après ? (s'adresse au bébé) : Hein que oui t'es mignonne ? Mais fait pas attention à lui, c'est Monsieur Rabat-joie de Service Number One…

Kai : Tyson !

Tyson : Ben quoi ?

Kai soupira pour la énième fois…Pourquoi avait-il dit oui à Tyson déjà ? Ah oui…A cause du pouvoir inéluctable des chibi-eyes-power-maxi. Kai secoua la tête et descendit à la salle d'entraînement.

Ray (qui le voit venir) : Bah…T'es tout seul ? Tyson veut pas venir ?

Max : Je peux aller le chercher si tu…

Kai : Non…On a un problème plus important que Tyson.

Kenny : C'est quoi ?

Kai : Vous verrez bien par vous-même. (remonte dans la suite) Venez !

Ray, Max et Kenny se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'y pouvait être plus grave pour Kai que le refus de Tyson pour l'entraînement ? Ils le suivirent donc dans les escaliers. Kai entra, suivit du reste de son équipe.

Ray (voit Tyson en train de jouer avec un bébé dans les bras) : Hein ?

Max (Pareil) :C'est quoi ça ?

Kenny : Ca s'appelle un bébé, Max.

Max : Ca, j'avais remarqué. Mais…

Ray (s'approche de Tyson) : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ce bébé ?

Tyson : Ben quoi ? Kai et moi on l'a trouvé devant la porte. On allait pas la laissé toute seule, la pauvre !

Kenny : La ?

Max (malicieusement) : Ca veut dire que c'est une fille, Kenny.

Kenny : Très drôle…

Soudain, la petite ouvrit de grands yeux bleu océan et bailla. Ray se pencha vers elle pour mieux la regarder et elle attrapa le bout de ses longs cheveux…

Ray (complètement gaga(c'est bien un mec…)) : Quelle est mignonne !

Bébé (comprend rien à se qui se passe) : Hareuh ?…

Max (c'est aussi approché ; pareil que Ray) : Elle m'a sourit ! Coucou la puce !

Bébé (se demande quel est cet étrange chose devant elle) :…Gné… ?

Kenny (comme Max) : Elle est trop chou !

Tyson (tout fier) : Ouais ! Et pis Kai a dit qu'on pouvait la garder !

Tous (se tourne vers Kai) : Vrai ?

Kai recula sous l'impact des chibi-eyes-ultra-power-max de ses coéquipiers… Sentant qu'il était à leur merci, impuissant, il voulu s'enfuir…Mais à croire que Dieu l'avait pris sous son aile protectrice (ou bien une fanfiqueuse complètement délurée…), car la petite, toujours dans les bras de Tyson, se mit à tirer avec force sur la natte de Ray (il fallait pas la laisser traîner)…

Ray (essaie de reprendre possession de ses tifs) : AAAAAAAAH ! LÂCHE CA SALE MÔME !

Bébé (comprend pas pourquoi on lui hurle dessus) : …Hm…Hm… OUUUUUUUUUUAAAAIINNN ! … OUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIINNN !

Tyson : Ah bah bravo, Ray !

Max : Maintenant, tu l'as fait pleurer !

Ray : Mais…C'est elle aussi ! Elle m'a tiré les cheveux !

Kai (exaspéré mais mort de rire intérieurement) : T'avais qu'à pas les laisser traîner…Et puis faites la taire.

_30 minutes plus tard…_

Bébé : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! heu… heu…hm…OUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !

Tyson (tourne en rond en berçant la petite) : Mais pourquoi ça marche pas ?

Ray (essaie de donner une tétine au bébé) : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? J'suis pas spécialiste !

Max (qui a mit une berceuse sur la chaîne hifi) : Pourtant, elle est jolie la berceuse…

Kenny (qui pianote sur Dizzi) : Je comprend pas…la berceuse, la tétine…Tyson qui la berce…Elle aurait dû se calmer depuis longtemps !

Dizzi : Vous lui faite peur avec vos ondes négatives.

Tyson : Quelles ondes négatives ?

Dizzi : Vous stressez pour rien. Ce n'est qu'un bébé…

Bébé : …

Max (éteint la chaîne) : Ah ! Enfin…C'est pas trop tôt.

Ray (soupire) : Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête…

Bébé : OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNN ! …hmm… heu …hmm hmm… OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN !

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent en cœur. Décidément, ils n'arriveraient jamais à la calmer…Tyson commençait à ce demander pourquoi il avait demandé s'il pouvait la garder ?…Bonne question… Il regarda Kai qui, assit sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure…Il gardait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière. Max prit une décision…

Max : Je vais chercher Monsieur Dickenson ! Il serra sûrement quoi faire !

Tyson : Bonne idée Maxou !

Ray : Grouille !

_20 autres longues minutes plus tard…_

Max revint en courrant et constatât…les dégâts. Ray avait finalement achevé la pauvre tétine, Tyson piquait sa crise après la pauvre petite puce dans ses bras et Kenny tentait désespérément de chanter une nouvelle berceuse pour l'endormire…Sans effet : la petite hurlait toujours. Par contre Kai n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. A croire qu'ils étaient pas dans la même pièce…

En le voyant arriver, Ray et Kenny se précipitèrent sur Max. Tyson déposa le bébé dans les bras de Kai, bien qu'il est rien demandé, et fonça sur lui…

Tyson (au bord des larmes) : Maxou !

Ray : Où est Monsieur Dickenson ?

Max :…Bah…Comment résumé ça ?

Kenny : Vite ! Ou on va devenir dingues !

Max : Il est pas là.

Les autres : …Hein !

Max : Il y-avait un mot à la réception comme quoi il ne reviendrait que pour le championnat…

Ray (vient de comprendre…) : Soit dans 6 mois… ?

Tyson : On est foutus !

Kenny (vient de remarquer un truc louche) : …Dites… ? Vous trouvez pas que c'est…silencieux tout d'un coup ?

Les autres tendirent l'oreille…En effet, tout était calme, paisible…Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup et virent avec effrois que le bébé avait disparut…ainsi que Kai !

Tyson : Ah ! Elle est partie !

Ray : Elle a pas put aller bien loin, à son âge…

Max : Peut-être avec Kai ?

Kenny : Parce que vous voyez une autre solution vous ?

Ils allèrent donc à la cuisine et restèrent abasourdis, la bouche grande ouverte, devant le spectacle devant eux…Kai était assit sur une chaise, la petite dans les bras. Il la berçait et lui donnait tranquillement le biberon, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple au monde…(en même temps, c'est pas si compliqué…). Bien sûr, elle buvait avec appétit le lait et était très calme…

Tyson (effaré) : Co…Co…Comment t'as fait ça ?

Kai (hausse un sourcil) : Ca quoi ?

Max : Elle est toute calme…

Kenny : C'est dingue !

Ray: Tu nous avais pas dit que tu savais t'y prendre avec les bébé ?

Dizzi : Je vous l'avais dit ! Vous étiez trop stressés…

Tyson : Mouais…Admettons. Ca n'explique pas le comment du pourquoi.

Max : Hein ?

Kai : Si vous cessiez de gueuler aussi…

Sur ce, voyant que la petite avait fini, il la serra contre son cœur et lui caressa doucement son dos…

Ray : Et tu sais aussi lui faire faire son rot ?

Tyson : Avoue…C'est pas ton premier enfant ! Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être même le tient…Vu que t'avais pas envi de nous le dire, tu l'as déposé devant la porte avec la carte et tu as attendu que l'un de nous la découvre. C'est pour ça que tu as dit oui pour qu'on la garde et c'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi calme avec toi ! Dis, Kai ? T'en as combien des enfants ?

Max (se tape le front avec sa main) : Ca y-est ! Il est repartit…

Kai (souffle) : Abrutit…T'as que des conneries à sortir !

Kai se leva et remit la petite dans les bras de Ray avant de se diriger vers le salon. Elle fit de gros yeux tout rond à Ray, et se mit de nouveau à hurler en agitant ses petits poings en l'air.

Max : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Ray : Elle a un truc contre moi, ou quoi ?

Tyson : Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle a adopté le Grand Méchant Loup Solitaire…J'ais nommé : Mister… (gueule assez fort pour se faire entendre dans tout l'hôtel) KAI HIWATARI !

Kai (du salon) : JE T'AIS ENTTENDU, TYSON !

Et ainsi débuta cette merveilleuse journée du mois de juillet…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**_Ca vous a plu ? Vous voulez la suite ?_**

_**Alors…REVIEWS !**_

_**A+ pour le prochain chapitre avec Shikanta.**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Papas !**

**_Vous l'avez demandé, bah le voilà !_**

Kai : vous venez de demander à ces folles de nous massacrer !

_**On va s'amuser !**_

Kai : je ne crois pas qu'on est le même sens du mot « s'amuser » !

_**Pauvre petit, j'te plein…tu ne t'es jamais amusé de ta pauvre petite vie…T.T**_

Kai : justement, je suis sérieux, MOI !

_**Trop sérieux ! Ça te monte à la tête ! C'est vrai qu'il y a des fois où il faut être sérieux !**_

Kai : prouve le nous…si tu y arrives…

_**J'ai une belle preuve ! Répondre aux reviews !**_

Tyson :tu viens de te faire battre en beauté, Kai !

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Estelle01 : _merci pour le compliment. Voilà la suite que tu attendais…j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bisou !_**

**Mickealle _: bah, Tyson dans tout ça…tu verras bien ! Et puis, lui, jaloux ?toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre._**

**Unknownkazama :_ c'est vrai, il t'a fais rire ? Bah super alors !Kai est plus doué qu'on ne le pensait !en ce qui concerne le ty/ka, tout vient à point qui sait attendre !_**

**Lira.Hiwatari. :_ tu voulais la suite, la voilà !et Kai en papa poule, qui vivra verra ! a!_**

_**Bah, voilà, enfin quelque chose que je fais sérieusement !**_

Kai : attention, tu as les chevilles qui enflent !

_**Pourquoi, tu n'as pas trouvé ça sérieux ?**_

Kai : tu es incapable de répondre à leurs questions !

_**Ce n'est pas ma faute… et puis on à tout prévu avec Kalas… tu me cris toujours dessus pour rien ! TTTT !**_

Kai : et après t'as mère dit que t'es pas organiser !

_**Oh ! Une phrase gentille ! Aller, chapitre 3 !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

Lundi soir, une belle journée est passée. Mais dans la suite des bladebreakeurs… 

OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ...OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! …..OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Tyson : mais elle ne va jamais dormir !

Max : faut trouver un moyen…

Le bébé hurlait, dans son lit, dans la cuisine, les points en l'air ! Personne n'arrivait réussi à la faire dormir… Kai, qui c'était couchait, n'avait pas bougeait de sa chambre pour aller calmer la petite… alors que c'est lui qui arrive le mieux à la faire taire…

OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Tyson : bon, je vais l'endormir à ma façon !

Max : ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas essayais depuis tout à l'heure ?

Tyson : bah….

Ray : fainéant !

Tyson : bon, c'est bon !

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris la gamine dans ses bras… elle le regarda en pleure, et cessa de hurler… il lui sourit délicatement.

Bébé :(se demande ce qu'il lui veut) hareuh…. ?

Tyson : t'es trop mignonne, toi !

Bébé : (sens le piège) ….geuh….. ?

Tyson : aller, au lit maintenant.

Bébé : (vien de comprendre) : ouin…. OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Tyson : oh, bah ! Tu ne veux pas aller au lit ?

Bébé : OUINNNN….gah ! (Toute joyeuse !)

Tyson : pas question, tu vas dormir, sinon comment tu vas faire pour devenir aussi forte que moi au beyblade ?pourquoi tu veux pas ?

:- tout simplement qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être nulle, tout comme toi !

Tyson se retourna pour voir Kai devant lui, en pyjamas, la chemise trempée de sueur et légèrement entre ouverte… les cheveux ébouriffés, comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar… _irrésistible… quoi, mais je deviens fou ou il me provoque… ?mais quel abrutit _!

Tyson : tu me provoques ?

Kai : en duel !

Bébé :…hareuh gah ?...

Tyson : ok, je couche la petite, et après, toi et moi, on va s'amuser ensemble, tu veux ?

Kai (sourire complice) : bien sur mon dragon !

Tyson : j'arrive, mon phœnix !

Tyson déposa délicatement la petite dans son lit, et attendit quelques minutes pour la voir progressivement s'endormir sous son regard protecteur … puis, après avoir bordait la petite, il entra dans la chambre de Kai et alluma la lumière. Il se positionna devant l'arène que Kai avait apportait, lanceur en main, toupie chargé. Kai arriva à son tour, en position de combat, comme Tyson. Ils se regardèrent.

Kai : prêts ?

Tyson : quand tu veux !

Kai : 3…2…1 hyper…

Il fut coupé par hurlement provenant de la cuisine.

Tyson : elle recommence…

Kai: je crois qu'elle n'aime pas être seule comme ça !

Tyson : je vais la chercher

Kai : non ! J'y vais…

Et il sortit sans que tyson ne puisse répliquer. Celui-ci quitta la pièce quelques minutes après en pyjama, et alla rejoindre les autres au salon.

Ray : tout va bien ! Kai a réussi à l'endormir.

Tyson : comprend pas pourtant, elle dormait quand j'ai quitté la cuisine…

Kenny : je ne sais pas, mais il est 23h40, et moi, j'vais me coucher !

Max : (baille) : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Moi pas…Zzzz zzzZ

Ray : (réveille Max) : j'en doute !

Max : bon, ok, z'vais au lit…

Max et Kenny allèrent dans leur chambre laissant Tyson et Ray discuter.

Tyson : dit, vous avez fini par améliorer vos toupies ?

Ray : malheureusement non… Driger a un problème au niveau de l'engrenage.

Tyson : comme moi pour la finale contre les Blitzkrieg Boyz…

Ray : effectivement… et Max, lui, le problème c'est Draciel…il baisse de niveau chaque jour. Même avec entraînement…c'est fortement inquiétant…

Tyson : pauvre Max…

Ray : hum….oh ! bonsoir Kai !

Kai venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Il tenait le bébé dans ses bras, serrait contre son cœur.

Tyson : et la petite, elle va dormir avec… avec toi ?

Kai : hum…

Ray : tu veux que j'aille chercher son lit ?

Kai : ouais, s'te plait ?

Ray prit le lit dans la cuisine et le déposa dans la chambre où logent nos deux bladebreakeurs.

Tyson : et si elle pleure pendant la nuit ?

Ray : c'est courrant avec les bébés, il faut s'y faire !

Tyson : mais… pourquoi elle ne dort pas avec vous aussi ?

Bébé (toujours dans les bras de Kai) : gaheuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Ray : je crois qu'elle préfère dormir avec vous.

Bébé : ha !

Kai : bonne nuit ray !

Ray : (sort) : bonne nuit à vous trois !

Ray partit laissant ses deux coéquipiers tranquilles… Kai recoucha la petite alors que Tyson entrer dans « leur lits ». Plus tard, Kai revenait de la salle de bain, et, malheureusement, Tyson dormait a droite…

Kai : (pense) : et zut ! Comment je vais faire moi ? J'le réveille ou pas… ?...je vais le laissait dormir. Sinon, demain, il ne va pas se lever.

Kai se coucha alors à gauche…

_1h 45 plus tard_

Kai n'arrêtait pas de bougeais, de se retournait, et il lui était impossible de s'endormir.

Kai : (pense) : mais qu'est ce que c'est chiant ! Ça fais au moins plus d'une heure et demi que je tourne en rond… pas le moyen de fermer l'œil !

Il se re-retourna et regarda Tyson. Celui-ci dormait bouche ouverte, en ronflant.

Kai : (idem) mais quel supplice ! Je suis maudit, je suis maudit ! Et cette impossibilité de dormir à gauche depuis l'age de 5 ans ! Je sens que je vais passer une nuit blanche si ça continu !

Il grogna et se concentra. Mais avec les ronflements de Tyson, c'était un peu plus difficile ! Mais il essaya encore et encore et fini par s'endormir…

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Papas !_**

**_COUCOU ! Oui, je sais, vous attendiez depuis longtemps  
ce chapitre…  
_**Kai : Tsss…C'est pas possible de voir ça…  
_**Quoi encore ? J'y peux rien moi si mes profs nous  
foutent des contrôles tout  
les 4 matins !  
**_Kai : Tsss…Des excuses, encore et toujours…  
_**Grrrr… ! Toi, tu va passer le PIRE moment de toute ta  
vie…  
**_Kai : Hein ?  
**Bref, j'suis sûr que vous avez hâte de lire le chapitre  
4 alors je me tais et  
j'vous laisse lire, ok ?**

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_Mardi matin…Tout était étrangement calme quand Tyson se réveilla. Il s'étira et regarda Kai qui dormait à côté de lui, paisiblement…  
_Tyson (_pense)_ : Si je le voyais pas là, de mes yeux, j'y croirais pas…Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou quand il dors… !…Chou… ?Non, non ! Disons qu'au moins il a pas l'air d'avoir envi de me tuer…  
_Tyson se leva et fila à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il remarqua que la petite était réveillée et qu'elle agitait ses petits poings vers lui tout en gazouillant. Il s'approcha du berceau.  
_Tyson : Chuuuut…Si tu pleure tu vas réveiller Kai.  
Bébé : Gneuh… ?  
Tyson : T'as faim ?  
Bébé (_comprend qu'on se décide enfin à s'occuper d'elle_): Gaaaaaaaa !  
Tyson : Dac' ! Aller, on y go.

_Tyson pris l'enfant dans ses bras et alla à la cuisine. Mais une fois devant le figo…  
_Tyson (_regarde tour à tour le bébé et le frigo…)_ :Euh…Ouais. Bon, ben…  
Ray (_entre_) : Tient ? Salut Ty' ! T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?  
Tyson : Salut ! Non, c'est juste qu'elle a faim et que je voulais pas que Kai se réveille…  
Ray (_sourire en coin_) : Hm hm…  
Tyson : He ho ! Vas pas t'imaginer des choses toi!  
Ray (_idem_) : Hey ! J'ais rien dit moi. J'y peux rien si tu te sens concerner…  
Max (_arrive en courant_) : COUCOU !  
Ray/Tyson : Salut !  
Bébé (_fait des bulles_) : beubleu…bleubleubeu…(_commenceà avoir faim…)_Ouainnnnnn…. !  
Max : Oh, je crois qu'elle a faim là.

_Moment de silence…Une mouche entre par la fenêtreouverte. Voyant l'ambiance tendu, elle repart…Max et Tyson se regardent, puis fixent Ray. Chibi-eyes enclenchés ! Ray recule sous le coup de l'impact mais se reprend (n'est pas Bladebreaker qui veut…) !  
_Ray (_se sent étrangement viser pour une raison plus ou moins inconnu…) _: Quoi?

Tyson : Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plais ?  
Max : Tu sais sûrement ce qu'il faut lui donner à manger, toi ?  
Ray : Heu…Ouais, ben je garantis rien…Elle m'apprécie pas je crois.  
Tyson (_trop content de pas s'en occuper_) : Maaaaais non! Tu verras, j'suis sûr qu'elle t'adore !  
Bébé (_se retrouve dans les bras de Ray_) : Gneuh ?  
Max : Bon, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
Tyson : J'vais appeler mon grand-père…J'suis sûr que lui au moins, il pourra nous aider.  
Ray : Max, ouvre le frigo et prend le lait, s'te plais.  
Max : Yes ! Tout d'suite !

_Tyson partit dans le salon et appela son grand-père. Bien sûr, il lui dit qu'ils avez un problème urgent…sans mentionner le "problème " en question. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Max était assis sur une chaise et donnait à boirele biberon au bébé tandis que Ray préparait leur  
petit-déjeuné. Kai et Kenny entrèrent à cet instant._

_Nouveau moment de silence…Kai regarde tour à tour tout ses coéquipiers puis s'assoie. Ils mangèrent tous en silence puis Max intervient._

Max : Hey ! J'viens juste d'y penser mais…Vous pensez pas qu'il faudrait lui donner un nom à ce p'tit bout d'chou ?  
Kai : Non.  
Tous (_chibi-eyes_) : Pourquoi ?  
Kai (_a fermé les yeux pour y résister…) _: Parce qu'on vapas la garder indéfiniment.  
Tyson : Mais…  
Kai (_le coupe ; ouvre les yeux_) : Tyson, on a un tournois à gagner, dois-je te le rappeler ? On doit s'entraîner ! On ne peut pas avoir continuellement les yeux sur elle ! Un bébé, ça demande de l'attention et du temps : on en a pas.  
Tyson : S'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Mais regarde la !Elle est si innocente!Regarde !  
Bébé (_se sent concerner par ce qu'il se passe ; regardeKai_) : Hareuh… ? Gné?

Kai (_craquera ? Craquera pas… ?)_ :…Non.  
Tyson/Max (_ultraméga-supra-chibi-power-maxi-eyes_) :S'IIIIIIIIIIL TE PLAAAAAIIIIIIS ?  
Ray/Kenny (_pensent_) : Craquera… ? Craquera pas… ?Craquera… ? Craquera pas…

Kai (_tombe de sa chaise…)_ :… ! (_les regarde tous…)_ …Et merde…

_Encore une fois, Kai tomba dans le piège… : on ne résiste pas au pouvoir des chibi-eyes… !Max et Tyson, tout contents, réfléchirent à un joli prénompour la petite. Soudain Max eut la merveilleuse idée de l'appeler Mélinda. Ce fut donc accepter. A cet instant, Monsieur Granger arriva…  
_Tyson (_fait asseoir son grand-père_) : Grand-père, on a un big problème !  
G-P (_hausse un sourcil ; pas très rassuré_) : Ah… ?  
Ray : Oui, enfin…Voilà, hier…

_Et Ray, aidé bien sûr de Tyson, raconta assez brièvement comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans le vouloir, avec un enfant à charge. Max n'omit pas de dire que leur manageur étant partit pour les six prochains mois à venir, ils se retrouvaient seuls sans savoir s'occuper du bébé…De plus, ils devaient s'entraîner. Ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'aide…_

Tyson _(…le plus sérieusement du monde ?)_ : Tu comprends pourquoi on a besoin d'aide ?  
G-P (_regarde le bébé_) :…(_les regarde tous_)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'est  
pas possible ! Y-a que vous pour vous mettre dans des embrouilles pareilles! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Mélinda (_bat des mains_) : Gnaaaa ! Héhé… !  
Tyson : Grand-père ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de compatir, là, non?

G-P :Hm ? (_reprend son sérieux_) …Hem…Oui, oui, bien sûr…Bon alors, vous avez besoin de quoi au juste ?  
Kenny : Si ça vous dérange pas trop, on aimerait bien que vous la surveillez pendant nos heures d'entraînements…  
G-P : Et bien…D'accord. Mais je demanderais à Hilary de venir s'en occuper avec moi.  
Tyson : HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?  
G-P : Et bien, Tyson, tout simplement parce-que…Elle va être écrouler en apprenant ça ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !  
Tous (_sauf Kai_) :…Et merde…  
Kai : Bon, on y va. Je veux tout le monde en salle dans 30 minutes…Et toi aussi Tyson !  
Tyson : Hey mais… !J'ais encore rien dit ! C'est pas juste !  
Ray (_lui souffle à l'oreille_) : Hm… Mais c'est qu'il commence à bien te connaître… Hein, Ty'… ?  
Tyson (_pique un fard_) : … ! RAY !

_Tandis que les Bladebreakers se préparaient pour une journée de plus d'entraînement intensif, Monsieur Granger observa le bébé et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui souris tendrement et la pris dans ses bras…_  
G-P : Allez, hop ! Viens-là toi. Alors la puce, on va passer la journée ensemble on dirait.  
Mélinda : Gaaaaa !  
G-P : Hahaha ! Attends un peu de voir cette chère Hilary…Tu vas pas être déçue…

_**A suivre…

* * *

**_

_**Oui, oui, je sais, c'est un peu (beaucoup)court…  
Alors, réponses aux reviews… ?**_

**sabrina:** **_merci, c'est très gentil! la suite t'a plut?_**

**Lisou52** : **_Salut ! Alors, tu l'a trouvé comment ce  
chapitre ?_**

**Zelina56** :**_lol, c'est vrai qu'il est top Kai.Sinon, ça  
t'a plu ?_**

**Deux filles :****_Merci beaucoup ! Alors comme ça tu trouve  
cette fic drôle ? Cool  
_Flammarion** :_**Salut ! Merci, mais je ne suis pas la seule a  
avoir beaucoup  
d'imagination : heureusement qu'Allony est là pour  
l'écrire avec moi. Moi aussi  
j'aime bien l'idée de voir ces p'tits choux en parents,  
lol. On a fait des  
fautes ? Oups…Bah, on va faire gaffe maintenant, lol. En  
tout cas, merci du  
renseignement (j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait  
des fautes moi…).**_

**Radiklement :** **_Merci ! C'est vrai qu'Allony et moi on  
essaie que les chapitres  
ne se différencient pas trop niveau présentation, alors  
ça fait plaisir que  
quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Pourquoi Kai peut pas dormir  
à gauche… ? Bonne  
question. Lol, nan j'rigol ! Et ben…tu verras ça avec  
Allony, ok? Que dis-tu du  
nom de la puce ? C'est joli, non ?_**

**Yuna **:_**lol, ravie que ça te plaise et que ça te fasse  
rire. J'espère que ce  
chapitre est aussi bien que les autres ? Oui ? Non ?lol.**_

**Lira Hiwatari** : **_lol, oui, pauvre Kai !Comme je l'ais dit  
un peu plus haut,  
toutes les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure…ou au  
prochain chapitre, j'en  
sais rien, faut voir ça avec Allony…on sait pas encore  
décidé._**

**Mickealle :** _**Et oui, je sais, c'est court…je manquais  
d'inspiration pour la fin…J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Pis t'inquiète pas,  
la p'tite finira par  
tous les aimer, laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter, la  
pauvre ! mdr.**_

**Unknownkazama :** _**Salut ! Alors, t'aime le nom qu'on lui a  
donné à la puce ?  
Alors…t'as demandé pourquoi Kai ne peut pas dormir à  
gauche…J'suis obligé de  
répondre ?  
**_Kai : C'est déjà en parti TA faute si je peux pas dormir  
de ce côté là…  
**_Oui, mais nan, c'est pas juste…j'vais encore me répéter…_**  
Kai : Assume ! T'as voulu nous faire souffrir avec un  
môme dans les pattes,  
alors…  
_**Gnagnagnagnagna…tssss…Bon, alors Kai ne peux pas dormir  
à gauche parce-que…  
on l'a décidé ainsi ? Nan ? Ah bon, d'accord…lol. Je  
crois qu'il va falloir te  
montrer (toi et les autres en fait, lol) patiente car  
Allony et moi n'allons  
pas tout révéler d'un coup, ça serait plus drôle sinon.  
lol.Les réponses à tes  
questions viendront petit à petit, t'inquiète pas, on y  
pense.  
**_Tyson : Donc en gros vous savez pas encore pourquoi Kai  
ne peut pas…  
Kai : Oui, bon ça va ! On a compris !  
_**Bah…Euh…On y pense, on y pense.  
**_Ray : Là, c'est désespérant…  
Max : Et ben on est pas près d'avoir fini d'en baver…  
**_Et non !lol.  
Bon allez, Tchao !  
Kalas1209_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Papas !**_

_**Salut!**_

_**Et oui, après un très long moment d'absence, nous sommes de retour !**_

Kai : C'était pas une obligation…

_**Si, si, quand même. Vous étiez tous seuls…**_

Ray : Alors ça y est ? Les vacances sont finies ? Zut…

_**Hem…Je vais faire celle qu'a rien entendu…**_

_**Ce chapitre aurait dû venir plus tôt, mais bon.**_

_**Allony n'a finalement pas put faire celui-ci alors je m'y colle. Cependant, pour les deux prochains qui vont venir, c'est elle qui s'en chargera**.( au fait, miss, tu pourrais répondre aux mails que je t'ais envoyé? merci!)_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Elles nous ont fait très plaisir et promis, on fera attention aux fautes, lol.**_

_**Pour répondre à Radiklement, oui, le couple de cette histoire sera bel est bien Kai/Tyson.**_

_**Et encore merci à tout le monde !**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_Chapitre 5 :_

La journée était enfin finie ! Kai les avait « tués » déjà à l'échauffement, mais après… Même pas la peine d'en parler. Il avait prétexté qu'ils devaient maintenir une forme physique pour le tournois et donc, l'entraînement avait débuté par : 3 fois le tour du quartier au petit trop, 2 tours dans la salle d'entraînement (qui leur était réservée pour eux tout seul aujourd'hui !) en monté de genoux, suivi tout de suite après par 2 tours de talons-fesses, 1 tour de pas-chassés, 2 allés-retours d'accélérations, et enfin, ils avaient fini par l'étirement du haut vers le bas de tous les muscles. Tous ça sans compter l'échauffement à la toupie et les matchs…

Tyson : J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUUUUUS !

Kai : P'tite nature…

Tyson : Quoi ?

Max : Kai, rassure-nous…Aujourd'hui, c'était exceptionnel, hein ?

Kai le regarda, indifférent. Voyant que leur capitaine avait monté définitivement le niveau de leurs prochains entraînements, nos chers Bladebreakers soupirèrent en concert.

Kai : (commence déjà à renter) Tout le monde aux douches ! Demain on remet ça après le petit déjeuné.

Ray : Euh…Kai, tu crois pas que t'y va un peu fort sur l'échauffement ?

Kai : (continu son chemin)…

Les gars le regardèrent partir et monter dans leur suite. Soupirants, ils se levèrent et se traînèrent à leur tour jusque dans la suite. Kenny vint les rejoindre.

Kenny : Alors ? Pas trop dur ?

Tyson : DUR ? Kenny ! C'est un malade!

Ray : Va savoir pourquoi, mais il a décidé de garder le rythme pour les jours à venir…

Max : 6 mois entiers à s'entraîner à ce niveau…

Kenny : Il doit avoir ses raisons.

Dizzy : Y a au moins une bonne nouvelle à tout ça.

Tous : Laquelle ?

Dizzy : Vous serez en parfaites conditions pour le tournoi !

…

…

…

Tyson : J'vais à la douche…

Kenny: Euh…Tyson, att…

Trop tard. Tyson avait été directement dans la salle de bain…

Ray : Kenny ? Tu voulais demander quelque chose à Ty' ?

Kenny : Non…Juste lui éviter de mourir…

Max et Ray : Hein ?

Soudain, on entendit un « DEHOOOOOOOOOOOORS ! » qui dû retentir dans tout l'hôtel. Tyson ressortit illico-presto de la salle de bain, en courrant, le visage entièrement rouge. Son instinct de survie le mena directement derrière ses amis…

Tyson : Les gars…le laissez pas me tuer…

Ray : Hein ?

Kenny : Si tu m'avais écouté cinq minutes, tu aurais su que…

Kai sortit à cet instant de la salle de bain, furieux, dégoulinant d'eau, ses cheveux retombants devant ses yeux et une simple serviette autours de la taille (non, on ne bave pas sur le clavier !). Tyson rougit encore plus.

- : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

Monsieur Granger sortit de la cuisine avec la petite Mélinda dans les bras, suivi par Hilary.

Hilary : (voit Kai) Euh… (se reprend)Kai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans cette tenue !

Kai : (fixe toujours Tyson, près à le tuer) Je m'apprête à faire un meurtre…

Tyson (rouge ; se planque finalement derrière son grand-père) : Papy, aide-moi ! J'ai rien fait !

G-P : Bon, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Kai : CET ABRUTIT EST ENTRE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !

Hilary: Ah…ok…

Ray: Il ne savait pas que tu y étais.

Kenny : En plus, j'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

Kai :…M'en fou…

Max (un sourire qui présage rien de bon…) : Au fait, Kai ? Pourquoi t'avais pas fermé la porte à clé si tu voulais pas que quelqu'un rentre par m'égare ?

Kai (pique un fard) :… … … Je…euh…

G-P : (à moitié mort de rire) Bon, c'est réglé ! Tyson, tu t'excuses, Kai, tu vas finir ta douche et tu t'enfermes, et Ray, tu viens m'aider à faire le repas de ce soir. Des questions ?

Tous : Non !

Tyson n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Kai s'était déjà enfermé à double tour dans la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau couler, soupira, et alla dans la chambre en attendant.

_Sous la douche…_

Kai (pense ; se lave) : Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! J'pensais l'avoir fermé, moi, cette stupide porte ! Pour qui je vais passer maintenant ! Mais quel idiot ! En plus Tyson m'a vu… (avale de travers ; rougit)… … Oh, merde…

_21h00…Dans la cuisine…_

Monsieur Granger et Hilary étaient partit à 19h00, laissant les garçons entre eux. Max avait donné à manger à la petite Mélinda et Tyson l'avait couchée dans son berceau, dans la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec Kai. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain. En fait, plus personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, comme ça…

Max (en a marre du silence) : C'est quoi le désert ?

Ray : Du flan.

Re nouveau silence. Kai se leva après le désert et alla dans sa chambre, vite suivi par Tyson.

Kenny : Vous croyez que Tyson va s'excuser ?

Max : Ouuuuuui…

Ray : Au fait, Max, pas mal la petite diversion de tout à l'heure.

Max (tout souriant) : N'est-ce pas ?

Kenny : Oui, en plus Kai semble encore sous le choc.

Ray : Oh, ça passera…

Max : Tant qu'il passe pas ses nerfs sur nous demain à l'entraînement…

Ray : Ouais…Bon, on y va ?

Kenny : Oui.

_Chambre de Kai et Tyson…23h00…_

Tyson se retourna pour la…30ème fois depuis 1 heure et demie, et se tourna vers Kai dos à lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler tout à l'heure…Kai s'était déjà couché.

Tyson (murmure) : Hey, Kai ?

Kai :…

Tyson : Kai ? Tu dors ?

Kai (grogne) : J'y arriverais si tu la fermais…

Tyson : Je…Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…Je savais pas. Et, euh…Je voulais pas te…enfin, te…

Kai (se retourne vers lui) : Ça va, laisse tomber.

Tyson : Mais je t'ai quand même…

Kai (le coupe) : Puisque je te dis que c'est bon ! Dors, maintenant.

Tyson : Alors, tu…tu m'en veux plus ?

Kai (soupire) : Si tu dis absolument rien aux autres, t'es pardonné…Ça te va?

Tyson (tout sourire) : Ouais !

Kai se retourna du côté de la porte et s'apprêta à retrouver Morphée…Mais faut croire que Tyson n'était pas d'accord avec ses idées…

Tyson : Kai ?

Kai (grogne) : Quoi ?

Tyson : Tu sais, t'es super mignon quand tu rougis… (pense) : HEIN ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIT DE SORTIR CA ! …Il va me tuer…

Kai (en crois pas ses oreilles) : … … … (réagit enfin à ce que _ça_ peut signifier) TYSON ! CESSE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! JE SUIS TOUT SAUF MIGNON ! COMPRIT ?

Tyson (surprit du _temps_ de réaction) : … Ben, si, c'est mignon…

Kai : (sait plus où se mettre)… Tais-toi et dors !

Tyson : D'accord !

Kai se recoucha et soupira, le rouge aux joues. Heureusement que la lumière était éteinte ! Il ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir quand…

Kai (sursaute ; pense) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou, là ?

Tyson (dors) : Zzzzzzzz…. Rrrrrrrrrr… Zzzzzzzzzzz… Hm… Flan d'amour na moiiiiiiii…. Zzzzzzzzz…. … Rrrrrrrrrrrr…

Kai (pense) : J'suis maudit… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me serre comme ça contre lui en pensant à ce stupide flan ? …Pffffffff… La nuit va être longue…

Et c'est sur de si belles pensées que finit par s'endormir notre Kai national avec, quand même, une légère rougeur aux joues…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Kai : NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE ?

_**Ben quoi ?**_

Kai : ET MA REPUTATION DANS TOUT CA ? T'EN FAIS QUOI ?

_**Euh…J'suis sûre que les lecteurs ont aimé, pas vrai ? N'hésitez pas à « rassurer » Kai sur sa chère et tendre réputation…lol.**_

Tyson : J'la sens pas la suite… Va nous arriver quelque chose de pire, c'est obligé…

_**Hm…Ca se pourrait…**_

_**Tchao ! A bientôt pour la suite avec Allony !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Papas !**_

_**Salut**_!!

_**Ici Kalas1209 !**_

Kai : Comme si on avait pas remarqué…

_**Kai, fous moi la paix, tu veux ? Bon, tout d'abord j'ai une annonce à vous faire…**_

_Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus du tout de nouvelles d'Allony. Alors, Allony, si tu lis ceci, sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout mais comme tu ne réponds à aucun des mails que je t'ai envoyé, je suis bien obligé de faire quelque chose pour cette fic. Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais… il faut bien que je continue cette fic : on peut quand même pas laisser les lecteurs comme ça. Mais je ne me voyais pas la continuer toute seule… J'ai donc demandé à Swordetios si elle voulait bien la finir avec moi. Et elle a accepté._

_J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal…J'ai très longtemps hésité à prendre quelqu'un d'autre mais j'espère que tu comprendras…_

_S'il te plaît, si tu lis ceci, laisse-moi de tes nouvelles car je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi…_

_**Voilà, l'annonce est passée… Donc, comme vous avez pu le lire plus haut, j'ai décidé de ne pas abandonner la fic mais de la continuer avec quelqu'un d'autre : Swordetios !**_

_**Par conséquent, je suis désolée pour toute cette attente. Milles excuses !**_

_**Maintenant, place aux reviews !**_

**Mimina**_(Kalas1209)** Ravie que la fic te remette de bonne humeur! Oui, le couple est bien un Kai/Tyson. Merci pour la propagande, mdr.**_

**Raninette**_(Kalas1209) __**Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise ! Et vraiment, désolée pour toute cette attente. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira.**_

**Shina**_ : (Kalas1209) __**Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Au fait, Kai ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ??**_

Kai : …Merci…

_**Pour ??**_

Kai : …Pour ma réputation…

_**Et ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! lol, sacré Kai… En tout cas, merci pour les compliments.**_

**Conan**_(Kalas1209) __**Merci beaucoup et j'espère qu'on arrivera à continuer la fic…**_

**Radiklement**_(Swordetios) __**Salut Radiklement ! Désolée pour cette longue attente. Alors, pour ta question, non, Tyson n'a rien vu de tout ça mais peut-être que Kai est tout simplement beau…**_

**Kitsune182**_(Kalas1209) __**Merci ! Ravie que la fic te plaise !**_

Kai : J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de craquant à se faire ridiculiser…

_**Kai, Kai, Kai…C'est ça qui est craquant, lol.**_

**Seikyo no tenshi**_(Swordetios) __**Tu trouve ça kawai ? C'est cool ! Dommage pour ton clavier mais on espère quand même que tu apprécieras la suite.**_

**Caren Uchiwa **_(Swordetios) __**Salut Caren Uchiwa. Oui, c'est vrai qu'on peut plaindre Kai et Ty'…**_

Kai & Tyson : Enfin quelqu'un qui compatit !

…_**La fic fait rire ? Normal, on en avait aussi l'intention, lol. Tu adore Kai ? Nous aussi et c'est pour ça qu'on aime le faire souffrir, lol.**_

Kai : …J'en ai marre d'être populaire…

**Kamatari-chan** : _(Kalas1209)_ Merci, miss ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime tes fics ! Hey, Tala, t'es peut-être pas dans la fic, mais je te ferais quand même trinquer dans une autre, lol.

**Magicluz**_(Kalas1209)__**…**_

Kai : Toi aussi tu trouve ça adorable ?! Mais…

_**Kai…**_

Kai : …

_**Lol, merci et désolée de toute cette attente. Cependant, on espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira.**_

**Lira Hivatari**_(Swordetios) __**Tu attendais la suite et bien la voilà, lol. Tu trouve que Kai a un corps d'Apollon ? Et après, il critique ceux qui laissent des reviews ?!**_

Kai :…D'accord, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit.

_**Tu as aimé l'histoire de la salle de bain ? Moi aussi et en espérant que la suite te plaira.**_

**Lisou52**_(kalas1209) __**Malgré cette (très) longue attente, on espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même. Et merci pour le compliment !**_

_**Merci à tous pour les reviews et votre patience !**_

_**S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents…**_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 :_

Tout était calme dans la suite des Bladebreakers… Kenny avait fini par s'endormir sur le clavier de Dizzi tandis que Max et Ray dormaient déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre que partagés Tyson et son cher capitaine…

Mélinda : OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

Kai _(grogne)_ : Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm…

Tyson _(ronfle)_: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Mélinda: OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai _(s'assoit)_: C'est pas possible…_(secoue Tyson)_ Hey, Tyson ! Réveille-toi !

Tyson _(dort toujours)_ : Mmmmmmmmmmmm…

Mélinda : OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!

Tyson _(idem)_ : Laisse-moi mon flan…

Kai _(pense)_ : Etouffe-toi avec !

Kai regarda le petit réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Les petits chiffres verts indiquaient 1h30 du matin… Il soupira et se dirigea vers berceau du bébé. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta de pleurer et sourit.

Kai :…

Mélinda _(tend ses petits doigts vers lui)_ : Gaaaaaaaaa !

Kai : Bon, d'accord… Mais après tu me laisses dormir…

Kai prit la petite dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. D'une main, il ouvrit le frigo. Il vit alors un biberon tout près avec un petit mot à côté : « Au cas où Mélinda aurait faim dans la nuit…Ray »

Kai _(pense)_ : Ray, tu l'avais prévu ce coup-là…Je me vengerais à l'entraînement demain…

Kai prit le biberon et le mit dans le micro-onde. Pendant qu'il attendait que tout soit près, la petite Mélinda avait attrapé une de ses mèches dans ses mains et jouait avec.

Mélinda : Gaaaaaaaaaa Ga !

Kai : …Si tu fais comme à Ray, je vais me coucher en te laissant là, compris… ?

Mélinda _(a seulement compris le mot « laisser »)_ : Hm…OOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIINNNN !!!!!!

Kai soupira et la berça doucement.

Mélinda : Gaaa !

Kai : Bon, maintenant, tu manges et tu t'endors. Et pas de discussion.

Mélinda _(mange)_ : …

Tyson : Kai… Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ?

Kai : A ton avis…

Kai observa Tyson qui tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé…

Tyson _(baille)_ : Je l'ai même pas entendue pleurer…

Kai : Normal, tu ronfles trop fort.

Tyson : Tu me cherches déjà ?! Si t'avais pas la petite dans les bras…

Kai _(fait faire son rot à la petite)_ : Et tu ferais quoi ? Hein ?

Tyson : Bah…Euh…Je te provoquerais en match !!

Mélinda _(n'aime pas qu'on crie)_ : Ouinnn !

Kai : Et voilà ! Tu l'as fait pleurer !

Tyson : Désolé…

Kai : C'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser…

Tyson : Bah, tant mieux, car c'était pas à toi que je parlais !

Mélinda _(idem)_ : Ouinnnnn !!

Kai : Tyson, boucle-là et vas te recoucher ! J'arrive…

Tyson : Dis donc, depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ??

Mélinda _(idem)_ : OUIN !!!

Kai : Peut-être depuis que je suis capitaine ?!

Tyson : …Pas en ce qui concerne l'heure du levé et du couché, t'es pas une nourrisse.

Kai : C'est tout comme avec toi…

Tyson : …Tu me cherches, et tu vas me trouver !!

La petite Mélinda pleurait tellement fort que le reste de l'équipe se réveilla. Ray se leva en baillant et alla à la cuisine pour constater…les dégâts. Kai et Tyson se foudroyaient du regard et se chamaillaient encore tandis que l'enfant, blottit dans les bras de leur capitaine, pleurait à n'en plus finir. Kenny et Max arrivèrent juste après Ray.

Ray : Mais… ?

Max : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ??

Kai : Ce crétin refuse d'aller se coucher !

Tyson : Crétin ?? Répète un peu !!

Ray : Bon…Euh…Tyson, allons nous recoucher comme ça Kai va calmer Mélinda et on sera tranquille, ok ?

Tyson : Mais pourquoi tu prends sa défense au papa ??

Mélinda _(pleure toujours)_ : OUINNNNNN !!

Kai _(sent qu'il va péter une crise si Tyson continue)_ : ……….. !!!!!

Max _(à Tyson)_ : Pour une fois, tu veux pas écouter ce qu'on te dit ??

Tyson : NON !

Max _(tente de couvrir les cris de la petite)_ : Même pas pour Mélinda ??

Tyson : …

Kenny : Franchement, Tyson, tu abuses ! Nous avons veillé pendant de longues heures pour dormir un peu, tu crois pas ?!?!

Tyson : Mais c'est pas moi qui pleure !!

Mélinda : OUINNNNNN !!!

Max : Pitié Tyson, arrête de crier au moins !

Kai _(à Tyson)_ : C'est parce que tu cries qu'elle pleure…

Tyson : C'est bon, je vais me coucher mais va pas croire que c'est pour tes beaux yeux ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de dormir…

Tyson bailla et se dirigea vers les chambres. En passant à côté de ses amis, il entendit Ray lui souffler très bas, à l'oreille :

Ray _(tout sourire)_ : Tu viendrais pas de lui faire un compliment ?

Tyson : QUOI ??? NON MAIS…

Max _(intervient)_ : Tu n'étais pas fatigué, toi ?

Tyson : Oui, ça va, ça va… _(air malicieux)_ Dis-donc, tu essaierais pas de protéger Kai ??

Ray : Non, on veut surtout dormir…

Tyson haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher. Les autres soupirèrent de soulagement, souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Kai et Mélinda, puis allèrent eux aussi rejoindre leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kai rentrait discrètement dans leur chambre. Mélinda avait fini par s'endormir tout contre son cœur. Il l'a déposa soigneusement dans le berceau et se retourna pour aller se coucher. Quand il vit Tyson, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt…

**Flash back :**

_Kai venait tout juste de rentrer sous la douche. Aujourd'hui, l'entraînement avait été dur pour son équipe, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de maintenir le rythme…(sadique !) Tout un coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il eut juste le temps de voir le visage rouge de Tyson face à lui avant que ce dernier ne glisse dû à toute l'eau sur le sol. Tyson tomba vers l'avant et, pour ne pas se fracasser le crâne par terre, il mit ses mains en avant…_

_Kai : DEHOOOOOOOOOOOORS !!!!_

**Fin du flash back.**

Kai _(pense)_ : Il aurait quand même pu mettre ses mains autre part !

* * *

Le lendemain, Kai se leva aux aurores et partit faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées : il avait passé la nuit à revoir Tyson tomber sur lui, dans la salle de bain…Il avançait, tête baissée et mains dans les poches, dans les rues pleines de monde. 

Kai _(pense)_ : Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui ?? C'est vrai quoi ?? C'est juste une personne de mon équipe ! Depuis quand je pense à lui si souvent ?? Depuis qu'il y a la petite ??

Soudain, Kai s'arrêta face à un petit magasin de jouets. Il vit un petit jouet en vitrine, hésita, puis finalement, entra. La boutique était très éclairée et pleine de couleur. Il regarda autour de lui les monticules de jouet et vit, posé sur une étagère, un joli petit ourson couleur chocolat avec un gros nœud rouge autour du cou.

Kai _(pense)_ : Ca pourrait lui plaire…

Il le prit dans ses mains et le retourna dans tout les sens afin de voir un quelconque défaut. Une vieille vendeuse s'approcha de lui :

Vendeuse : Je peux vous aider, jeune homme ?

Kai : Je vais prendre ça.

Vendeuse : Très bien, ça vous fera 2 euros.

Kai paya l'ourson et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. En plus, il commençait à avoir faim : il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuné.

* * *

Le temps de sa ballade, Ray et Max étaient réveillés et déjeunaient dans la cuisine tout en donnant le biberon à la petite. Ils avaient tentaient de réveiller Tyson mais sans grands résultats… 

Max : Je me demande où est Kai… ?

Ray : Tu le connais, toujours solitaire…

C'est alors que Kai entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'approcha de Mélinda et se mit à sa hauteur. La petite le regarda avec curiosité, un doigt dans la bouche et la tête penchée sur le côté.

Kai : Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Mélinda prit la peluche que lui tendait Kai et commença à jouer avec tout en gazouillant. Kai sourit quelque peu mais reprit vite un visage sans expression. Mais Ray et Max l'avaient bien vu et s'échangèrent un regard complice.

Mélinda _(joue avec l'ourson)_ : GAAAAA !!

Max _(grand sourire)_ : Bravo Kai ! Tu sais comment lui faire plaisir à la petite !

Kai ne dit rien et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre un jus de fruits, puis il se servit quelques toasts.

Ray : Au fait, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Kai : …_(pense)_ Question stupide…On s'entraîne.

Tyson entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, l'air à moitié endormis. Il remarqua alors la peluche dans les bras de la petite qui jouait tranquillement. Il demanda aux autres :

Tyson : C'est quoi, ça ??

Max : J'appellerais ça une peluche…

Ray : C'est Kai qui lui a apporté.

Tyson _(ironique)_ : Alors le grand loup solitaire aurait un cœur et aimerait la petite ???

Tyson se reçut un torchon en pleine figure. Quand il se retourna, il croisa le regard furieux de Kai qui buvait calmement son jus de fruits.

Tyson _(à Kai)_ : Tu connais le mot « humour » ?

Kai _(froidement)_ : Tu connais le verbe « se taire » ?

Kenny, qui entre temps était arrivé dans la pièce, préféra intervenir avant qu'une guerre froide ne se déclenche encore une fois…

Kenny : Et si on allait à l'entraînement, hein ?

Max : Ca serait une bonne idée, vous venez ?

Tyson : Sans moi…

Tyson n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter : Kai le choppa par la veste et le traîna de force jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Alors que Tyson se débattait, son grand-père et Hilary arrivèrent pour s'occuper de Mélinda.

Tyson _(hurle)_ : LÂCHE-MOI ! JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !! J'AI LE DROIT A MA LIBERTE !!!

Kai : Tu as autant de droits que de devoirs, Tyson ! Et là tu as le devoir de t'entraîner !!

Tyson : T'en as pas marre de trouver des excuses comme celle-ci ?? Entraîne TOI si tu veux, mais sans moi !

Kai : Ca s'appelle l'intelligence. Et tu vas arrêter de me casser les oreilles avec tes jérémiades si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve !!

Tyson : T'as qu'à me lâcher, comme ça je partirais et tu m'entendras plus !

Kai _(soupire)_ : Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas ton père… Mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre si tu viens à perdre l'un de tes prochains matchs ! Ce qui arrivera certainement si tu ne fait pas plus d'efforts ! Tu veux partir ? Et bien parts et fous-moi la paix ! Mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi la réussite de l'équipe que tu mets en jeu avec tes âneries. Si on perd au tournois, ça sera en partie de ta faute. On n'a rien sans rien, Tyson.

Tyson : …Ouais, bah, entre trop et pas assez, faut équilibrer aussi…

Kai fixa longuement Tyson avant de s'en retourner vers les arènes. Tyson soupira mais préféra le suivre : Kai avait l'air en colère aujourd'hui, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Kai, lui, sentit la présence de Tyson derrière lui et eut un semblant de sourire. Il préféra ne pas faire remarquer à son coéquipier qu'il rougissait pour une raison inconnue. Les autres les rejoignirent et ils commencèrent l'entraînement comme depuis peu de temps…Kai les tua une fois de plus à l'échauffement puis vint le moment des matchs.

Kai : Passons aux matchs. Ray, Tyson !

Tous deux se mirent en position de départ. Max s'approcha de l'arène pour donner le signale et Kai s'en éloigna, allant s'adosser comme à son habitude contre un mur non loin. Kenny alluma Dizzi.

Max : 3…2…1…Hyper Vitesse !!!!

Les toupies s'élancèrent telles des furies dans l'arène. Elles se pourchassaient tandis que le sourire de Ray s'élargissait doucement…

Ray _(à Tyson)_ : Dis-moi, Tyson, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir t'entraîner ?

Tyson _(relève la tête)_ : C'est pas un entraînement, c'est juste une leçon de modestie !

Ray : Je vois… T'as pas pu résister à Kai.

Tyson _(rougit)_ : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Kai est juste un casse-pied sans cervelle…

Ray _(tout sourire)_ : Oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu rougis !

Tyson _(idem)_ : Où tu m'as vu rougir ?!

Ray _(jubile)_ : Tu es juste devant moi, c'est pas très difficile à voir…

Tyson : On est d'humeur à rire aujourd'hui ??? Pas moi ! Dragoon, attaque !!!

Ray _(toujours tout sourire)_ : C'est trop tard, Tyson !! Driger ! La griffe du tigre !!

Tyson : Dragoon, esquive et fait lui s'envoler son sourire avec ton attaque tempête !!

Dragoon esquiva de justesse Driger et contre-attaqua.

Ray : Hey, Tyson ?! C'est quand que tu te décides ??

Tyson _(le fixe)_ : A quoi ? Tu vois pas que j'ai attaqué ??

Ray : Si, je le vois… Et Driger résiste bien ! Tu ne l'éjecteras pas comme ça ! Mais… _(sourit d'avantage)_ Je voulais juste savoir quand tu te déciderais à te déclarer à Kai… ?

Tyson _(rouge tomate)_ : QUOI ???

Tyson était tellement occupé à contrer les paroles du chinois qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand sa toupie sortie de l'arène. Kai, d'où il était, fronça les sourcils : il n'avait rien entendu de leur discussion, mais Ray avait gagné, sans rien faire, alors que Tyson avait l'avantage… Ray, lui, gardait un grand sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Tyson… Ca avait été trop facile de le déconcentrer…

Tyson _(à Ray)_ : Tu as triché !!!

Ray _(souriant)_ : Mais non, j'y peux rien si tu n'es pas concentré.

Tyson : Si, tu en es même la cause !!

Ray _(air innocent)_ : Quoi ?? Moi ??

Tyson _(ironique)_ : Non, Mélinda !

Ray _(idem)_ : Je crois qu'elle est avec ton grand-père et Hilary, pourquoi ?

Tyson _(fulmine)_ : …Arrête ce petit jeux-là avec moi !

Kai soupira et s'avança vers le groupe.

Kai : Arrêtez de vous chamailler, ce n'est pas le moment ! Max, à ton tour.

Tyson _(à Kai)_ : Non, je suis pas d'accord ! Il a triché, je veux une revanche !

Kai _(tente de rester calme)_ : Ray a gagné, Tyson. On ne revient pas dessus ! Max…

Max : Oui ?

Kai : En position.

Max : Contre ?

Kai _(réfléchit)_ :…Contre moi.

Max : Ouais ! C'est parti !

Ils se mirent en position et commencèrent au départ lancé par Kenny. Pendant ce temps-là, Tyson avait été s'asseoir en bougonnant à côté du Chef. Ray les rejoignit, tout sourire.

Kenny : Dizzi, tu me fais le topo ?

Dizzi : Bien sûr, Chef ! Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

Ray _(sourit encore plus)_ : Hm hm… Je crois que Dizzi a raison.

Tyson _(rougit)_ : Bon, vous arrêtez avec vos sous-entendus ??

Ray : Tient, c'est bizarre… On avait pas précisé de qui il s'agissait…_(grand sourire)_

Tyson _(s'énerve)_ : Parce-que tu crois que je l'ai pas remarqué ?!?!?!

Max _(à Tyson)_ : Tyson ! Tu peux pas te taire ?? Je voudrais me concentrer !!

Kai _(à Dranzer)_ : Dranzer ! Attaque !!

Max : Oh non ! Draciel !

Dranzer éjecta Draciel sans réel problème. Kai récupéra donc les deux toupies et rendit la sienne à Max. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Tyson, Ray et Kenny puis fixa Tyson avec insistance.

Tyson _(mal à l'aise)_ : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

Kai : En place. Contre moi.

Tyson : Quoi ???

Kai ne l'attendit pas et alla se positionner devant l'arène. Tyson resta là, éberlué, à regarder son capitaine comme s'il était fou.

Tyson : Kai ? T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais, là, maintenant, tout de suite ??

Kai _(sourire narquois)_ : T'as peur… ?

Tyson : De qui ?? Ton poulet rouge ??

Le regard de Kai se fit plus sombre et plus menaçant que d'habitude et, lorsque le départ retentit, Kai lança immédiatement Dranzer à l'attaque.

Kai : DRANZER !!! FAIS-LUI SA FETE !!!

Tyson : J'ai touché la corde sensible, Kai ?? EN AVANT DRAGOON ! Montre ta puissance au poulet de basse-cour et à son maître !!

Kai : Je vais t'apprendre à insulter Dranzer !!! DRANZER !! REDUIT LE EN CENDRE !!!

Tyson : Quoi ? Tu me parlais ? Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça, Kai ! C'est du niveau de gamin, ça ! ALLEZ DRAGOON ! MONTRE-LUI UNE VRAIE ATTAQUE DU PLUS PUISSANT DES DRAGONS !!

Dragoon se mit à attaquer violemment Dranzer tout en soufflant une tempête. Kai fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux, se redressa et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il se calma un instant et Dranzer, s'enflammant, fonça droit sur Dragoon et le prit en chasse.

Tyson _(à Kai)_ : Tu te réveilles enfin ?

Kai resta calme et, au bout de quelques secondes, il réouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Kai : Dranzer !! Maintenant !!

Tyson _(voit Dragoon en grande difficulté)_ : Ah…Je m'attendais pas à ça… DRAGOON, CHANGEMENT DE TACTIQUE ! ON SE REPLIT !

Malheureusement, Dranzer fut plus rapide et Dragoon sortit de l'arène allant se nicher dans le mur où le reste de l'équipe s'était réfugié…

Kai : Tu disais, Tyson… ?

Tyson _(en revient pas)_ : …C'était un beau match.

Les gars, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que Dragoon s'était planté dans le mur, soupirèrent de soulagement. Tyson fixa alors son capitaine qui haussa un sourcil.

Tyson : Kai ???

Kai : Hm ?

Tyson : Pourquoi t'as pas pris Ray plutôt ? C'est lui qui a gagné le match.

Kai _(détourne la tête)_ : Parce que.

Tyson _(soupire)_ : C'est pas une réponse, ça…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par son estomac qui criait famine. Le reste du groupe s'approcha d'eux. Kenny en pleurait tellement il était ému d'avoir put enregistrer un tel match…

Ray : Et si on allait manger ?

Tyson : Euh… _(tout sourire)_ Ouais, à condition que se soit toi qui cuisine !

Ray rit et tous arrêtèrent l'entraînement pour le déjeuné.

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, si ça vous a plus !**_

_**Swordetios & Kalas1209**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Papas !**_

_**Seikyo (par Sword): Cette histoire t'as manqué ? Ben voilà le grand retour ! Tuer Tyson ? On pourrai plus le faire souffrir ça serais pas drôle ! Kai un grand timide ? Je crois qu'après ces chapitres, tu aura un avis différent... Bonne lecture !**_

_**Caren Uchiwa (par Kalas): Ben désolée mais Kenny a planqué Dizzy, par contre pour Ray on peut toujours s'arranger.^^ Tu voulais la suite alors la voici!^^ Et 3 chapitres en plus.^^ Allez, bonne lecture!**_

_**Luna15 (par Sword): On ne pouvais pas abandonner une si belle fic ! Tu penses ! Et d'ailleurs voici la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, nan ?**_

_**LicyLie (par Kalas): Oui, oui, la suite a été longue a venir mais la voici, lol. J'suis d'accord avec toi, vive Kai! Mdr… Le pauvre…**_

_**Unknownkazama (par Sword) :La voilà la suite ! Comme tu l'attendais ! Des chapitres plus long... C'est ce qu'on a essayé de faire, enfin, 3 chapitre d'un coup ! ça devrait te plaire ! Question lemon... hé hé hé.... Lis tu verras, bonne lecture !**_

_**Princess Lyne (par Kalas): Kai? Bah alors là c'est une bonne question. Mais qui c'est, le mystère sera peut-être levé dans le chapitre 10... En attendant, je te laisse avec ces quelques chapitres.^^**_

_**Euphrodice (par Sword): Contente que ça t'es plus jusqu'à maintenant ! Comment le grand chef des Bladebreakers sais s'occuper d'un enfant ? Ah, ah... Bonne lecture !**_

_**Lee-chan (par Kalas): Oui, c'est vrai, la petite est vraiment trop mignonne. Elle pourrait presque devenir la « mascotte » de l'équipe, non? Lol Et puis c'est vrai, Kai sait être adorable quand il veut…mais j'en dis pas plus!^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Kaila (par Sword): Tu trouves Kai mignon à faire la Maman ? Tu as trois chapitres pour en profiter ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Yaoifanatique (par Kalas): Ravie que cette fic te fasse rire comme ça! Tu peux nous croire, t'as pas fini de rire.^^ Bonne lecture!**_

_**Pfchti59 (par sword) : Contente que la fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 :_

Tyson _(regarde Ray préparé à manger) _: …

Ray: Tyson... Arrête...

Tyson: Mais j'ai faim !

Ray: Peut-être, mais tu bave sur le planché.

Max _(sourit) _: Tu passeras la serpillière après.

Tyson: Ouais, ouais...

_(Voix off de Kenny dans le salon)_ : NAAAAAAAAN! MON CLAVIER!

Ray _(sursaute et fait tomber le pot de sel dans la bouffe)_ : Oups...

La gaffe de Ray ne passa pas inaperçu, malgré tout ses efforts…

Tyson : NAN ! Ray, t'abuse ! T'as gâché de la nourriture ! Espèce de traître ! J'vais mourir de faim !

Ray: Ben, j'ai pas fait exprès…

Max : Et puis on peut toujours faire autre chose Tyson, c'est pas la mort....

Tyson : Siiiiiiii, va falloir attendre !.....

A cet instant, Kai rentra de son entraînement. Un méga silence suivit et tout le monde le fixa.

Kai (_méfiant_): Quoi?

Tyson : J'ai faim !!

Max : Et Ray a renversé le pot de sel dans le saladier.... (_soupir_)

Tyson : Kai ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

Ray: à deux, on pourrait aller plus vite pour faire autre chose.

Kai (_regard croche_): Ça va pas, non? Démerdez-vous sans moi!

Tyson : Allez Kai ! Pour moi ! Pour nous !

Kai: Pas question! Je vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à faire la bouffe!

Tyson : On va tous mourir de faim Kai ! Tu es notre seul espoir !

Kai (_l'air je m'en fou_): Pas mon problème…

Ray soupira. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire changer Kai d'avis. A moins d'un miracle…

Tyson (_a soudain une idée lumineuse, sourire malicieux_):Alors tu n'es pas si parfait...

Kai (_tilt_):....Comment ça?

Ray compris ce que Tyson mijotai et souri. Il riait intérieurement mais ne devait rien dire pour laisser le plan de son équipier fonctionner.

Tyson : Tu n'es pas parfait, tu sais pas faire la cuisine. Avoue le.

_Kai (a un sourcil qui tilt): _Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tyson!

Tyson (_agite un doigt devant Kai_): Allez avoue-le Kai ! T'es nul en cuisine !

_Kai( est a deux doigts de pété un câble) _N'importe quoi! J'ai pas envi, c'est tout!

Tyson : Ouais, tu dis ça pour pas perdre la face ! Ray est plus fort que toi et tu le supporte pas, hein ?! Aller avoue Kai !

_Kai (se retient de pas lui faire ravalé ce qu'il vient de dire) _Tssss.... Je vois pas pourquoi je discute avec toi. Et je ne suis pas jaloux de Ray! Saches que je SAIS faire la cuisine!

Tyson : Prouve le !

_Kai (sent que sa sent pas bon pour lui)_........Pourquoi je te le prouverais?

Tyson : Parce que t'es le capitaine et que tu dois nous prouver que t'en est digne !

_Kai: _T'es en train de prétendre que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est ça??

Tyson : Ouais exactement !

Kai_: (grogne) _C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Ray_ (lui tend un joli tablier avec de grosses fleurs hawaïennes dessus) _Tiens, t'en aura besoin.

Tyson : (_mort de rire derrière Kai_) Allez CAPITAINE, montre-nous de quoi t'es capable!

Kai se jura qu'il y aurai vengeance très prochainement sur le bleuté.

_Kai: _**…**_(prend le tablier)_... Va donc attendre dans le salon plutôt que de resté dans nos pattes!

Ray mit son tablier et attendit que Kai en est fait de même pour pouvoir préparer à manger_._

Tyson : essaye de pas trop nous intoxiquer... _(va dans le salon, jubile) _Je suis le meilleur !

Dans la cuisine…

Ray: Allez, Kai!

_Kai: _Toi, je t'ai rien demandé! _(met le tablier) _Je jure que je me vengerai!

Dans le salon…

Max : Calme Tyson, il va s'en rendre conte sinon...

Tyson : Ouais, t'as raison, n'empêche, je paierai cher pour voir Kai en tablier en train de faire la cuisine....

Max: _(sourire malicieux) _Je suis sûr que c'est possible.... Kenny ?

Kenny : Compris Max, je vois ou tu veux en venir... _(sort une cameras, la branche sur Dizzy)_ Voila, il y a plus qu'à la mettre dans la cuisine, je pourrais même enregistrer pour garder un bon souvenir.

Kenny brancha la camera et ils ouvrir tout doucement la porte de la cuisine. Kai et Ray, en tablier, préparaient à manger et Kenny filmait.

Kenny : C'est bon je film. Ca enregistre, perd pas une miette Dizzy!

Tyson : _(mort de rire derrière l'écran) _Comme il est mignon le Kai qui nous fait à manger et qui épluche les petit oignons....

Max : Il a l'air de bien manier le couteau... J'aimerai pas me retrouver en face de lui quand il en a un en main...

Tyson : Tu parle! C'est une peluche ce mec sous ses airs froid !

Kai_ (a entendu un p'tit bruit) _Hm? _(se retourne)_

Ray: Kai! Ça vient ces oignons?

Kai: _(reprend son activité, septique) _Hm....

Tyson: _(imite Ray) _Kai, ça vient ces oignons ? _(écroulé de rire)_

Kai_, _qui cette fois était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, se retourna et fixa la porte. Il se rapprocha, un énorme couteau à la main....

Kenny : ho ho... Dizzy tu continue de filmer, je change de programme mine de rien.

Kenny ouvrit une autre fenêtre tandis que Max allumait la télévision et que Tyson s'asseyait par terre, juste devant.

Tyson _(fait semblant de parler a la télé) _Allez ! Vas-y, découpe ces oignons, bon sang !

Kai, qui avait légèrement ouvert la porte de la cuisine, les observa toujours aussi septique. C'était louche…Il referma la porte.

Kenny : _(voit que Kai est reparti) _On a eu chaud... Moins fort Tyson...

Tyson : _(soupir) _J'm'en fiche, j'ai un dossier sur Kai, il me devra respect et fini les corvées!

Kai_ : (apparaît devant Tyson, un air accusateur)...._J'LE SAVAI! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER!

Tyson : Kenny protége Dizzy ! _(souri)_ bah Kai, t'as pas fini la cuisine? T'en a marre ? Ou t'es vraiment pas doué ?

Kenny _(enregistre le fichier et l'envoie a un ami avant de fermer son ordinateur)_

Kai: Joue pas à ça avec moi, Tyson!

Tyson : Mais je joue à rien Kai.... Rien du tout, tu te fait des idées... C'est la vapeur qui t'est monter au cerveau ? Ah j'oubliais, tu n'as pas de cerveau....

Max _(chuchote) _Regardez moi qui parle!

Kai: Tssssss... Pour quelqu' un qui se souvient pas où est-ce qu'il a rangé sa brosse à dent....

Tyson _(grogne, perd son sourire) _Ca arrive à tous le monde ! Et moi je dis pas être parfait, capitaine....

Kai: Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais.

Ray _(de la cuisine) _KAAAAAAAAAI!

Tyson : _(sourit) _On t'appelle... cuistot....

Kai _(grogne) _Vous me le paierez!

Kai retourna d'un pas rageur dans la cuisine, laissant ses trois autres coéquipiers morts de rire.

_(voix off de Kai: T'avais besoin de gueuler aussi fort???)_

Tyson _(saute de joie) _Je suis le meilleur !

Max : Oui, irréprochable, comme tu viens de dire....

Tyson : .... Max tu dois être dans mon camps !

Max : Normal je suis de ton équipe, mais ça n'empêche que j'aime te faire redescendre sur terre.

Tyson : ....

Dizzi: Bien parlé, Max! Ce cher Tyson a besoin qu'on lui remette les pendules à l'heure parfois.

Tyson : ....

Max : Allez, le prend pas mal!

Tyson : ....

Max : Quoi tu Boude ?

Tyson : Je boude pas !

Kenny : Ouah Tyson qui parlait pas, un miracle, il aura pas duré longtemps, j'aurai du filmer, on va me traiter de menteur si je dis ça....

A ce moment là, Ray leur cria de venir manger, ce que Tyson s'empressa de faire. Kai, déjà assit à table ,et sans son tablier, fixait furieusement Tyson.

Ray: Euh.... Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Mélinda?

Max : Elle était pas dans son berceau ?

Silence…

Kai: Et en plus vous enchaînez les conneries_.._…_(se lève et part la chercher)_

Tyson : Gnagnagnagnagnagnagnagna.....

Max : Tyson, grandi un peu...

Tyson : _(tire la langue à Max) _Je fais ce que je veux!

Max : _(pouffe de rire) _Mais bien sûr Tyson....

Tyson : ....

_(voix off de Kai: Mais c'est pas vrai ça!!!! TU VA SORTIR DE LA, OUI???)_

Tyson : Attention! Tornade Kai, le retour! Planquez-vous, protéger la nourriture !!

Ray: Hm? quelque chose me di qu'on ferait bien d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe…

Max : Je crois aussi....

Tyson : Mais on a pas fini de manger !

Max : _(soupir) _Tyson ! elle va pas s'envoler la nourriture !

Tyson : Non, mais refroidir !

Kenny : _(dépité) _Tyson...

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon pour voir, ahuri, un Kai allongé sur le sol, à plat ventre, en train d'essayer de faire sortir quelque chose de sous la bibliothèque à pieds....

Ray _(hallucine) _Kai! Me di pas que... que...

Kai _(grogne) _Si....

Tyson : Kenny la cameras ! Kai mort la poussière !

Kai: Ta gueule, Tyson! La gosse que TU as tant voulu GARDER est coincée là-dessous!

Max : Et puis... toi c plus souvent qu'on te voit mordre la poussière, ça change...

Tyson : _(lance un regard noir à Max, grogne)_

Max : Fait pas ton ours mal lécher... _(s'approche de Kai, se met a plein ventre) _Mélinda, vient...

Méline : _(sous le meuble, joue avec une pelote de poussière) _Gné?

Ray: Je crois que je vais appeler le service d'étage...

Kai: Ca va pas, non? Tu reste là! Va donc chercher le biberon!

Tyson : Ouais, Kai a faim !

Max : Rooh, arrête 5 minutes, Tyson ! _(sourire malicieux) _Après tout, qui aime bien châtit bien... _(tend une main ver Mélinda) _Viens poupette.

Mélinda _(met la pelote de poussière dans la main de Max) _Gah!

Ray : _(arrive avec le biberon et le tend à Kai) _Tu vas en faire quoi?

Kai: L'appâté…_(montre le biberon à Mélinda)_

Max : _(retire la pelote de sous le meuble) _Au moins, elle jouera plus avec sa.... Allez viens, t'as faim ?

Méline : _(tourne le dos) _Gné Hmmmmmmmmm_.…(se mordille le pied)...._

Max : Mélindaaaa.... regarde le biberons....

Mélinda: Hmmmmm.....?

Kai: Bon, sa suffit! Ray, viens là!

Ray _(s'approche) _euh....

Kai attrapa les cheveux de Ray et les montra à Mélinda, tandis que Ray criait désespérément de le relâcher. La petite ne tarda pas à s'y accrocher et ils purent enfin la faire sortir de sous le meuble. Quand à Ray, il retrouva ses cheveux avec bonheur.

Max : _(sourit)_ Merci Ray....

Ray _(les larmes aux yeux) _Mouais....

Tyson : Bon maintenant que vous l'avez, on peu peut être aller manger?

Les autres acquièrent et allèrent manger,après que Kai ai changé la gosse qui été pleine de poussière…

Tyson : Vive la nourriture ! Longue vie à la cuisine de Ray !

Max : Il est de pire en pire...

Kenny : Si sa continue, c'est à lui qu'on va devoir changer les couches....

Tyson : Ouais exact.... Hey !

Max : _(pouffe de rire)_

Tyson : _(prend une mine boudeuse)_

Ray: J'vous signale que sans Kai on aurai pas mangé de si tôt.

Tyson : Pfff, grâce a tes cheveux, lui il a rien fait... _(pouffe de rire) _A part mordre la poussière !

Kai: Tu cherche à mourir?

Tyson : 'tentions, j'ai un fichier sur toi… _(souri)_

Kai: _(grogne) _J'me vengerai, t'inquiète…

Tyson : Hmm il était beau ton tablier _(souri) _Les jolie fleurs....

Kai: Pffffffffff! Bouffe et fou moi la paix!

Ray: On fait quoi cet après-m'?

Tyson ; On dort.

Kai: Tu rêve! toi, tu t'occupe de la gosse, Ray, tu fais le ménage, c'est le bordel ici. Max, tu l'aide et Kenny s'occupe de vos toupies!

Tyson : Et si je refuse ?

Max : Tyson...

Kai: _(air menaçant)....._Tu veux dormir ce soir?

Ray: _(air malicieux) _Sa sous-entend quoi?

Tyson : _(a eu une idée mal placé, hallucine) _Kai !

Kai: _(fini de bouffer)_

Ray: _(hallucine aussi) _Kai? Tu dis rien???

Kai : _( a pas capté) _Hm?

Tyson : _(a plus faim, repousse son assiette) _J'te croyais pas comme ça...

Kai: Quoi encore?

Ray: Bah.....

Tyson _(tousse)_

Kai _(arque un sourcil_): Mais quoi encore?

Tyson : ...

Max : Ce que tu as dit... prête à confusion

Kai:...…(_vient de capté_).....!(_les regarde effaré) _NAN MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES OU QUOI?????? _(hyper rouge)_

Ray: Bah, c'est de ta faute

Tyson : Il y a pas 36 façon d'empêché quelqu'un de dormir _(hausse les épaules)_

Kai: Vous êtes tous..... BANDE DE PERVERS!!!!

Max : On te rappelle que tu dors avec, hein.

Tyson : Raison de plus

Kai: _(sidéré) _J'vous connaît plus. _(part)_

Tyson _(tape dans la main de Ray) _Adieu les entraînement !

Kai _(revient) _ET JE VEUX VOUS VOIR A L'ENTRAINEMEN DANS 2 HEURES C'EST CLAIR?????!!!!!!

Tyson : Part ! Oust !

Kai : _(grogne)_

Tyson : T'es parti, tu nous connais plus, oublie pas hein !

Kai : Tss…

Tyson : part ! _(va dans le salon, s'allonge, s'endort en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ronfle)_

Max : Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il a bien mangé

Kai: Il perd rien pour attendre ce fainéant! _(s'approche, le regarde, réfléchi)_

Ray: Kai?.....Kai??.....KAI??

Kai: Hm?

Max : Tu veux faire quoi ?

Kai _(sourire mauvais)_ J'ai changé d'avis, allez vous entraîner, j'arrive.

Max _(regarde Tyson, puis Ray)_

Kenny _(cherche pas, y va)_

Kai: Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Dehors!

Max : Et Tyson ?

Kai: J'm'en occupe_.…(sourire qui présage vraiment rien de bon)_

Max : Tu veux pas qu'on le prenne ?

Kai: _(le regarde d'un air menaçant)_

Ray: allez, vient Max, Kenny est déjà parti.

Max : Euh oui...

Tyson _(dort bien profondément)_

Kai parti dans la salle de bain et y rempli un sceau d'eau froide, il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour y prendre quelques glaçons. Un sourire orna ses lèvre en revenant dans le salon.

Kai : Tu va voir..…(_met des glaçons dans le Tee-shirt de Tyson et lui balance l'eau)_

Tyson : _(se réveille, se met a gigoter) _Ah gla gla gla !!!

Kai : _(s'approche bizarrement de Tyson) _Bien dormi?

Tyson (_enlève son tee-shirt) _C'est quoi ça ?!

Kai: _(se rapproche encore et encore, pose un genou sur l'accoudoir et se penche vers Tyson) _J'ai pensé que tu avais chaud.....

Tyson _(recule collé dans le canapé) _euh... Kai ?

Kai _(pose une main sur l'autre accoudoir et son autre genou entre les jambes de Tyson, se penche un peu plus) _Hm?

Tyson _(rougie) _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kai : _(sourire mauvais) _Je te réserve ....Une surprise, disons, si.........

Tyson : _(essaye de se reculer un peu plus) _Si ?

Kai : _(se penche très très près et rapproche son genou) _si........... SI TU NE VA PAS T'ENTRAINER IMEDIATEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(se dégage de sur Tyson) _ALLEZ! DEHORS COMME LES AUTRES!!!

Tyson : ... _(sous le choque, se reprend, file en vitesse)_

Kai était heureux, il avait réussi son coup…

Tyson : _(lance sa Dragoon dans le bey stadium_) Allez !

Max : Tyson ?

Tyson : Part la tempête du Dragoon !!

Max : _(hallucine) _Tyson ! Tu bosse la ?!

Tyson : Tait-toi !

Ray _(hallucine aussi)_ Je me demande ce que Kai t'a fait ou dit pour que tu bosse comme ça....?

Tyson (_rougi, secoue la tête) _Allez Dragoon met la gomme !!!

Kai _(arrive de nul part) _Ray, Max, vous allez faire un match ensemble. Tyson, contre moi..…(_plonge son regard dans celui de Tyson)_

Tyson (_rappelle Dragoon, acquiesce)_

Ray _(les regardes bizarre avant de regarder Max)_

Max : On y va ?

Ray: Ok, allons-y.

Kai (_se met devant une arène, fixe Dranzer et regarde de nouveau Tyson) _Près?

Max _(s'éloigne, regarde Kai et Tyson_) A ton avis, que c'est t'il passé ?

Ray: Alors là, j'aimerais bien le savoir.....

Tyson : Hm...

Kai _(lance Dranzer) _....

Ray _(les regardes_) C'est vraiment étrange, allons demander à Kenny.

Tyson (_lance Dragoon)_

Max : Attend que Kai soit concentré.

Ray: Oui, t'as raison.

Max : J'ai toujours raison (_fait un sourire ironique, hausse les épaules)_

Kai (_hyper concentré)_

Max : Allez vient, c'est le moment...

Tyson (_lutte pas trop) _...

Ray: Oui (_ils s'approchent de Kenny)_ Kenny,tu peux nous faire voir un truc?

Kenny : (_les regardes) _De quoi ? Vous voulez voir le combat Kai et Tyson sur Dizzy ?

Ray: Non, autre chose. ....Max, tu lui dis ?

Max : On est sûr qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Kai et Tyson, on voudrait voire.

Ray: Tu peux faire ça?

Kenny : Dizzy, tu as continué d'enregistrer ?

Dizzi: Oui, voilà (_affiche la vidéo)_

Max : C'est... C'est Kai là ?!

Ray (_hallucine_) Nan, je rêve, il va pas l'embrasser quand même???

Max : T'as vu la tête de Ty' ?!

Ray: Oui..…(_vois le passage ou Kai menace Tyson et ou Ty' fuit en courrant_) me disait aussi.....

Max : Je vois...

Dizzy: Alalala, ce cher Kai.

Kai: _(juste derrière eux) _un problème ?

Max _(se retourne à temps) _Nan !

Kai (_hausse un sourcil) _Hm ......Kenny?

Kenny : Euh, j'ai enregistré le combat

Kai: Hm. Ray, Max, au boulot! Et .....le prochain qui m'espionne avec une camera .....Je la lui fait bouffer, c'est clair? _(air sauvage)_

Max : Vient Ray ! _(file)_

Tyson était resté sur place, regardant le vide complètement plongé dans ses pensée, sa toupie arrêtée dans le bey stadium.

Kai: Tyson! Reste pas planté là! Assit-toi.

Tyson : ...

Kai (_pense) _M'enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout d'un coup?? Est-ce que je l'aurais vraiment choqué....? J'espère que non.....

Max _(regarde Tyson, puis Ray_) Il est dans la lune ?

Ray: C'est sûrement qu'il pense à la meilleur façon de vraiment réalisé ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure....

Max (_pouffe de rire) _On peut les y aider si il n'y a que ça !

Ray (_pouffe aussi) _Oui, pourquoi pas

Kai (_va cherché Tyson et pose doucement sa main sur son épaule) _Tyson?

Tyson (_réagi même pas) _...

Max : Ils ont déjà le bébé (_hausse les épaules)_

Kai (_emmène Tyson à leur suite) _Continuez l'entraînement

Max : _(regarde Kai) _Bien...

Tyson reprit ses esprit lorsqu'il senti son capitaine l'entraîner avec lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui.

Kai _(regarde Tyson)_ Ça va?

Tyson : Euh... Oui oui ! (_fait demi tour, retourne au beystadium, récupère Dragoon)_

Kai _(continu de le regarder) _Hm .....Bon, dans ce cas, on continu. Ray, Max, à vous.

Max (_souri, regarde Ray) _Cette fois ton tigre va devenir un joli chaton.

Ray: C'est ce qu'on va voir. près?

Max : Quand tu veux !

Ray: DRIGER, ATTAKE!

Max : En avant Draciel !!!

Ray: La griffe du tigre! Ce soir on mangera de la soupe de tortue!

Max : Que tu crois !

Pendant ce temps là, Kai observait discrètement Tyson…Ce dernier restait fixé sur Dragoon, les yeux ne regardant pas vraiment son spectre, debout, droit comme un I au milieu du beystadium comme s'il faisait parti du décor.

Kai _(retourne le voir et lui souffle à l'oreille) _Il faut qu'on parle

Tyson _(se tend, se retourne, laisse tomber Dragoon par terre, recule) _...

Kai (_pense) _Je l'ai vraiment choqué, alors .....Hm.…(_secoue la tête et pense encore_) Il doit s'être imaginé des trucs ....je le dégoûte.…(_part_)

Tyson _(un peu surpris, était dans ses pensées) _Euh.... _(reprend Dragoon, à pas capté) _...

Kenny : Kai où tu vas ?

Ray et Max finirent leur match nul et s'approchèrent de Tyson…

Ray: Tu devrais aller le voir

Tyson (_retourné dans ses pensées)_

Max : Il est vraiment bizarre là...

Ray: Oui ....Tyson, tu viens, on va manger?

Tyson : ...

Max _(hallucine) _Il est malade ?

Kenny : Tyson ! Le buffet est prêt !

Ray: Faut croire. Bon Tyson, on rentre, allez, vient _(le prend par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à leur suite)_

Tyson : _(relève la tête) _Un buffet ? Où ça ????????

Max _(souri) _Hé hé hé sacré Tyson.

Tyson (_rentre en vitesse) _Il est où le buffet ?!

Ray: Enfin redevenu lui-même…

Tyson entra mais Kai était déjà là, debout prêt de la fenêtre en train de fixer le ciel d'un air songeur et .....triste?

Tyson : Kai ?

Kai: _(continu de regarder le ciel) _Hm?

Tyson : Ça ne vas pas ?

Kai _(le regarde avec toujours le même air) _Si, sa va. Il faut qu'on discute. _(lui désigne leur chambre du menton)_

Tyson : Juste discuter hein ?

Kai: _(hoche la tête) _Juste discuter

Tyson : Ok... _(va dans la chambre)_

Max : Kenny, la caméra

Kenny : Dizzy

Dizzy: C'est parti

Ray: Vous croyez que c'est correcte?

Kenny : Ben... on fait qu'écouter ?

Ray: Ok alors !

Dans la chambre.......

Tyson _(s'assois sur le lit) _Quoi ?

Kai _(hésite à le rejoindre puis finalement, s'appui contre l'armoire) _Tout à l'heure ....Je ne sais pas se que tu t'es imaginé ...Enfin, c'était juste, histoire de te faire peur. Pour que tu te bouge un peu.…(_détourne le regard) _Je ne voulais pas que ....Enfin, que tu crois que....

Tyson : Tout à l'heure ?

Kai: Hm. Dans le salon.... Enfin bref, désolé si tu as cru quelque chose ...C'était con de ma part.....

Tyson : (_tilt) _Oh ça ! C'est oublié _(souri)_

Kai _(le regarde sidéré) _Oublié????? Mais ..........Ah laisse tomber...

Tyson _(soupir) _C'est pas pour ça... que j'étais dans la lune.

Kai _(le fixe comme tout à l'heure)_

Tyson : D… De quoi ?

Kai: Et c'était pourquoi alors?

Tyson : Rien

Kai _(soupire) _Rien.... Comme tu veux....

Tyson : C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

Kai _(va se coucher de son côté du lit et croise les bras derrière la tête en fixant le plafond_).....

Tyson : Hey oh !

Kai: Non, c'est bon.

Tyson : Allez dit

Kai: Y a rien, je te dit.

Tyson : Tu verrais ta tête tu dirais pas ça…

Kai _(le regarde en coin) _Et tu va faire quoi? Me tirer les vers du nez?

Tyson (_se met au dessus) _Pourquoi pas ?

Kai (_rougi furieusement et sait plus où mettre ses mains) _Tyson, descend!

Tyson (_souri) _Alors ? Qu'est ce t'as ?

Max (_hallucine) _A croire qu'il y a deux Tyson...

Kai (_idem) _Mais rien bon sang! _(pense) _Oulà ..................... C'est quoi .....ça.....? Oh, non....................._(rougi encore plus) _POUSSE-TOI CRETIN!

Tyson : _(pose son front contre celui de Kai) _T'as de la fièvre ou je rêve ?

Kai (_que ça a refroidi directe) _Quoi?

Tyson : T'es chaud.

Kai (_rougi légèrement) _Je vais bien....

Tyson : _(pose ses lèvres sur le front de Kai, lui dégage quelque mèche au préalable, ferme les yeux)..._

Kai _(sait vraiment plus où se mettre et sent qu'il a des bouffées de chaleur_)....Tyson....

Tyson : Chuuuuuut _(se redresse un peu_) T'es chaud, tu t'es encore trop donné avoue.

Kai (_le regarde un peu pommé) _Non, ça va ....Hm.... Ça ira encor mieux si tu te pousse.

Tyson _(s'assois sur le ventre de Kai_) Pour te laisser te tuer ? Tient ! Max ! Ray !

Kai _(réagit_) NAN, PAS EUX!

Ray et Max et Kenny entrent…

Ray: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii? Ben Tyson, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Kai?

Tyson : Je l'empêche de bouger, Môsieur est malade

Kai: J'suis pas malade.

Tyson : Rah Kai ! Boucle là ! T'es malade ! Rajoutes- en et je t'attache !

Max : Tout les deux vous faites beaucoup d'allusion en ce moment....

Kenny : Euh... J'vais m'occuper de la puce _(file)_

Ray: J'appelle un médecin.

Kai: Hey! Non! Je vais bien! Tyson dégage de sur moi! _(se débat comme il peut)_

Tyson : Me cherche pas !

Kai: Tyson, pousse toi avant que..…(_pense) _Et merde ......pourvu qu'il remarque rien _(arrête de se débattre, légèrement rougissant)_

Tyson : Avant que ?

Kai _(rougi encore plus) _Non, rien....

Tyson : Avant que quoi ?

Tous les efforts de Tyson furent vint, Kai se tût. Le bleuté resta au-dessus arrêtant son interrogatoire tout en soupirant.

Kai _(pense toujours) _Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne descende pas plu bas, pitié, pitié, pitié!

Tyson : _(reste dessus) _Bon Ray tu l'appelle ce médecin !

Ray: _(dans le salon) _C'EST FAIT! IL ARRIVE BIENTOT! _(revient dans la chambre et regarde Max, Tyson, et Kai, souri) _Ça va Kai, on te dérange pas trop?

Tyson : Vous dérangez, il doit se reposer, dehors !

Ray: Avoue, tu le veux pour toi tout seul ....Tu viens Max, on va les laisser en tête à tête....

Tyson : _(rougi) _vous êtes mal saint !

Max _(souri) _On a déjà Mélinda, ça nous suffit hein...

Ray: A plus!(_sort de la chambre avec Max)_

Tyson : Pfff

Max (_souri, suis Ray) _A ton avis, ça va faire du bruit ?

Ray: Qui sais!

Kai: (_soupire)…_

Tyson : Tu as fini de te débattre ?

Kai _(trop rouge) _Tes lourd, descend

Tyson : Ça te fait les abdos.

Kai: Tyson, t'es lourd, pousse toi!

Tyson : Si tu promet de pas bouger.

Kai (_soupire) _C'est bon, promis.

Tyson (_se pousse, s'assois à côté) _Le médecin devrait pas tarder.

Kai _(pense) _OUI! Enfin! S'il l'avait sentit ..............Arg! J'ose même pas y penser! _(soupire de soulagement et se calme)_

Tyson : _(s'impatiente) _Ray ! Il est où le médecin !

Ray: (_entre justement avec le médecin) _Ici .

Tyson (_croise les bras) _Il aurait eu le tend de mourir 3 fois…

Médecin: Bon, voyons voir ......A-t-il de la fièvre?

Tyson : Oui !

Kai: Non!

Médecin: hm hm..…(_à Tyson) _vous pouvez sortir ou bien rester, c'est comme vous voulez _(à Kai) _Allez, déshabillez-vous.

Kai : _(le regarde croche) _Allez vous faire foutre!

Tyson : Ray dehors ! Kai !

Ray: _(sort)_

Tyson : Bon Kai ! Tu te déshabille, grouille toi !

Kai _(regarde effaré Tyson, puis le médecin) _Quoi?

Médecin: Le haut, ça suffira

Kai: Bon.... (_se lève et retire son haut)_

Max : Kenny la cam…

Tyson _(rougi, détourne un peu les yeux)_

Kai _(se rassois_)...

Le médecin sortit ses outils de travail et demanda à Kai de respirer bien fort, puis il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche en grand et enfin, posa ses mais sur ses tempes avant de prendre sa tension....

Médecin: Hmmmmm .....C'est pas fameux tout ça. Vous avez bien fais de m'appeler

Tyson : Tiens ! Tu vois, Kai ! J'avais raison !

Kai (_grogne_) C'est bon, ça va....

Tyson : Non justement ça ne va pas !

Médecin: Non, ça ne va pas. Vous vous surmenez, jeune homme. Du repos, boire plus d'eau, et bien manger. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut. Et rester au chaud. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments, vous avez une petite chute de tension et une petite rhino.

Tyson : Il va vivre quand même hein ?

Médecin: _(rit) _Bien sûr! Mais il devra garder le lit pendant 10 jours.

Kai: QUOI???? 10 JOURS?! MAIS VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER OU QUOI?

Tyson : Boucle là Kai ! Si il faut je t'attache !!!

Médecin (_à Tyson_) Au fait, essayez d'éviter ....comment dire ....de trop vous câliner, hm, c'est compris?

Kai _(rouge Dranzer)_

Tyson : _(hausse un sourcil)_

Médecin: (_soupir) _Évité d'avoir des .....rapports qui pourraient fatiguer votre compagnon......

Kai: (_baisse la tête de honte) _On est pas ensemble....

Médecin: Oh!

Tyson (_tilt, rougi) _Han !

Médecin (_gêné de sa bourde) _Hem ...Oui bon, je vais y aller.... Bonne journée! (_sort)_

Tyson : _(regarde Kai) _E... Ensemble ? _(rougi)_

Kai: _(hausse les épaules) _Les médecins, c'est bête, cherche pas..... Bon.…(_se lève)_

Tyson : COUCHE !!!!!!!

Kai: Hey, tu me parle autrement, je sui toujours ton capitaine et.…(_se sent pas bien et retombe assis sur le lit)_

Tyson : Kai ?

Kai _(une main sur sa tête) _C'est rien.........

Tyson : _(s'approche) _A peine

Kai: J'ai froid.…(_frisonne)...._c'est tout.…(_s'allonge)_

Tyson : C'est sûrement la fièvre _(le couvre)_ RAY !!! MAX !!

Kai _(pense) _Tyson .....Il est vraiment trop mère -poule....

Ray et Max arrivèrent

Ray: Oui? Quoi?

Tyson : Vous pouvez aller chercher les médicaments de Kai ?

Max : (_souri) _Faut le dire si tu veux rester seul avec.

Tyson : Arrêté avec vos allusions perverses !

Ray: C'est bon, c'est bon, on y va, faites pas de bêtises!

Kai: (_voix essoufflé) _J'vais les tués....

Tyson : arrête de parlé et dort toi

Max _(souri) _Ty' ?

Tyson : Quoi encore ? Vous devriez être parti !

Max : Tu fera une bonne maman ! _(file)_

Tyson (_grogne) _MAX REVIEN ICI !!!!

Kai: Tyson....?

Tyson : Hm ?

Kai: Reste_.…(s'endort doucement_)

Tyson : _(s'assois sur le lit) _Kai ...Je reste t'en fait pas, repose toi.... Ils vont te chercher tes médicaments....

Kenny (_s'occupe de Mélinda) _Ma pauvre, on s'occupe peu de toi hein

Méline Ga! _(fait des bulles)_

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre...

Tyson _(allongé sous les couettes contre Kai) _Tu trembles...

Kai _(s'éveille un peu, se blotti contre Tyson et se rendors)_

Tyson _(joue avec l'une des mèches de Kai, fasciné)_

Kai _(se re-éveille) _Tyson?

Tyson : _(rougi) _Euh, oui ?

Kai _(soupir de bien-être)_

Tyson _(hallucine) _Kai ?

Kai: Hm.......?

Tyson : _(fait un p'tit sourire)_

Kai: (_légèrement dans les vapes) _continu....

Tyson : hein ????????,

Kai: (_toujours dans les vapes)....._

Tyson _(peut pas s'empêcher de jouer avec la mèche de Kai) _Kai...

Kai _(ferme les yeux)_

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire) _C'est ça que tu veux que je continue ?

Kai _(hoche doucement la tête, toujours les yeux fermés)_

Tyson : 'Tain tu m'a fait peur là... (_continue)_

Max : C'est trognon (_souri)_

Ray: Oui, je savais pas Kai comme ça

Max : Il devrais être malade plus souvent

Ray _(ri)_

Tyson (_resserre un peu Kai contre lui) _T'es gelé.... _(lui frotte doucement le dos)_

Kai (_pense) _J'veux bien être plus souvent malade.....

Tyson (_s'échauffe un peu à être si prêt de Kai, rougi, cache sa tête dans le cou de Kai, croise les jambes) _Hmpf...

Kai: _(murmure_) Tyson .....T'es cheveux ....ça chatouille.....

Tyson : Hmmmm....

Kai hésita à passer ses bras autour de la taille de Tyson… Ce dernier ne bougea pas, commençant à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le leader de l'équipe se décida finalement ses bras. A peine eu t-il le temps de faire son action, qu'il s'endormit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvre…

Tyson (_rougi) _Kai... _(fait un petit sourire, ferme les yeux, s'endors à son tour contre Kai, lui tien chaud)_

Dans le salon…

Ray: Bon, on devrais allez chercher les médocs de Kai, maintenant qu'ils dorment tout les deux

Max : Oui, on louperas normalement plus rien.

Kenny: La p'tite aussi s'est endormi, on va être tranquille pendant quelques heures

Max (_souri) _Peut être jusqu'à demain matin allez vient Ray !

Ray: J'arrive! A tout à l'heure Kenny.

Ils sortent.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Swordetios et Kalas1209**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Papas**

_**Bonne lecture! (attention: Lemon)**_

* * *

_Chapitre 8:_

La soirée se déroula calmement, pour une fois. Le lendemain au environs de 10h....

Max _(aide Ray à faire à manger) _Tu penses qu'ils dorment encore ?

Ray: Je pense, oui

Max : Il faudrait que Kai prenne ses médicaments nan ?

Ray: Je vais les mettrent sur sa table de nuit, Tyson voudra peu être s'en occuper

Max (_souri, lui donne un petit cou de coude) _Tu es en forme toi avec les allusions

Ray _(rit) _Il faut dire qu'hier, ils nous on pas aidé c'est deux là

Max : C'est vrai... Ils ont peut être continué pendant qu'on dormait ?

Ray: Max! J'te savais pas comme ça! Tu m'impressionnes

Max : J'ai été à bonne école !

Ray (_rit) _Bon allez, j'y vais.

Ray prit les médocs et entra doucement dans la chambre où était Tyson et Kai. Ils dormait paisiblement enlacés alors il posa discrètement les médocs sur la table de nuit et sorti.

Max : (_Tends une bouteille d'eau à ray) _Tien, je ne pense pas que la salive de Tyson suffise pour les médicaments (_souri)_

Ray (_pouffe de rire) _J'avoue (_repart déposer la bouteille et revient)_

Max (_regarde un peu Ty' et Kai) _Hey Ray...

Ray: Hm? Oui, quoi?

Max (_s'approche) _Regarde le cou de Kai.. (_souri)_

Ray: (_regarde) _Mais ....C'est .....Sacré Tyson va!

Max (_souri) _Il veut passer aux choses sérieuses

Tyson (_s'étire) _Hmmmmmm... Quoi Tyson…

Ray: On t'as apporté les médocs pour Kai. On va aller faire un tour, hein Max? Allez, A plus !

Tyson _(s'assoie se frotte la tête) _L'est quel heure ?

Ray (_déjà parti avec Max) …_

Kai: (_gigote un peu) _Tyson.........

Max : Kenny on peu t'emprunter Dizzy ?

Kenny : Oui !

Max : Merci (_va allumer Dizzy) _Tu peux nous connecter à la caméras dans la chambre ?

Tyson : _(regarde Kai)_

Kai _(ouvre doucement les yeux, voit Tyson qui le regarde, regarde la fenêtre) _L'est quel heure?

Tyson : Je ne sais pas

Kai: Hm..…(_s'assoit et se frotte les yeux)_

Tyson : Tes médicaments

Kai: (_regarde les médicaments l'air assassin_) J'en veux pas

Tyson : Tu prends

Kai: J'aime pas (_se lève)_

Tyson : Kai

Kai: _(va jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvre) _....Où sont les autres?

Tyson : Kai retourne te coucher !!!

Kai (_regarde Tyson) _C'est bon, j'suis pas en sucre, j'vais pas rester au lit à ne rien faire pendant 10 jours.

Tyson : Si

Kai: Alors là, tu rêves! (_va vers la porte pour sortir)_

Tyson _(le chope à la taille, le ramène sur le lit, s'assois dessus) _Je t'attache si tu veux

Kai: .....On pourrait vraiment croire que t'es un pervers, à dire ça comme ça......

Tyson : Idiot !

Kai _(à un p'tit rire) _C'est toi qui dit ça .....Bon, pousse-toi, j'veux prendre une douche.

Tyson : Tu reste là !

Kai: Hey, j'ai pas envie d'être en sueur toute la journée et je compte pas prendre ma douche avec toi donc, soit tu dégages, soit.....

Tyson : Soit ?

Kai: Soit.…(_renverse Tyson et se retrouve au dessus) _Rien. _(se sauve et s'enferme dans la salle de bain) _

Tyson : Hey Kai !

_(voix off de Kai_): Qu'est-ce tu dit? J't'entends pas! _(ouvre l'arrivé d'eau et prend tranquillement sa douche)_

Tyson _(grogne, va vers la salle de bain, prend Dragoon) _Hyper vitesse !!! _(détruis la porte) _ET LA TU M'ENTTENDS p.... _(voit Kai nu, rougi) _...

Kai _(sidéré) _...................NAN MAIS CAVA PAS LA TETE???!!!! DEGAGE!(_rouge)_

Tyson (_se le fait pas répété, file)_

Kai finit tant bien que mal sa douche et retourna dans la chambre avec juste une serviette autour de la taille.

Kai: _(lentement, l'air furieux) _T'es un homme mort.....

Tyson (_allongé sur le lit) _Et toi un homme malade.

Kai: NON MAIS CA PAS DE DEFONCER UNE PORTE COMME SA??? QUI C'EST QUI VAS ENCORE PAYER LA NOTE, HEIN????? Et ........…(_se sent plus très bien)_

Tyson (_se redresse) _Kai ?

Kai (_se ressaisi) _Tu me saoul! _(va vers l'armoire et sort des fringues)......_Tyson, tourne toi!

Tyson (_lui fait déjà dos) _Pour que j'en vois plus ? Nan merci....

Kai: T'es vraiment .…(_bouillonne)....._tu me fatigue _(met un jean et un Tee-shirt à manches longues mais trop grand laissant voire ses épaules)_

Tyson : Met pas un jean, tu vas rester au lit

Kai: JE T'ES DIT DE PAS REGARDER!

Tyson : Il y a le reflet dans la glace j'y peut rien !!

Kai: Tssssssssss.....

Tyson : Tssssssssss

Kai (_retourne à la fenêtre)....._Y'a entraînement aujourd'hui........

Tyson (_se lève, le balance au lit) _Non

Kai: Mais t'as pas bientôt fini, oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?Et arrête de me balancer sur ce lit (_pour lui-même) _Va finir par nous lâcher….

Tyson (_s'assois sur Kai) _Tu me gonfle toi hein, capitaine irresponsable, j'suis sûr que Dranzer serait mieux... Ray !!! Apporte des cordes !!!

Kai: Sont partis......

Tyson : Roh c'est vrai.... _(soupir_) J'm'en fou je bougerais pas de sur toi le temps qu'ils sont partis... Au fait _(lui lance un regard menaçant) _Tes médicaments... Tu vas me faire le plaisir de les prendre !!

Kai (_dégluti)........._J'te rappelle que je suis toujours capitaine

Tyson : Capitaine de l'équipe ouais, mais là c'est pas une question d'équipe Môsieur Kai Hiwatari.

Kai: _(grince) _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.... C'est bon, j'vais les prendre, mais là, tu m'en empêche.

Tyson (_s'assois à côté_) Je surveille... Maintenant tu les prends allez, tu devrais les avoir tous avalé déjà !

Kai: _(pense) _Une vrai mère -poule .....Pire que Ray......…

Kai avala ses médicaments tout en faisant une grimace. Infect ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ces choses ! Il s'allongea sur le côté et regarda Tyson :

Kai : Satisfait ?

Tyson _(souri, à envie de se foutre de la gueule de son "cher" capitaine) _Merci mon capitaine chérie.

Kai (_tilt au mot "chéri" et se retourne, dos à Tyson) _Pfffffffff!

Tyson _(souri_) Ben quoi ça te plais pas ? (_pose une main sur l'épaule de Kai, lui chuchote à l'oreille)_ Mon chéri ? (_lui souffle doucement derrière l'oreille)_

Kai _(rougi et sursaute) _Arrête ça Tyson!

Tyson (_souri, fait descendre sa main jusqu'aux côtes de Kai, fait des allés retour entre hanche et côte)_ Et si je refuse ?

Kai _(rougi plus et arrête la main de Tyson) _Arrête...

Tyson : _(souri, content de son coup) _Si tu restes au lit.

Kai: Tu fais chier _(soupir) _Vraiment chier………

Tyson : (_entend son ventre réclamer, soupir_) Oui ben toi aussi hein!

Kai _( à le ventre qui grogne aussi) _...

Tyson : Bon.... T'as l'autorisation de te lever pour aller dans la cuisine... Mais une fois là-bas tu t'assois et tu me laisse faire !!

Kai: Pour mourir intoxiqué ?

Tyson : Tu m'as jamais vu cuisiner !

Kai : C'est ça qui me fait peur.....

Tyson : Ah ah ah, toi tu sais que changer les couches de la petite alors tait toi si tu veux vraiment pas que je t'empoisonne.

Kai: (_boude) _Tssssssssssss....

Tyson : Bon _(se lève) _Tu viens ou tu restes la ?

Kai _(décide de le faire chier) _Tu m'apportes un plateau repas?

Tyson : Ben bien sur, avec une toupie neuve et le linge repassé ?

Kai : _(s'allonge confortablement) _Ce sera tout, merci.

Tyson : _(hallucine, souri, se prête au jeu, s'incline) _Môsieur ne veut donc pas voir ce que je cuisine ? Il me fait confiance ? Cela pourrai lui être regrettable...

Kai (_continu le jeu) _Va, esclave! Ou il en coûtera de ta vie! _(se cale bien dans les coussins)_

Tyson : Si c'est le cas ! Vous goûterez de mon Dragoon !

Kai (_prend un air hautain) _C'est cela, oui. En attendant, j'ai faim! Allez! Au travail!

Tyson _(souri) _Vous n'allez pas être déçu... _(va dans la cuisine, pense) _Au moins pendant ce temps il est couché... Bon ou je cuisine bien pour lui montrer mes talents, ou je me fous de ça gueule et je "l'empoisonne".... Hmmmmmmm _(regarde un peu la cuisine, souri) _au boulot !

Le bleuté s'affairât à la préparions de deux plateaux : l'un ou il y prépara des aliments immangeables même pour le moins difficiles de l'univers et l'autre où il s'appliqua tel un cuisinier de renommé en gastronomie. Il prit le premier plateau, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et parti dans la chambre apporté le petit déjeuné à Kai.

Kai _(regarde le plateau d'un air dégoûté)_ Ça va pas non? Et mon caviar? Et le champagne? Tsssssssss..…(_se recouche)_

Tyson _(souri) _Ben goûtez, ça ne coûte rien.

Kai: Nan, pas envie de m'étouffer avec.

Tyson : Roh c'est bon.

Kai (_bouge pas pour autant et croise les bras)…_

Tyson : Allezzzzzzzz

Kai: Non! Va me chercher autre chose

Tyson : Tu goûtes d'abord.

Kai (_septique) _Hm...…(_goûte du bout des dents) _.....! MAIS C'EST INFECTE! TYSON!

Tyson (_souri) _Ah, j'me suis trompé de plateau _(repart, revient avec celui ou il c'est appliqué)_ Tiens.

Kai (_méfiant)........_Pourquoi je te ferais confiance?

Tyson : Parce que je me suis vengé avec le premier plateau ? Et que maintenant faut que tu manges pour te rétablir ?

Kai: M'ouais_..…(goûte_)......Pas trop mal ....Manque toujours le caviar et le champagne, cela dit.

Tyson _(hausse les épaules) _Oui ben ça, ça ne s'invente pas hein !

Kai: C'est bon, c'est suffisant. Et puis, il est trop tôt pour le champagne_...…(petit sourire en coin)_

Tyson : Pfff jamais content _(tire la langue)_

Kai: Bon, tu manges ou t'attends le dégèle?

Tyson : Hmmmmmm _(regarde dehors) _J'ai plus faim

Kai _(lâche sa tartine) _Quoi?!

Tyson : Ben quoi ?

Kai: Toi? Ne PLUS avoir faim? ..........C'est quoi l'arnaque? _(regard suspect vers le p'tit déj')_

Tyson _(hausse les épaules, s'étire) _Toi qui te plains sans arrêt de ma faim.

Kai: C'est..... surprenant, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qui cloche (_continu de manger quand même)_

Tyson : J'ai pas non plus mangé hier…

Kai (_cogite) _Ah ......C'est vrai.... Ben raison de plus!

Tyson : J'attends le retour de Ray.

Kai: T'as besoin que se soit lui qui te fasse à manger?? Mange! _(lui tends une tartine) _Profite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Tyson : Nan, j'aime pas manger quand c'est moi qui est fait, alors j'attend Ray.

Kai: T'es d'une logique... _(fini de manger et pose le plateau sur le sol)_ Et maintenant? Tu compte faire quoi?

Tyson : Te faire garder le lit ! _(le pointe du doigt)_

Kai : _(à un petit sourire) _Pas besoin_..…(s'allonge sagement sous les couvertures)_ Tu vois?

Tyson : T'es vraiment malade....

Kai:......

Tyson : _(tilt) _J'ai oublié Dragoon dans la salle de bain, je reviens _(va chercher Dragoon)_

Kai: _(pense) _Ah! Parfait! J'vais pouvoir filler à l'anglaise! _(se lève, cour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se tire dehors)_

Tyson (_entend la porte) _Kai !

Pendants ce temps là, quelque par dans les rues de la ville......

Kai _(pense_) Enfin tranquille....

Tyson _(le cherche, entend le marchant de glace_) Oh... _(souri) _Bon, Kai attendra

Le dit Kai, qui justement passait dans le coin, aperçut Tyson. Ce dernier releva la tête et vu la personne qu'il recherchait :

Tyson _(lui chope le bras) _Toi, je te tiens !

Kai: Merde! Tyson! Lâche-moi! _(se débat et tombe dans l'étant juste derrière lui) _Aaaaaaaaah!

Tyson : (_entraîné) _Idiot !!!

Kai: _(l'éclabousse) _Toi même! Andouille! J'suis trempé maintenant!

Tyson : Ah ouais ?

Kai: J'me vengerais !!!

Tyson : C'est à moi de dire ça !

Kai: Aide-moi plutôt à sortir de là!

Tyson : T'y es tombé tous seul !

Kai: Par TA faute!

Tyson : Ma faute ? Tu veux que je te montre quand c'est ma faute ?

Kai: J'vois pas comment on peu faire pire.....

Tyson enlaça Kai à la taille, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre, il releva un peu la tête et l'embrassa :

Kai _(sidéré, pense) _HEIN???????????

Tyson _(lui suçote doucement la lèvre, pose une main sur les hanches de Kai, pense) _C'est... Agréable...

Kai _(répond doucement au baisé, pense) _S'il s'arrête maintenant, j'le tue.

Tyson : _(un peu surpris, fait un petit sourire, approfondi doucement, chuchote) _Kai....

Kai _(frisonne) _Tyson....?

Tyson : (_à une voix hyper sensuelle, légèrement essoufflé à cause du baisé) _Kai....

Kai: J'ai froid.

Tyson : _(romps, grogne, sort de l'eau, repart sans lui)_

Kai _(sort de l'eau aussi) _Tyson, attends_..…(tombe à genoux à cause d'un malaise)_

Tyson _(se retourne) _Kai ?

Kai: _(frisonne beaucoup) _J'ai froid ......

Tyson (_s'approche, enlève sa veste, lui met) _T'es pâle...

Kai: J'veux rentrer ...Avec toi....

Tyson _(l'aide a se relever) _Tait toi... J'vais t'aider à marcher.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent à leur suite où les autres étaient déjà de retour :

Ray: Bah.... Pourquoi vous êtes trempez?

Tyson : Pose pas de question et va chercher des serviettes !

Ray: Pas la peine d'être agressif! _(va chercher des serviettes et leur apporte dans la chambre)_

Tyson : Oust, dehors

Ray: (_se fait mettre à la porte) _Mais....!Étrange....

Tyson _(allonge mieux Kai) _Ça va ?

Kai: Hm ....J'ai froid_.…(regarde intensément Tyson)_

Tyson : Oui ben deux minutes j'vais te sécher.

Tout en disant c'est quelques phrases, il était occupé à déshabiller son capitaine et par la même occasion, lui. Kai stoppa Tyson et déboutonna seul les bouton de son jean, tout en lançant un regard provocateur à son « ami » :

Kai: (_sensuellement) _Tyson.....

Tyson (_avale sa salive) _Euh... Oui ?

Kai _(attire Tyson sur lui et l'embrasse sensuellement)_

Tyson _(rougi) _K... Kai... _(réponds, lui suçote la lèvre) _On est censé... se sécher... pas se chauffer...

Kai _(souffle contre ses lèvres) _Y a une différence? (_descend dans son cou)_

Tyson _(frissonne, ferme les yeux, lui caresse les hanches) _Je ne vois pas laquelle... Hm....

Kai : _(caresse son dos) _Moi non plus..…(_l'embrasse de nouveau)_

Dans le salon…

Max _(donne a mangé à Mélinda) _Ils sont bizarre les deux là....

Ray: Oui, et en plus la porte de la salle de bain à rendu l'âme....

Max : Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer.

Dans la chambre…

Tyson ne cessait de répondre au baisé de Kai, il lui passa lentement une main sous le tee-shirt et lui caressa le ventre, très doucement. Le capitaine le renversa sous lui pour retirer tout les vêtements devenant sérieusement gênant. Il soupira dans le cou du bleuté tout en murmurant son nom, et commença à caresser à son tours le ventre du jeune garçon.

Tyson (_ferme les yeux) _Hmmmmm.... Kai... Continue.... Han...... _(l'enlace, l'embrasse dans le cou, lui mordille la peau)_

Kai _(remonte embrasser Tyson tout en défaisant le pantalon) _J'ai envie de toi....

Tyson : Ne te prive pas..... (_soulève un peu son bassin pour aider Kai à enlevé son pantalon)_

Kai fini d'enlevé le pantalon de son amant, il en profita pour retiré les sous vêtements des deux personnes.

Tyson _(souri) _Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois si pressé.... _(dessine des arabesques avec son doigt sur le ventre de Kai)_

Kai _(frisonne) _Sûrement la fièvre_..…(l'embrasse_) Hm_..…(descend tout doucement)_

Tyson : Ne force pas.... _(l'embrasse)_

Kai : _(descend jusqu'à un certain point, souffle) _Je ne force pas......

Tyson _(frissonne, se cambre légèrement) _Hmmmmmmmmmm _(pousse un petit râle étouffé tant bien que mal)_

Kai _(s'arrête un moment et souffle) _Tu veux que je m'arrête.....?

Tyson : N... Nan... Continue...

Kai _(sourire vainqueur, souffle) _Parfait..…(_reprend langoureusement)_

Tyson _(émet un doux gémissement, regarde Kai, pense) _Je suis un peu passif là...

Il enlaça doucement sa « proie » et tourna pour se retrouver « dominant », il commença alors à l'embrasser sur le ventre.

Kai _(gémi doucement, pense) _Si c'est comme ça qu'il le prend, alors.....

Tyson fit doucement descendre sa bouche vers le membre de Kai. Il le fit un peu languir avant de le lécher paresseusement.

Kai _(gémi plus fort) _Tyson! Hm.......

Tyson _(lui caresse doucement les cuisses, le laisse un peu en suspend) _Oui ?

Kai: (_lui lance un regard intense) _Encore.... Encore!

Tyson : Hmmmmm ? encore ?

Kai (_grogne) _Putain! Tyson!

Tyson : _(souri, donne un tout petit coup de langue pour le frustrer) _Supplie moi....

Kai _(pense) _Ah oui? Bien, dans ce cas..…(_ramène Tyson vers lui, le renverse et commence à le lécher très lentement)_

Tyson : (_pousse un râle) _Han..... _(se cambre un peu)_

Kai _(arrête, souffle dessus) _Qu'est-ce qu'on dit....?

Tyson : Kai.....

Kai _(souffle encore dessus et le caresse) _J'ai pas entendu....

Tyson : _(se mord le lèvre, étouffe un petit cri) _Kaiiiii.........

Kai _(souri, satisfait, commence à y déposer des baisé) _C'est .....S'il te plais....

Tyson : Hmmm.... _(sert les poings) _Plus... J'en veux plus....

Kai : _(embrasse doucement son ventre, joue avec son nombril tout en lui écartant doucement les cuisses)_ C'est _.…(cou de langue) _S'il…(_taquine le nombril) _Te.…(_descend plus bas) _Plais....

Tyson : Plus Kai.... J'en veux plus..... Hmmmmmmm _(donne un petit coup de rein par réflexe)_

Kai: Hm.....…(_joue avec son membre)_

Tyson : Han.... Encore.... P.... Plus.... _(pousse un râle) _Vite....

Kai (_s'arrête, embrasse ses cuisses) _C'est .....S'il....te..…(_cou de langue très long) _Plais....

Tyson : Encore....

Kai remonta en une série de baisé sur le ventre de Tyson. Ce dernier commençant à être un peu frustré donna un coup de rein en grognant un peu. Le leaders des Bladebreakers n'en prit pas compte et remonta sur sa clavicule. Tyson avait voulu jouer à ça ? Ok, ils seraient deux à y jouer…

Tyson : Sadique.... _(bascule pour se mettre au dessus, prend les mains de Kai, lui met au-dessus de la tête en lui maintenant, l'embrasse dans le cou)_ Toi...

Kai _(sourire moqueur) _Un problème peut-être....?

Tyson _(remonte, lui mordille l'oreille)_ Tu vas voir...

Kai _(se mord la lèvre) _Hm.....

Tyson _(lui lèche doucement le derrière de l'oreille, lui maintient toujours les mains)_

Kai: Tyson_..…(gémi doucement)_

Tyson : Tu m'as cherché (_descend, vient lui suçoter les lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, lui mordille, lui suçote, souffle doucement dessus)_

Kai donna un violent cou de rein, renversant Tyson, et, sans attendre l'autorisation de son partenaire, il le prit en bouche. Le bleuté se cambra et reteins un long gémissement tout en se mordant la lèvre. Le plus vieux continua ses mouvements, ralentissant jusqu'à presque s'arrêté avant de reprendre de plus belle pour le bon plaisir de sa « victime ». Il continua ainsi son manège jusqu'à ce que Tyson n'en puisse plus et se libère. Le gris revins doucement à la bouche de son ami et l'embrassa dans un soupir.

Tyson _(lui suçote la lèvre) _Hmmm.... Je te veux Kai.... Je ne suis pas totalement comblé.... _(rebascule Kai sous lui, soulève doucement ses jambes)_ Je veux te posséder.... _(l'embrasse sur les cuisses)_

Kai _(frisonne, gémi) _Tyson....

Tyson _(lui souffle doucement sur les cuisses)_ Je vais essayer... De ne pas te faire trop mal.... _(vient doucement lui tracé des arabesques sur les fesses)_

Kai : _(hoche doucement la tête en ce mordant la lèvre) _Hm hm....

Tyson _(présente doucement un doigt près de l'intimité de Kai, le pénètre doucement avec, pense) _Il est doux.... Et chaud.... (_prend le membre de Kai en bouche, le suçote)_

Kai _(gigote un peu, rejette la tête en arrière et ferme les yeux)_ Tyson....

Tyson : _(commence à bouger un peu en Kai, accompagne les gestes de son doigt avec sa bouche_) Détend toi....

Kai (_pense) _Facile à dire.…(_gigote encore un peu)_

Tyson souri doucement, continuant de lécher le membre de son partenaire, il continua à bouger un peu avant d'introduire un deuxième doigt en Kai.

Kai _(fronce les sourcils et gémi) _Tyson.....

Tyson : _(relâche doucement le membre de Kai) _Kai... Concentre toi sur mes mouvements... Ne pense a rien d'autre....

Kai _(souffle) _Oui.... Hm.... D'accord.…(_pense) _Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.... C'est sensé me rassurer??

Tyson (_continue doucement ses gestes) _C'est bon nan....

Kai _(qui finalement c'est habitué à la sensation, à mille lieu d'ici, soupire) _Hmmmmmm.......

Tyson souri. Il avait réussi à faire oublier à Kai cette douleur, aussi infime soit elle. Il lui embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse avant d'entrée un dernier doigt.

Kai _(grogne mais se laisse faire, passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Tyson) _Tyson..... Continu.....

Tyson : (_souri) _Et si je refuse ? _(reprend de doux va et vient avec ses doigts)_

Kai ne répondit pas à la question de Tyson. Il se crispa un peu avant de gémir en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du bleuté. Ce dernier souri, il murmura le nom du gris avant de bougé un peu plus. Kai s'abandonna au soin de son partenaire, il suivit doucement les mouvements en l'accompagnant de ses hanches.

Tyson : Tu te sens prêt.... ?

Kai _(ouvre les yeux, le regarde, souffle) _Oui....

Tyson : Tu en es sure ? _(le regarde)_

Kai _(referme les yeux et rejette sa tête en arrière) _Putain, Tyson.... Si tu t'arrête maintenant.... Je te tue.

Tyson : _(retire doucement ses doigts, souri) _Et si je refuse ?

Kai soupira. Là, il était lourd… Tyson en profita et entra doucement en Kai. Celui-ci gémi et griffa le dos du plus jeune. Le bleuté continua doucement, un peu sur le doute jusqu'à sentir Kai se nicher dans son cou en lui murmurant un « continue » des plus sensuelle.

Tyson : Kai... Je... Je t'aime.... _(étouffe un gémissement, s'enfonce doucement jusqu'au bout, s'arrête, se maintient le temps que Kai s'habitue) _Hm.... Hm....

Kai _(soupir et commence a donner doucement des cous de rein)_Tyson....!

Tyson étouffa encore un gémissement et se mit à bouger doucement pour laisser à Kai le temps de s'habituer. Il se forçait à rester dans une petite cadence. Et cet idiot d'Hiwatari qui n'était plus vraiment avec lui, ne s'arrêtant de gémir en prononçant sont nom ! Il lui fallut tous le self contrôle dont il était capable pour se retenir, c'est-à-dire : aucun. Il se laissa vite submerger par ses sentiments et se fia à son instinct. Tous deux finirent par se libérer. Tyson retomba doucement sur le torse de Kai, les yeux fermé, reprenant son souffle.

Kai (_le souffle cour)_Tyson.... Je.... Je t'aime.... aussi... Hmmm.…_(ferme les yeux)_

Tyson _(soupir, fait un petit sourire, satisfait) _

Kai _(regarde le plafond) _Tyson?

Tyson : Hmmmmmmmm ?

Kai: J'ai chaud, maintenant.....

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire) _Tu a séché...

Kai (_caresse ses cheveux et souri) _Hm......

Tyson _(appui un peu sa tête contre la main de Kai)_

Kai: Tyson?

Tyson : _(ré ouvre les yeux) _Oui ?

Kai: _(commence à embrassé Tyson un peu partout) _Tyson....

Tyson : _(ferme les yeux) _Kai.... _(l'embrasse dans le cou)_

Kai _(se place au dessus de lui est descend tout en le caressant)_ Hm?

Tyson _(se remet doucement à gémir, fait un petit sourire) _Tu cherche a faire quoi là.....

Kai _(joue avec sa langue sur son nombril)_ J'ai faim, maintenant.... J'ai faim de toi....

Tyson _(rougi) _Kai...

Kai _(descend plus bas, plus bas.... caresse ses jambes) _Hm.... Tyson....

Tyson (_écarte doucement ses jambes) _Hmmmm.... Ah.....

Kai fit comme Tyson avait fait avant lui et le prépara doucement

Tyson _(se laisse faire, gémi) _Vas y... Kai

Kai _(s'arrête un moment, puis reprend, souffle sur son ventre_) Tyson....

Tyson : _(ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre) _Encooore.....

Kai: (_embrasse sa peau) _Je peux?

Tyson : Je n'attend que ça.... (_gémi un peu)_

Kai _(se positionne et rentre lentement en lui; ferme les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière) _Hmmmm....Tyson....

Tyson (_soulève un peu son bassin pour l'aider_) Continue Kai... _(se crispe un peu) _Ah....

Kai alla jusqu'au bout et attendit un peu tout en l'embrassant possessivement. L'embrassé répondit et commença à se déhanché. Il étouffa un gémissement au travers de leur baisé. Le gris commença alors à bougé et se remit à gémir en soufflant le nom de son amant et en le couvrant de baisé. Tyson, hautement réceptif au caresse de son bien-aimé gémi de plus belle, faisant entré Kai dans une autre dimension et l'entraînant par la même occasion.

Tyson : _(gémi) _Encore.... Encore... ENCOOORE !!!

Dans le salon…

Max : _(sursaute) _C'était quoi ça ?

Kenny : Quelque chose qui me dit rien qui vaille...

Ray : _(à fait tombé son thé) _C'était pas Tyson??

Max : Me semble bien....

Dans la chambre…

Kai: (_accélère encore, se libère) _AH! TYSON! _(s'écroule sur lui)_

Tyson : _(reprend son souffle) _Kai... Han... _(souri)_

Max : Et la... C'était bien Kai hein ?

Ray: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?? Espérons que Tyson n'est pas ENCORE fait une connerie......

Kenny : Vous voulez allez voir ?

Ray: ....Max?

Max : (_détourne les yeux) _Euh... Ils sont grand nan ?

Ray : Oui... Enfin, Tyson, ça reste à prouver...

Max : Il est avec Kai... ça équilibre non ?

Ray:...M'ouais..... Si on veut

Dans la chambre….

Kai reprenait son souffle doucement en embrassant son bleuté. Tyson répondait tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Il sentis le gris sombrer très vite dans les bras de Morphée, souri, se leva avant de le couvrir, de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il se rendit dans le salon.

Tyson : Ray, j'ai faim

Ray: Tyson?! Euh..... Kai et toi? ça va? Vous vous êtes pas encore battu?

Tyson : Hein ??? _(tilt, rougi) _Oh... V... Vous nous avez entendu ?

Ray: Hm hm

Tyson : C'est... _(invente une excuse_) Kai qui voulais pas se reposer !

Max : Donc vous vous êtes encore battu ?

Tyson : Oui.

Max (_soupir) _On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais à vous, il vous donne de la voix

Tyson : On est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre arrêté avec vos sarcasmes !

Ray: C'est pour ça que tu prends autant soin de lui d'ailleurs, hein? (_regard complice avec Max)_

Tyson : Pfff (_préfère changer de sujet) _J'ai faim

Max _(pouffe de rire)_

Kenny : Je vais mettre Mélinda dans son berceau _(la porte, l'emmène dans la chambre, la pose, regarde Kai, pense_) Kai qui dort ? En pleine journée ? (_regarde un peu la pièce, pense)_ Et... Ce sont ses vêtements ça.... _(retourne dans la cuisine) _Tyson ? Pourquoi les vêtements de Kai sont- ils par terre ?

Tyson : Euh... Il avait chaud.... Ray j'ai faim !!

Max (_souri) _C'est toi qui lui a donné chaud ?

Tyson : Roh mais nan ! Il est malade ! _(tilt, pense_) J'espère que ça ne vas pas empirer son état....

Ray: Je ne te sers rien tant que tu nous dit rien

Tyson : Mais j'ai faimmmmmmmm.........

Ray: Ah! Pas de scoop, pas de bouffe!

Tyson : Mais tu veux savoir quoi !

Ray: Tout !

Tyson : (_blasé) _Il y a rien, maintenant, à manger

Ray (_s'assois, lit un bouquin)_

Tyson : Rayyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!

Ray _(sifflote)_

Tyson : Ray j'ai faimmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Ray (_tout haut) _Tien, j'pense que je vais allé voir Kai, après tout, il doit être réveillé vu comment Tyson cri_..…(se lève, va vers la chambre)_

Tyson : Revien là traître !!!

Ray: (_la main sur la poigné) _Tu te décide à parler?

Tyson _(le pousse, se met devant la porte)_ 'Tain mais laisse le se reposer ! Il est au bout du rouleau !

Kai _(qui avec tout ce vacarme c'est réveillé, sort avec juste le pantalon d'enfilé, se frotte les yeux_) Hm....? Vos gueules je dors....

Tyson : Oh.. Kai... _(se retourne)_

Kai _(baille, se frotte les yeux) _Hmmmmmmmm?

Tyson : VA TE COUCHER !!!

Max : Tyson ! Tu va réveiller la petite !

Kai: Hm? Quelle petite? _(toujours dans les vapes)_

Tyson : (_soupir) _Rien, retourne te coucher je m'occupe des gêneurs _(lui ferme la porte au nez)_ Bon Ray ! Tu me fais à mangé !

Ray: Ben ça alors..... Il avait vraiment l'air crevé....

Tyson : Il est malade tu t'attendais à quoi ?!

Ray: C'est bon, c'est bon! je te fait à manger

Tyson : Hey ben quand même ! Allez moi j'ai pas mangé hier !

Ray: tu n'avais qu'à aller manger

Tyson : J'me suis endormi Môsieur, bon à mangé allez ! _(le pousse dans la cuisine) _J'vais mourir de faim si tu continue !

Ray (_va préparé à mangé) _Pas la peine de pousser, c'est bon!

Tyson : J'ai faim

Max _(souri) _Sacré Tyson

Tyson : Rohhhh ça va _(s'assoi)_

Ray (_tends une assiette à Tyson) _Voilà

Tyson (_souri) _Merci cuisto ! _(mange de bon cœur)_

Ray: Bon, moi je vais aller m'entraîné un peu. Quelqu'un veux venir avec moi?

Tyson : Moi !

Max : Euh... Tyson ?

Kenny _(le regarde)_

Ray (_hallucine) _Euh, ok

Tyson : _(se lève) _On y va ?

Ray: J'te suis… Max, Kenny, vous venez avec nous?

Max : Euh, oui.

Kenny : vous croyez qu'on peu laissé Kai avec Mélinda seuls ?

Ray: Bien sur.

Max : Il l'a déjà gardé.

Tyson : Ils dorment tous les deux de toute façon.

Les Bladebreakers se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement :

Tyson : Ray ! Contre moi !

Ray: Comme tu veux

Tyson : _(se place) _allez Ray je t'attend !

Ray _(s'avance tranquillement, prends le temps de fixer Driger_)....

Tyson : Ray !

Ray _(tout sourire) _Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Tyson : Accouche !!

Ray: Mais j'suis pas une fille..... D'accord, j'ai les cheveux long, mais quand même....

Tyson _(bouillonne) _RAY !!!

Max : Tyson est pas comme ça à l'entraînement d'habitude.

Ray: Oui, oui, ça viens_.…(envoi soudainement Driger_) A l'attaque!

Tyson : Hyper vitesse !!! (_envoi Dragoon) _ALLEZ MET LE PAQUET !!!

Ray _(se fait éjecter directe) _..…(_hallucine) _Waoh! Tyson! (_sourire malicieux) _C'est Kai torse nu qui t'as mis dans cet état?

Tyson _(le regard vide) _...

Max : Tyson ? Hey Tyson tu as gagné !

Tyson : ...

Ray: Euh..... Tyson?

Tyson ne répondit pas, il n'était plus vraiment avec eux. C'est à ce moment que Dragoon généra un tornade contre le propriétaire de la toupie et l'envoya sans aucune gène contre le mur. L'attaqué se crispa un peu et secoua la tête, un peu sonné :

Ray : _(accourt) _Tyson!

Max (_le suis) _Tyson !

Tyson _(s'appui contre le mur pour se relevé_) ça va.

Max : Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Dragoon _(s'arrête)_

Tyson : Rien, vous occupez pas (_va récupérer Dragoon)_

Max: ...

Ray:....Vien, on rentre, tu vas te reposer un peu.

Tyson : Oui...

Ils aidèrent Tyson a rentrer jusqu'à chez eux. Kai, qui avait fini par se lever et s'habiller correctement, était assis sur le canapé et zappai frénétiquement sur toutes les chaînes en soupirant.

Kai _(les vois)…(voit l'état de Tyson, se lève_) Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?!

Tyson (_se "débarrasse" des autres) _Rien, un p'tit malaise.

Max : Tu parles d'un malaise !

Ray _(soupir) _On c'est pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on dirait que Dragoon nous a fait une crise....

Kai: _(hausse un sourcil) _Quoi?

Tyson : Ray !!!

Kai _(prends doucement Tyson par le bras et le traîne jusqu'à leur chambre; aux autres) _Bon, j'conte sur vous pour continuer l'entraînement! J'me charge de Tyson

Tyson : Kai lâche moi !

Kai _(s'enferme dans la chambre avec Tyson; l'attire à lui et l'embrasse)_

Tyson : _(hallucine, se détend, ferme les yeux) _Hm...

Kai _(met fin au baisé) _Tu m'as laissé tout seul tout à l'heure_…(l'embrasse dans le cou)_

Tyson : (_bouge pas) _J'ai été m'entraîner tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre....

Kai _(continu son p'tit jeu; mordille l'oreille) _Non...

Tyson : Tu es debout, Kai

Kai: _(l'embrasse langoureusement et caresse ses flancs)_

Tyson : Kai _(reste stoïque)_

Kai: Bon ok..... Il s'est passé quoi avec Dragoon?

Tyson : Allonge toi.

Kai _(voix suave à l'oreille de Tyson) _Tu t'allonges avec moi....?

Tyson _(se laisse tomber contre Kai) _Hm...

Kai _(l'entraîne sur le lit et s'allonge sur lui, l'embrasse dans le cou) _Alors?

Tyson (_les yeux fermés, se laisse faire) _... Il y a rien

Kai (_continu)_T'es sur...? _(met sa main sur l'entre -jambe de Tyson)_

Tyson : _(écarte un peu son bassin) _Kai... J'était ailleurs, Dragoon m'a remis en place c'est tout c'est pas un drame.

Kai _(retire sa main et s'allonge à côté de Tyson) _Bon ben si c'est que ça...

Tyson : _(se blotti contre Kai)_

Kai: _(le serre contre lui) _Tyson.... Dis-moi la vérité.... Tu me fait pas confiance?

Tyson : _(se niche contre lui) _...

Kai _(hausse un sourcil, écarte Tyson) _Tu me fais pas confiance?

Tyson (_dort) _Zzzz..... Zzzzzzz......

Kai _(dépité)............._

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Swordetios & Kalas1209**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Papas!**

* * *

_Chapitre 9:_

Le lendemain, alors que la plupart des Bladebreakers était encore dans les bras de Morphée, le petit couple, Tyson et Kai, se réveillaient péniblement.

Tyson : Hmmmmm _(se re-blotti doucement contre Kai)_

Kai _(encore dans le brouillard, se tourne en embarquant la moitié des couvertures) _Tyson .........

Tyson _(soupir) _Hmmm Kai... Les couvertures

Kai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...........

Tyson _(soupir, se lève, prend la petite) _Tu as pas pleuré toi cette nuit ? T'es malade ?

Mélinda: Hmmm ga?

Tyson : Je comprend toujours pas ton langage, tu veux pas essayé un mot compréhensible ?

Mélinda: Ma....!

Tyson : Ma ?

Mélinda: Ma.... Man

Tyson : _(souri) _Hey Kai ! Kai réveille toi !

Kai (_grogne) _Hmmmmmmmm, quoi....?

Tyson : Mélinda parle !

Kai (_tout échevelé, se redresse sur un coude) _Hein? _(regarde la gosse, pas convaincu) _Tyson, elle est trop petite pour parler....

Tyson : Mais si je te jure !

Kai _(soupir) _Ok, fait voir.

Tyson _(souri, regarde Mélinda) _Tu parles ?

Mélinda (_bave sur Tyson) _Gné?

Kai: Ah ouais, quel langage!

Tyson : Hmmmm, allez Mélinda, s'il te plait

Mélinda _(baille) _Hmmmmmmmmmmm

Tyson : Allez....

Kai (_se recouche) _Insiste pas.... Fou lui la paix à la gosse.…(_baille aussi)_

Mélinda (_bat des mains) _Ga ga ga!

Tyson : J'te jure qu'elle a parlé Kai ! Elle a dit maman !

Kai : Maman?? (_rire nerveux)_T'es une fille maintenant??

Tyson (_rougi) _Maiiiiiiis Kai, c'est vrai !

Kai (_baille) _M'ouais, si tu le dis_..…(se rendors comme un bébé)_

Tyson soupira, il sorti pour aller dans la cuisine et donner à mangé à la petite. Il en profita pour se nourrir lui-même.

Mélinda : Hmm?

Tyson : On dirait Kai _(regarde la petite)_

Mélinda _(arrête de boire le biberon) _Hm?

Tyson : Tien, j'me demande comment Kai était bébé…

Mélinda: _(bat joyeusement des mains) _Papa!papa!

Tyson (_blasé) _En clair tu dis que lui c'est le père et moi la mère hein ? Sale gosse _(tir la langue)_

Mélinda _(hurle) _OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Tyson : Hey... _(la berce) _Doucement... Qu'est ce que j'ai dit...

Max : éteignez le réveille... _(se retourne dans son lit)_

Mélinda (_se calme) _Maman?

Tyson : Hmmmmmmm !Kai !! Elle parle !!

Kai _(débarque dans la cuisine,pas du tout réveillé, se frottant les yeux) _Hm? (_se prend une chaise) _Aie! Fait chier! _(s'assois, baille) _Qu'est-ce tu dis?

Tyson : Elle parle !

Kai _(soupir) _Ouais, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu'..... _(se sert un chocolat chaud)_

Mélinda _(tend les bras vers Kai) _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tyson : Mais je t'assure ! Elle dit papa et maman !

Kai _(hausse un sourcil) _Hm?

Mélinda _(tends désespérément les bras vers Kai en quête de câlin) _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Pa...........

Kai _(tilt) _Hein?

Tyson : Tu vois !

Kai (_prend la gosse dans ses bras) _Elle a juste dit "pa", c'est pas non plus un exploit.....

Mélinda _(attrape son haut de pyjama d'une main) _Papa......

Tyson : Et toc !

Kai _(sidéré)......................_Ok, j'ai rien dit...........…(_boit son chocolat chaud) _Hm, et tu di qu'elle dit "maman" aussi?

Tyson : Oui

Kai _(regarde la môme) _M'ouais .............Ben, elle est précoce, c'est tout

Tyson : Qu'est ce tu veux, à force d'être avec moi elle prend de mon intelligence

Kai (_regard plus que septique)......_On doit pas parler de la même intelligence alors.....

Tyson : J... Hm! _(tir la langue)_

Kai _(l'embrasse) _Tu disais?

Tyson _(rougi, ferme les yeux, lui suçote la lèvre_) Rien d'important...

Max : Euh...

Tyson (_s'écarte) _Max ! Ray !

Max : _(souri) _Alors c'est officiel ?

Tyson : J, mais nan !

Max : _(souri) _C'est beau l'amour

Kai _(prend lentement le long couteau de cuisine)....._Vous avez 5secondes pour foutre le camp......

Max : Hé hé hé hé hé.... On a le temps de manger ?

Kai _(commence à se lever)....._

Ray:.........Euh............ On va vous laisser! Vien, Max, on va à la caffét'_!(se tire pour pas se faire tuer par Kai)_

Max (_le suis) _A toute à l'heure !

Tyson : _(soupir, s'appui contre l'évier)_

Kai (_range tranquillement le couteau puis va enlacer Tyson) _Bon, on en était où....? _(l'embrasse dans le cou)_

Tyson : (_soupir_) Ils vont pas arrêter avec cette histoire...

Kai (_écoute pas et continu d'embrasser son cou) _Hm hm....

Tyson : J'imagine même pas à l'entraînement

Kai _(commence à descendre, écoute toujours rien) _Hm hm....

Tyson : _(ferme les yeux) _ça va être un enfer....

Kai _(commence à le caresser et l'embrasse) _Tait toi

Tyson _(rougi_) K, Kai...

Kai _(retourne à son chocolat chaud plu si chaud que ça) _Hm?

Tyson : T'es un sadique

Kai _(sourire en coin) _Qui? Moi?

Tyson : Et un pervers _(tir la langue)_

Kai: Pfffffff..... Venant de la part de quelqu'un qui a défoncé la porte de la salle de bain et ma maté sous la douche....... Je peux prendre ça comme un compliment _(boit tranquillement la fin de son chocolat chaud)_

Tyson : Je... (_rougi) _C'était pas pour te mater

Kai: Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.…(_se lève et débarrasse la table) _Mais, t'en a quand même profité un peu, hm?

Tyson (_détourne la tête) _Nan

Kai _(se rapproche de Tyson): _Mais bien sûr... Et la fois où t'es entré sans prévenir et que tu m'as regardé jusqu'à ce que je te gueule dessus pour que tu sorte?

Tyson : J'ai été.... Comment dire... Un peu surpris...

Kai: Hm hm..._(l'embrasse dans le cou puis va dans le salon en plantant Tyson)_

Tyson : Kai... _(le regarde partir)_

Kai _(depuis le salon) _Tyson! T'attends le dégèle ou quoi? Ramène-toi!

Tyson : Pas envie... _(s'assoie sur la table de la cuisine)_

Kai _(le rejoint): _Tyson? Ça va pas?

Tyson : Si, je vais prendre ma douche (_se pousse, va dans la chambre, se prend des affaires)_

Kai _(regarde Tyson partir, inquiet)_....

Tyson : _(prend une douche, ressort, met son manteau)_ Je vais m'entraîner

Max _(rentre avec Ray, voit Tyson passé)_ Euh... Tyson tu vas où ?

Tyson : M'entraîner _(descend)_

Max : Pardon ?! Tyson qui va s'entraîner ? Kai ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Kai: Mais rien!_(va après Tyson) _Tyson! Attends-moi!

Tyson ne prêta pas attention aux appels de son capitaine et continua de marcher jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Kai le rattrapa.

Kai: Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin?

Tyson : Strictement rien, va te reposer _(se met en position, lance) _Je te rappelle que tu es en arrêt.

Kai, agacé, gifla Tyson.

Kai: Quand tu te décidera à avoir confiance en moi, appel-moi!

Il s'en alla, furieux. Un tour en ville le calmerait.

Tyson : J... Kai !

Le bleuté soupira et reprit sa toupie avant de la regarder longuement, il secoua la tête, sorti de ses pensées et rentra à l'hôtel.

Max : Tyson ? Kai était pas avec toi ?

Ray: Vous vous êtes disputés?

Tyson : Il est parti faire un tour, envisagez pas le pire tout de suite !

Max : Pourquoi il est parti faire un tour si tous va bien ?

Ray: et puis vu ta tête...

Tyson _(porte Mélinda, la berce) _Je vous en pose des questions ? Ça nous regardes, point.

Ray: ...Si t'as besoin d'en parler, on est là, hein, Max?

Max _(acquiesce) _: Oui !

Tyson : J'en parlerais avec Kai, les deux commères

Ray rit un peu.

Mélinda se mit à faire des bulles et à battre joyeusement des mains.

Mélinda: Papa! Papa!gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Le blond prit un air surpris.

Max : Elle parle ?!

Tyson : Depuis ce matin... Il est pas là _(la berce)_

Mélinda _(a des yeux larmoyants) _Papa....?

Ray: C'est moi où elle appelle Kai "papa"?

Tyson : Il va revenir... _(regarde Ray)_ Nan, nan, c'est bien ça, Kai c'est "papa"

Ray: _(sourit) _Et toi c'est "maman"?

Mélinda _(boude)_

Tyson _(rougi, détourne les yeux)_ Bon ça va hein !

Max : _(pouffe de rire)_ C'est vrai en plus ?

Tyson : Gna gna gna... _(tir la langue)_ C'est une gamine, elle comprend pas ce qu'elle dit !

Mélinda: Maman?

Tyson ferma les yeux en rougissant de plus belle... La honte s'abattait sur lui alors que Max éclatait de rire.

Tyson : Quoi ?...

Mélinda: Papaaaaaaaa....!

Kai venait de rentrer. La petite tendit vivement ses petits bras vers lui.

Tyson relava la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux améthystes de son amant.

Tyson : Kai...

Kai s'approcha de la petite de lui donna l'un de ses doigts pour qu'elle joue avec. Il demanda aux autres de les laisser, Tyson et lui, un peu seuls. La petite jouait toujours tranquillement avec le doigt ou l'écharpe de Kai.

Tyson _(baisse les yeux) _Je suis désolé Kai... Dragoon me tracasse... Puis... tu m'as vexé... En partant comme ça...

Kai _(serre Tyson contre lui): _Désolé de t'avoir giflé... Mais, j'aimerais que tu te confie à moi quand t'as un problème... J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fait pas confiance, c'est frustrant.

Tyson : Mais pas du tout ! C'est que... T'as déjà assez de problème comme ça et je veux pas t'en rajouté...

Kai _(lui caresse la joue et lui sourit doucement): _Hey... J'suis pas en sucre, tu sais?_(l'embrasse)_

Mélinda: Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Tyson _(ferme les yeux, répond) _... Tu es quand même en arrêt pour l'instant... Alors ménage toi, s'il te plait.

Kai _(lève les yeux au ciel et sourit): _Ok.

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire, se blotti contre lui, chuchote)_ Je t'aime..

Max _(regarde avec Ray dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, souri) _C'est mignon...

Ray _(sourit)_: C'est vrai. Bon allez, laissons-les un peu tranquille.

Max _(souri, acquiesce) _Oui...

Tyson regarda Kai droit dans les yeux et souri, il vint se nicher un peu plus contre lui en faisant attention à la petite

Tyson : Penses tu... Que la vrai mère reviendra chercher Mélinda ?

Kai: ...Qui sait.... En attendant, on a pas trop le choix: il faut qu'on s'en occupe. J'ai bien l'intention d'y coller Ray et Max, histoire qu'ils nous foutent la paix quelques jours...

Tyson : C'est peut être un bon prétexte pour nous... Pas assez de calme pour la petite, on change de chambre ?

Kai: Non, on la fou dans leur chambre et on garde la notre.

Tyson : Hmmmm _(souri) _Deviendrait tu pervers, Kai ?

Kai _(sourire qui veut tout dire): _Qui te dit que je l'était pas déjà?

Tyson : Han ! Kai ! J't'imaginais pas comme ça ! _(pouffe de rire)_

Kai: Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignore sur moi.... Au fait...?

Tyson : Oui ?

Kai _(regarde la gosse qui dors)_: Et si on allait la coucher tout de suite dans leur chambre...?

Tyson _(a pas bien vu le piège) _Euh, oui, si tu veux

Kai sourit d'un air un peu particulier puis alla porter la gamine dans son berceau. Le berceau finit de suite dans la chambre des trois autres: les absents ayant toujours tords...

Kai_(emmène Tyson dans leur chambre)_

Tyson : ... Kai ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kai_(commence à l'embrasser et à le déshabiller) _Hm? Qui, moi?

Tyson _(ferme les yeux, l'enlace) _Oui, toi... Tu comptes ? Hm...

Kai _(continu)_: ...Sauf si t'es contre....

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire, l'embrasse) _Comment je pourrais être contre... Surtout demandé si gentiment... _(s'allonge sur le lit, lui caresse le dos)_

Kai et Tyson s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre... Environs une heure après, ils ressortirent de la chambre, main dans la main et rejoignirent leurs amis dans le salon.

Max : On va pas tarder à mangé !

Ray _(depuis la cuisine): _C'est près!

Tyson _(souri) _ça tombe bien on a faim !

Max : Tu as toujours faim Tyson ! _(fini de mettre la table)_

Kenny : Kai, on s'entraîne à qu'elle heure cette après midi ?

Kai: Cet après-m', vous avez des choses importantes à faire....

Kenny : _(vérifie sur Dizzy) _Ben nan on a rien...

Kai: Vous semblez oublier qu'on a une gamine à charge. Tyson et moi, on va régler le problème avec Dragoon donc je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de Mélinda.

Max : Pas d'entraînement ?

Kenny : Un cours particuliers pour Tyson et Dragoon ?

Kai _(hoche la tête, bras croisés comme d'habitude)_: Hm hm. Vous occupez d'un bébé est plus dur que vous croyez.... Ca sera votre entraînement.

Max : Elle va sûrement dormir toute l'après midi...

Ray _(sceptique)_:....Kai, t'es sûr que tu veux pas qu....

Kai: Faites ce que je vous dis, point barre!

Max : Ok...

Tyson _(regarde Kai)_ Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

Kai _(regarde intensément Tyson)_: Si tu as confiance en moi, ça ira.

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire, acquiesce, mange) _D'accord.

Les trois autres se regardèrent sans comprendre les intentions de leur capitaine mais préférèrent se taire. A la fin du repas, Kai et Tyson sortirent, laissant les autres seuls.

Max _(s'étire)_ Ça va nous faire une journée de repos !

Kenny _(s'assoit sur le canapé) _Kai prend trop au sérieux son rôle de père, s'occuper d'un enfant ne doit pas être si dure

Mélinda _(de la chambre des trois)_: OUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Max _(va la chercher, la berce)_ T'as faim ?

Ray _(surpris)_: Bah, elle était pas dans leur chambre?

Mélinda: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : Il y a eu un déménagement... Tu peux me préparer un biberons ?

Ray: Oui _(revient 2 minutes après avec le biberon) _Tient.

Max : _(lui donne) _Merci Ray...

Mélinda _(balance le biberon)_: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!! OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIN!

Ray: Je crois qu'il faut juste lui changer sa couche....

Max : _(regarde Ray)_ ... Tu t'y colle ?

Ray: Euh... Ok. Allez, viens Mélinda. _(la prend dans ses bras)_

Mélinda _(lui tire les cheveux) _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ray _(hurle)_: AAAAAAAAAH! MAIS LÂCHE-MOI!

Max : _(regarde Ray) _On est mal parti....

Ray _(a récupéré ses cheveux, soupire)_: Oui, c'est sûr....

Mélinda: OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!! Hm hm hm.... OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Max : _(reprend Mélinda) _Kenny ! Un coup de main !

Kenny : Je cherche ! Mais aucun site ne parle des bébés pleureurs

Max _(soupir) _On va déjà la changer...

Ray: Kenny! C'est pas avec un ordi qu'on va s'en sortir! Viens ici et aide-nous!

Kenny _(soupir, éteint Dizzy, les rejoint)_ Sorti de mes bases de données je ne sais rien !

Les trois compères allèrent dans la salle de bain avec la petite toujours en pleurs. Ray fit de la place sur un petit meuble et y déposa une serviette.

Max : Tu sais comment faire ?

Ray: Non, mais qui ne tente rien...

Max : C'est pas marqué sur le paquet de couche ?

Kenny : ... Qui à acheté des couches ?

Max : .... _(regarde Ray)_ Ray... On a des couches ?

Ray:....Bon, j'vais aller au petit magasin d'à côté.

Max : Il est fermé

Ray: ah.... euh.... et avec des serviettes ça ira, non? On aura qu'à attacher tout ça avec des épingles à nourrisses....

Mélinda: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Kenny : Tu te balade avec des épingles à nourrisse ?

Ray _(désespéré)_: Ben on prendra du sparadrap...

Kenny : Tu penses que Kai en a apporté pour faire taire Tyson ?

Ray: ......Le service d'étage a peut-être des trucs qui pourront nous servir?

Mélinda _(hurle)_: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : J'ai une idée !

Kenny : On t'écoute ?

Max : Pourquoi pas prendre un caleçon et mettre des serviettes hygiénique dessus ?

Kenny : Parce que tu te balade avec des serviettes hygiénique toi ?!

Ray:.....Quelqu'un sait si Kai a un portable?

Mélinda_(réagit au nom de "Kai")_: Papa?

Kenny : Il l'éteint en entraînement

Max : On doit pas être les seuls dans l'hôtel... Doit bien y avoir des filles !

Ray: ....Bon, on a plus qu'à faire du porte-à-porte.... On va se ridiculiser... Kenny, tu garde la petite pendant qu'on cherche?

Kenny : Revenez vite... _(prend la petite, la berce)_

Ray et Max sortirent de leur suite et frappèrent à la première porte. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit.

Vieille femme: Ouiiii?

Max : Euh... Bonjour... Est ce que... Vous avez des serviettes hygiéniques ?

Vieille femme _(choquée)_: ESPECES DE PETITS VOYOUUUUUS!!! _(les menace avec sa canne puis leur claque la porte au nez)_

Max _(soupir)_ Ça s'annonce bien...

Ray: Oui...._(soupire)_ Bon, essayons une autre.

Il frappa à une autre porte où un homme leur ouvrit.

Homme: C'est pour quoi? _(se gratte le dessous des bras)_

Max : _(rougi)_ Vous avez une femme ?

Homme:... MARTHAAAAAAA! Y a des mioches pour toi!! _(se gratte ailleurs)_

Femme _(arrive avec une cigarette)_: Ouais?

Max : Pardon de dérangé mais...

Ray _(aussi rouge que Max)_: Euh, voilà.... hm.... Auriez-vous des serviettes hygiéniques? C'est pour une amie à nous...

Max : S'il vous plais...

Femme _(les regarde puis éclate de rire avant de fermer la porte)_

Max _(soupir)_ J'ai une autre idée...

Alors que Ray et Max cherchaient désespérément à obtenir leur gain, Kai et Tyson était au terrain d'entraînement.

Kai _(commence par préparer un petit parcours)_

Tyson : ... Tu veux vraiment que je fasse ça ?

Kai _(reviens vers Tyson et l'enlace)_: Oui, ça prendra du temps, mais ça va aller. Tu dois apprendre à avoir davantage confiance en Dragoon et en toi. _(lui montre un bandeau)_ Tu vas mettre ça sur tes yeux et tenter de diriger Dragoon sur ce parcours. Et puis...._(sourire en coin) _si tu y arrive....

Tyson : Euh... ? Si j'y arrive ?

Kai _(l'embrasse doucement)_: Tu verras.

Tyson : ... J'ai combien d'essai ?

Kai: Jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive et que je complique l'exercice.

Tyson _(soupir)_ Tout de suite compliqué...

Tyson s'écarta doucement de Kai et se mit en position. Il senti Kai lui mettre le bandeau et soupira... Il ne pourrait pas y échapper... Le bleuté se concentra et lança Dragoon, tentant de se rappeler du circuit qu'il avait vu. Les premiers essaies furent... catastrophique. C'était comme si c'était la première fois que Tyson jouait au Beyblade. Dragoon et lui n'était pas du tout en harmonie. Finalement, après une vingtaine de tentatives, le jeune garçon eu un déclique et sa façon de jouer s'améliora d'un lancé à l'autre. Deux tentatives plus tard, il réussi le sans faute. Retirant son bandeau prudemment, il sourit.

Tyson : Yes !

Kai _(sourit)_ : Bien. _(redeviens sérieux) _On passe à plus dur.

Kai changea le parcours, ajouta quelques objets, pierres et autres et ordonna à Tyson de se bander les yeux, de lancer Dragoon et d'essayer de réussir son parcours le tout en échappant à Dranzer.

Tyson : Kai ! J'ai besoin de toute mon attention en temps normal pour te combattre...

Kai: Justement, je ne veux que tu me combatte, mais que tu arrive à éviter mes attaques. Fais confiance à ton spectre.

Tyson : Kai... C'est pas mon style de combat ça...

Kai _(déjà près à tirer)_

Tyson soupira, remis le bandeau sur les yeux et lança. Comme pour la première fois, les début furent un peu mauvais. Néanmoins après quelque tentatives il réussi à échappé à son poursuivant.

Kai: Bon, tu vas garder ton bandeau, mais cette fois, c'est toi qui m'attaque.

Tyson : _(soupir) _T'es dure...

Kai _(sourire espiègle)_: Pense à ta récompense.

Tyson : Je sais même pas ce que c'est...

Kai _(se prépare à lancer avec un sourire qui veux tout dire)_: Allez!

Tyson remit le bandeau est lança. Curieusement il réussi en à peine 5 essais à mettre en déroute son capitaine.

Kai _(pense)_: Ça commence à venir... _(à Dranzer) _Vas-y, sème-le!

Tyson _(grogne) _Nan ! Dragoon en avant !

Dranzer accéléra subitement et slaloma entre les obstacles sans grandes difficultés. Dragoon parti à sa poursuite évitant tout les obstacles. Tyson pouvait suivre les déplacement des deux toupies selon le vent qui filai sur elles. Le dragon coinça bientôt l'oiseau de feu entre deux roché.

Kai: Dranzer! Défense!

Tyson : Kai ! T'avais dit pas de combat !

Kai: J'ai dis ça, moi? _(sourire qui présage rien de bon)_ Allez, Dranzer!

Dranzer augmenta sa vitesse et fini par s'échapper des assauts de son assaillant qui le poursuivit aussitôt.

Tyson : Kai ! Tu triches !

Dragoon avait prit en chasse l'oiseau de feu et l'avait déjà re-coincé dans un coin. La bête fini par sortir de son entre et se jeta sur sa proie.

Kai: Tu crois sincèrement que tes adversaires resteront là sans rien faire dès que tu réussiras à les coincer dans un coin de l'arène? Allez, vas-y! Éjecte-moi, Tyson! Dranzer! Attaque!

Tyson : J'aurais pas les yeux bandés ! _(grogne)_ Comme tu voudras ! PAR LA TEMPETE DU DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

Kai: DRANZER!

Dragoon et Dranzer s'affrontèrent. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent l'avantage.

Finalement, les asseaux se stoppèrent. Tyson défit le bandeaux et vit Dragoon arrêté.

Tyson _(soupir) _J'ai perdu c'est ça ?

Kai: Regarde mieux.

Tyson _(ramasse Dragoon, vois Dranzer arrêté, relève la tête vers Kai)_ ... Match nul ?

Kai _(petit sourire en coin)_: On dirait bien. Demain, on augmente le niveau.

Tyson : Hey ! L'entraînement ça devait être qu'aujourd'hui nan ?!

Kai: Sauf si tu veux t'occuper toi-même de la p'tite.... Mais je pense que Ray, Max et Kenny s'en charge déjà..._(sourire qui présage vraiment rien de bon)_

Tyson : Euh... Tu joues pas les tyrans ?

Kai: Moi? Tout de suite les grands mots... Bon, on y va?

Tyson : Ma récompense, Kai !

Kai _(sourit)_: Justement, je t'y emmène. Tu viens?

Tyson _(sourit, le suis, lui prend la main)_ Faut pas me le dire deux fois

Kai Entraîna Tyson dans les rues de la ville. Au bout d'une bonne heure passée à flâner, Kai s'arrêta devant l'enseigne d'un restaurant italien qu'il semblait bien connaître. Il y entra avec Tyson et les fit s'installer tout de suite en terrasse, dans un coin arboré à l'abris des regards. Un serveur arriva, salua Kai et leur donna les cartes avant de repartir.

Tyson : Tu connais ce restaurant ?

Kai: La gérante était mon ancienne nourrisse et le serveur me doit un service.

Tyson _(souri)_ ... Tu as une nourrisse ?

Kai: ...Avait, j'ai passé l'âge quand même.

Tyson : _(pouffe de rire)_ Des fois tu en aurais bien besoin... T'es en arrêt je doit te rappelé... D'ailleurs... Tu as prit tes médicaments ?

Kai _(grogne)_: Ouais, ouais.... Bon, qu'est-ce que tu prends? Tu veux un apéritif?

Tyson : _(regarde la carte, souri) _Oui... Mais c'est toi qui va payer ? C'est chère...

Kai: T'occupe, prends ce qu'il te plait.

Le serveur arriva.

Serveur: Que prendrez-vous?

Tyson _(regarde Kai, puis le serveur) _euh... Je... Kai qu'est ce que tu prends ?

Kai _(referme la carte)_: Un titi-fruiti et un Isa

Serveur _(note)_:Je vous l'apporte tout de suite _(repart)_

Tyson : Kai... On peut partager l'addition ?

Kai: Non, t'inquiète pas pour l'addition.

Le serveur revint avec les deux boisons décorées de petits parasols multicolores. Celle de Tyson était de couleur orangée avec du sucre coloré sur le pourtour du verre, et celle de Kai était dans les tons blanc avec en décoration de petites cerises.

Tyson : Tu es sure ?

Kai _(l'embrasse dès que le serveur est repartit)_: Oui. _(Lève son verre vers Tyson)_

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire, lui suçote un peu la lèvre, trinque, boit un peu) _Merci Kai...

Kai: Tu diras merci plus tard. Tu aime?

Tyson _(souri) _Oui, c'est très bon, merci

Kai _(souri, boit doucement son verre)_

Tyson : C'était donc ça, ma surprise ?

Kai _(souri)_: Entre autre... Tu veux goûter? _(lui tend son verre)_

Tyson : _(fait un échange de verre, goûte, souri) _C'est pas mauvais

Kai _(souri)_: C'est de la noix de coco et du rhum _(reprend son verre avant que Tyson ne boive tout)_

Tyson _(souri) _Tu as bon goût

Kai _(sourire suffisant)_: Évidemment! _(finit son verre)_

Le serveur revint et leur demanda s'ils avaient fini et s'ils voulaient commander la suite.

Tyson : _(souri)_ Vas y Kai, commande, tu es doué

Kai _(regarde même pas la carte)_: Deux penne aux légumes du soleil et une carafe d'eau.

Le serveur nota puis partit. Kai se leva et indiqua à Tyson de le suivre.

Tyson _(le suis) _On va où ?

Kai _(le conduit à l'intérieur du restaurant, à un buffet)_: Il y a un buffet d'entrées à volonté, ici. Tu peux te servir comme bon te semble, ça t'évite d'attendre et ce n'est pas compté dans la note du repas. _(Prend une assiette et commence à se servir)_

Tyson _(souri, se sert)_ C'est incroyable que tu connaisses tous ça !

Kai _(souri): _J'viens souvent, quand j'ai rien à faire... Thomas me doit pas mal de petits services.

Tyson : ... Thomas ? C'est qui lui ?

Kai: Le serveur de tout à l'heure. _(se sert des dès de mozzarella, de la tomate, des olives vertes, etc....)_

Tyson : D'où tu le connais ?

Kai _(souri)_: Jaloux?

Tyson _(rougi, détourne les yeux) _: Pas du tout ! J... je... euh... M'informe !

Kai _(rit un peu)_: C'est ça! T'inquiète, Thomas, c'est un peu comme un cousin sauf qu'on est pas de la même famille. C'est le fils de la gérante.

Tyson : Aucun sang avec lui hein... Il à quel âge ?

Kai: 28 ans et il est fiancé depuis trois mois déjà. Dans un mois, ils se marient, si tu veux tout savoir. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi... A rajouté sur sa liste de dettes non payées.

Tyson : Hm... Il est mignon quand même hein...

Kai _(le regarde croche)_: Tu te fous de moi, là?

Tyson _(souri) _Donc t'en est vraiment pas amoureux _(soupir de soulagement)_

Kai _(le regarde)_: Si j'étais amoureux de lui, je serais pas avec toi. Et puis, franchement, il est vraiment TROP blond....

Tyson _(pouffe de rire)_ Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux, Kai

Kai _(détourne les yeux et rougit très légèrement en faisant la moue)_: J'suis pas jaloux... Bon viens, on retourne à table _(part avec son assiette)_

Tyson _(le suis, souri)_ Très mignon

Kai et Tyson se rassirent et mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Quand ils eurent fini leurs entrées, le serveur revint, les débarrassa et repartit. Il revint de nouveau avec leurs commandes, une carafe en verre et un pot en terre cuite de parmesan. Les penne étaient en fait deux gratins de pâtes accompagnés des petits légumes, de pignons de pin, de fromage fondu, le tout dans un grand plat en terre cuite.

Kai _(prend sa fourchette et sa grande cuillère et commence à manger)_

Tyson : _(le regarde, souri)_

Kai _(remarque que Tyson le regarde)_ : Quoi?

Tyson _(souri)_ Rien rien, continue

Kai _(hausse un sourcil)_: Ben vas-y, dit.

Tyson : Il y a rien, mange _(souri)_

Kai, sceptique, mangea sans rien dire mais observa Tyson manger du coin de l'oeil.

Tyson _(souri)_ T'es à croquer quand tu mange

Kai _(lâche sa fourchette, rougit)_: Tyson!

Tyson : _(pouffe de rire) _Ben quoi ? c'est vrai !

Kai _(toujours rouge, grogne et détourne la tête)_: Arrête de dire des bêtises et mange, ça va refroidir.

Tyson _(souri, mange)_

Kai, retrouvant sa couleur naturelle, continua son repas tout à rajoutant régulièrement du parmesan dans son plat. Tyson, discrètement, l'observait tout en mangeant. A la fin du repas, Le serveur leur apporta la carte des desserts et les débarrassa. Quand il revint:

Serveur: Vous prendrez un dessert, un café?

Tyson _(rougi, remarque le serveur) _Euh... Non merci pour moi

Kai: Hm... Une pannacotta fruits rouge et une verveine.

Le serveur repris les cartes et repartit de nouveau.

Kai _(à Tyson)_: Tu mange plus?

Tyson : J'ai plus faim _(souri)_ Encore un peu et j'explose

Kai _(souri)_: Pour une fois... _(enlace ses doigts à ceux de Tyson)_

Tyson _(sert doucement) _Mais c'était délicieux

Kai: Tant mieux.

Tyson lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, accompagné d'un regard plein de douceur

Le serveur apporta la commande de Kai. Tyson goûta tout de même au dessert. Une fois le repas finit, le serveur revint.

Serveur: Alors, c'était bon?

Kai: Ouais, mais niveau service, t'es pas rapide.

Serveur _(soupir)_: Quel râleur! Tu me présente même pas à ton invité.

Tyson ne put que rougir et baissé les yeux lorsque l'on s'intéressa à lui.

Tyson : Je... Je suis...

Kai: Thomas, voici Tyson, mon coéquipier et petit-ami.

Thomas _(souri à Tyson)_: Vraiment?

Tyson _(rougi de plus belle) _H... Hm... Ouais...

Thomas _(toujours souriant, à Kai)_: Et il arrive à supporter ton sale caractère?

Kai: pffff..._(détourne la tête fièrement)_

Tyson : Hey ! Il a pas mauvais caractère !

Thomas _(regarde Tyson, un peu surpris)_: Ah? Bah, tu l'as pas connu gamin alors... Il me piquait tous mes jouets et les donner aux chiens. Enfin bref! Ça vous fera 125 euros.

Kai: Ça TE fera 125 euros.

Thomas: ....et merde.

Tyson _(tire la langue)_ Tu le méritais, c'est toi qu'il aurait dû donner à manger aux chiens

Thomas _(à Kai)_: M'étonne pas que vous vous entendez bien. Bon bah, j'met ça sur ma paie. A bientôt, Kai!

Kai: Passe le bonjour à ta mère.

Kai se leva, suivit de Tyson, et ils sortirent du restaurant.

Tyson : On rentre ?

Kai _(embrasse Tyson)_: Pas tout de suite. Viens.

Tyson _(répond gentiment, le suis) _Un autres restaurant ?

Kai _(hausse un sourcil)_ Me dis pas que t'as faim?

Tyson : Ben nan, justement

Kai _(soupire de soulagement)_: Bon, viens.

Kai l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle où il y avait au bout un petit bâtiment. Kai sonna puis entra avec Tyson à l'intérieur. Une jeune fille arriva, et, voyant Kai, lui sauta au cou et lui fit la bise. Elle serra chaleureusement la main de Tyson puis signala à Kai que ce soir, il n'y avait personne et qu'ils pouvaient faire comme chez eux.

Tyson : On est où…?

Kai _(petit sourire en coin)_: Tu verras bien...

Kai poussa une porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être un vestiaire. Tyson regarda autour et s'avançât dans la pièce.

Tyson : Des vestiaires ? Tu veux qu'on face un match ?

Kai: Non. _(se déshabille)_

Tyson : _(rougit)_ Euh... Kai... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu nous a emmené ici ?

Kai _(met juste une serviette autours de ses hanches, se retourne vers Tyson)_: Déshabille-toi, je t'attends dehors. _(sort)_

Tyson : De.... Dehors ? Kai ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Kai avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui, laissant un Tyson complètement paumé dans le vestiaire. Le bleuté resta dans l'incompréhension quelque seconde avant de secouer la tête vivement en soupirant. Il finit néanmoins, après beaucoup d'hésitation, par se déshabiller, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille et sorti par la porte que venait d'emprunter son petit ami.

Tyson : Kai...?

Kai se tenait au milieu d'un bassin d'eau chaude, dos à Tyson.

Tyson : _(s'approche)_ Kai on est où ? _(s'assoit sur le bord, mes les pieds dans l'eau en les balançant doucement)_

Kai _(se retourne lentement vers Tyson)_: Ça se voit pas? _(recule contre l'autre bord et s'installe dans l'eau sans quitter Tyson des yeux)_

Tyson : Une source ? _(commence à sourire)_ Tu m'as emmener aux sources ?

Kai _(petit air innocent)_: J'ai pensé qu'un petit bain de minuit nous ferait du bien... Tu me rejoint?_(sourire pas innocent du tout)_

Tyson _(a rien remarqué au comportement de Kai, souri, se jette dessus, l'enlace, se blotti contre lui) _Merci ! T'es trop gentil Kai ! Merci 1000 fois ! _(l'embrasse)_

Kai _(ravi, répond au baiser et laisse ses mains vagabonder)_

Tyson : _(se laisse faire, ferme les yeux)_ Je t'aime...

Kai _(l'embrasse dans le cou)_: Je t'aime aussi. (_soupire de bien être, croise les bras derrière sa tête et ferme les yeux)_

Tyson _(l'embrasse dans le cou)_ : T'es beau...

Kai _(a un petit sourire suffisant)_: Je sais...

Tyson : _(pouffe de rire)_ Vantard... _(relève la tête, s'appui un peu plus sur Kai, vient lui mordiller l'oreille en lui soufflant dessus)_

Kai _(soupire)_ Hm... Seulement réaliste..._(l'embrasse)_

Tyson : _(fait descendre une de ses mains sur le torse de Kai en le frôlant, lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille)_ Fait attention à tes chevilles...

Après quelques petits câlins, Tyson, fatigué par sa journée, se blotti contre Kai en baillant et ferma les yeux. Kai proposa à Tyson de rentrer, ce qu'il accepta. Ils se changèrent et, au moment de partir, la jeune fille qui les avait accueillit interpella Kai. Ils discutèrent un moment: la fille riait à ce que lui disait Kai. Après un "au revoir", ils sortirent.

Tyson : Kai... ?

Kai _(tenant la main de Tyson)_: Hm?

Tyson : C'est qui cette fille ?

Kai _(hausse les épaules)_: La fiancée de Thomas. Elle gère les sources. J'ai fait mettre les frais sur le compte de Thomas, vu tout le fric qu'il me doit… Pourquoi, t'es jaloux? _(petit sourire en coin)_

Tyson : T'es proches de ces deux là...

Kai: Hm... J'lai ait casé ensemble pour qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de me trouver quelqu'un...

Tyson : Depuis quand tu joue les cupidons ? Ils te tournent autour...

Kai: _(le regarde surpris)_ Comment, ça, ils me tournent autour?

Tyson : Ils te parlent pas mal... Ils sont bien ensemble ? Ils vont pas se lâcher ?

Kai _(rit)_: T'es grave... _(reprend son sérieux)_ Pour information, ces imbéciles s'aimaient depuis longtemps mais plutôt que de se l'avouer, ils me faisaient chier parce que "ce n'est pas bon d'être toujours tout seul".... _(soupire) _Bref, c'était l'enfer. Ils s'étaient mis dans la tête de me trouver une fille et j'ai été obligé de leur dire que je préférais les mecs... C'était pire après.

Tyson : Toi... Tu t'es confié à eux ?!

Kai _(soupire)_: Ben s'était ça où supporter encore et encore les petites idiotes qu'ils "m'envoyaient"... Je pensais qu'ils seraient dégoûtés; qu'ils me fouteraient la paix.... Raté.

Tyson : Et pourquoi tu nous a jamais rien dit à nous ? On est ton équipe !

Kai _(regard un peu mélancolique)_:...Je... n'aurais pas supporter d'être rejeté par vous... par toi.

Tyson _(rougi) _J... Pourquoi on t'aurais rejeté... Dans l'équipe... On est tous différent... Ray est chinois, Max, américain, Toi Russe, Moi japonais... Comment veux tu qu'on s'arrête à... ça... après tous ce qu'on a traversé...?

Kai _(réfléchit)_...Hm..._(resserre la main de Tyson)_...

Tyson : _(lui caresse doucement avec le pousse, vient se mettre contre lui un peu)_ On t'aime Kai... Rien n'y changeras... T'es notre capitaine...

Kai _(rougi légèrement et détourne la tête)_: Oui, bon... Bref!

Tyson sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Il rentra avec Kai et retira sa veste en baillant.

Tyson : Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Kai _(enlace Tyson et commence à l'embrasser dans le cou)_...Hm... J'suis pas fatigué, et toi?

Tyson _(fait un petit sourire)_ Moi non plus

Kai _(sourire en coin)_...Parfais.

Alors que Kai et Tyson s'embrassaient, Ray, Max et Kenny leur sautèrent dessus.

Max : Kai ! Tyson !

Ray _(agrippe Kai)_: Ou vous étiez passé???

Kai _(grogne)_

Tyson : _(regarde Max et Ray) _Qu'est ce qui vous prend... ?

Ray _(limite près à pleurer tellement il est content de les voir) _Kai! Ne nous laisse plus!

Kai: Lâche-moi ou j't'en fou une!

Ray _(le lâche)_

Max : On fera se que tu veux mais pitié va voir Mélinda ! On en peu plus !

Kai _(petit sourire comme quand il livre un match)_: Tout ce que je veux...?

Max : OUI !!

Tyson : Elle est pas si terrible...

Mélinda _(depuis son berceau)_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max : _(se bouche les oreilles) _Faite la taire !

Tyson _(regarde Kai)_ ... _(Va voir Mélinda, la porte)_ Hey... Qu'est ce que t'as à jouer les alarmes ?

Mélinda: Maman?.... _(voit Kai, tend ses bras vers lui) _Papa!!

Kai _(regarde les autres)_: Dans le genre pas doués....

Tyson : Pourquoi vous lui avez pas mis une couche ? _(la donne à Kai)_ Et où vous avez trouvez ça ?

Max : _(rougit)_ On s'est débrouiller... Il y avait plus de couche...

Tyson : Dans notre armoire ?

Max _(regarde Ray) _T'as regardé ?

Ray _(se sent très con)_: Euh....

Max : J... Je me suis déguisé en fille pour allez chercher ses serviettes pour rien ?!!

Tyson : Déguisé en fille ?

Kai _(baisse la tête, est secoué de tremblements)_....

Tyson : _(regarde Kai) _Kai... ?

Max : _(rougi) _Détourne les yeux...

Kai _(éclate subitement de rire)_

Tyson : _(souri, se met à rire à son tour)_

Max : Arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle !

Kai _(tombe sur le canapé tellement il est pris dans son fou rire)_

Ray: Kai! Tyson!

Tyson continuai dans son fou rire, les larmes au yeux plié en deux, obligé de s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour ne pas tomber.

Max _(rouge, baisse la tête)_ C'est pas drôle...

Kai _(tente de se calmer)_...Non, c'est.... pire! _(repart dans une autre crise de fou rire)_

Mélinda_( bat joyeusement des mains)_

Tyson : Vous avez de la suite dans les idées les garçons (ri)

Max : _(soupire)_ ...

Ray _(soupire aussi)_...Bon, Kai, quand tu seras calmé, tu pourra peut-être nous aider à faire dormir Mélinda...?

Kai _(se calme, regarde la petite)_:Allez, dors.

Mélinda: Gné? _(baille, dors)_ zzzzz....

Max : _(ahuri)_ Suffisait de faire ça...?

Kai _(redonne Mélinda à Tyson, hausse les épaules)_: Hm... Allez-vous coucher, parce que demain....

Max : On veut pas savoir, à demain _(va au lit directement)_

Tyson _(berce la petite)_ Hey, hey, hey, oublié pas que la petite dors dans votre chambre _(la donne à Ray)_

Ray _(dépité)_: Pourquoi nous...?

Kai: Crois-moi, tu veux pas le savoir.

Tyson esquissa un sourire en se blottissant contre Kai.

Tyson : Tu devrais allez au lit Ray

Ray: Je vois.... Ben évitez de nous réveiller. Bonne nuit. _(va se coucher)_

Kai _(ré embrasse Tyson dans le cou)_: On devrait y aller aussi.

Tyson _(baille) _Oui... Hmmmmmmmmmmmm ? Kai ?

Kai: Hm?

Kai _(se lève, part)_: Tu rêve! _(devant la porte, petit sourire en coin)_ Déjà fatigué, Tyson...?

Tyson : Hmmmmm _(secoue la tête se frotte l'oeil, va dans la chambre avec Kai)_ Nan...

Kai _(referme la porte, embrasse Tyson)_

Tyson répondit pâtteusement en fermant les yeux et en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Kai _(descend dans son cou)_...Tyson...._(bouge plus)_

Tyson soupira de bien être en retenant un bâillement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Tyson : Je t'aime...

Kai _(dors déjà)_ ....

Tyson regarda Kai et souri.

Tyson : Déjà fatigué... ?

Le bleuté souri et couvrit Kai avec la couverture avant de le blottir contre lui et de s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Alors? Ils étaient comment ces 3 chapitres? Vous voulez la suite? Une p'tite review? lol**_

_**Tchao!**_

_**Swordetios & Kalas1209**_


	10. Chapter 10

Papas!

_**Coucou!**_

LicyLie: Merci pour tes encouragements, et heureuse que ça t'es plus ! Ah oui, sacré Mélinda, et pauvre Tyson, élu Maman de l'année ! Kai est son couteau... Heureusement que ce n'était pas sur nous hein ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne lecture !

Kaiylia: Contentes que le lemon t'ai plut et on espère que ce sera aussi le cas pour le dernier chapitre

_**C'est le dernier chapitre alors savourez-le, lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait à levé dans le ciel bleu, Tyson senti quelque chose remuer à côté de lui, il ouvrit un peu les yeux en sentant une bonne odeur de chocolat.

Tyson : Kai...?

Kai(dépose un plateau avec leur petit-déjeuner dessus): Enfin réveillé?

Tyson (se frotte l'oeil) Hm.... ça fait longtemps que tu es débout... ?

Kai (s'assoit à côté de lui, embrasse son cou): Hm... Deux heures...

Tyson (se blotti contre lui, referme les yeux) Tu es maso....

Kai(commence à manger): ...Ça dépend...(sourire sadique)...Dans quel sens?

Tyson (lui suçote le coup) Il ne peut y avoir qu'un sens...

Kai (mange):....Mange, sinon...

Tyson : Sinon ?

Kai( petit sourire en coin): tu peux dire adieu à ce qui t'attend....

Tyson : Et qu'est ce qui m'attend ?

Kai (mord dans une pomme):...Tu verras... si t'es sage...

Tyson : (se niche un peu plus contre Kai, le mordille gentiment) Je mangerais à midi

Kai (laisse tomber la pomme qui roule au sol; surpris): HEIN????

Tyson : (se crispe, se frotte l'oreille) Mon oreille...

Kai: Désolé... Tu ne veux vraiment rien manger?

Tyson (fait un petit sourire, l'embrasse) Toi, mais tu seras pas d'accord donc non

Kai (pense): Ben là je dirai pas non... (tout haut)....hm?

Tyson : Kai... ?

Kai (pense) Le faire? Ou ne pas le faire? Le faire? Ou ne pas le faire?

Tyson (le regarde) Hey Kai...

Kai (pense toujours):...Le faire? Ou ne pas le faire? Le faire? Ou ne PAS le faire???? Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!

Tyson : (le secoue un peu) Kai !

Kai (réagit): Hm?

Tyson : On peu allez s'entraîner ?

Kai (pense) Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Voulais le faire........ Bon ben, ceinture....(tout haut) Hm.

Tyson : ça te gène ?

Kai(pense) OUI! (tout haut) Non. (pense) MAIS SI!!! (tout haut).........(hésite).....(hésite toujours)

Tyson : Tu es sur que ça va ?

Kai (pense) TT-TT.....................(grogne) Ouais, on y va...

Tyson : (l'embrasse) Merci

Kai soupira discrètement et alla dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. Tyson haussât un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment le comportement de son petit ami. Il finit néanmoins par se lever et parti dans le salon.

Tyson : Ray, on va s'entraîner avec Kai, faut gardez la gosse en attendant

Ray: Quoi?? Encore??

Tyson (porte Mélinda) S'il te plait...

Ray (repense au souvenir douloureux de la veille):...Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à... Max!? Demande-lui, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien. ( pense) Désolé, Max, mais je tiens à mes cheveux...

Tyson : Mais vous êtes trois, tu vas pas me dire que vous pouvez pas vous occuper d'une gosse ?

Ray (air désolé): On peut pas s'occuper d'une gosse

Kai (arrive) Ben vous ferez avec!

Tyson : Ray... (se retourne) Kai !

Kai (air passablement énervé): MAX! KENNY!

Max sorti de la cuisine en compagnie de Kenny, une tartine à la main.

Max : Oui ?

Kai: Vous allez vous occuper de la petite avec Ray pendant que Tyson et moi on s'entraîne. C'est clair?!

Ray: Euh.... Kai...

Kai (toujours énervé): ET SANS DISCUTION! Tyson! On y va.

Max (soupir) Oui chef...

Tyson : Désolé les gars...

Kai (part): TYSON!

Tyson : Arrête de me crier dessus ! (le suis)

Ray (soupire) Aaaaaaah.... l'amour... Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur nous?

Max : Faudrait peut être tomber amoureux pour avoir de bonne excuse et filé à l'anglaise

Ray: Pas bête....

Mélinda: OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!

Max (soupir) Au boulot...

Pendant ce temps-là, nos deux amoureux se dirigeaient vers le parc, Kai toujours plongé dans ses réflexions et Tyson ne comprenant plus rien.

Tyson : Kai...

Kai( pense): Mais pourquoi j'ai pas dit oui?? J'sui stupide ou quoi???

Tyson s'arrêta, attendant une quelconque réaction de la part du plus grand. Kai, qui tout de même avait encore toute sa tête, remarqua que le plus jeune ne suivait plus. Il s'arrêta donc et le regarda.

Kai: Pourquoi tu t'arrête?

Tyson : Parce que tu t'en fou quand je parle, alors que je te suive ou pas, ça n'as pas grand intérêt

Kai (soupire; se rapproche): J'étais dans mes pensées...

Tyson : Tu fais que ça, être dans tes pensées

Kai (s'énerve un peu): Oui et bien excuse-moi si....(se rend compte qu'il aurait put tout dévoiler)...Non, rien.

Tyson : Si ?

Kai (rougit un peu et repart): Dépèche-toi.

Tyson : Mais quoi ?

Kai (toujours rouge):...

Tyson : Je ne bougerais pas Kai, dit moi.

Kai s'arrêta et soupira. Visiblement, Tyson était décidé à savoir... Il se rapprocha donc de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tyson ne comprit pas vraiment, et resta un peu figer.

Tyson : C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Kai, dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kai (pense) Merde! Raté!...(soupire et rougit un peu; tout haut) J'ai... disons... très, TRES envi de toi...

Tyson : Oh...

Kai(rouge)...

Tyson (fait un petit sourire, enlace Kai, lui chuchote) Je suis dans le même cas

Kai:...Y a un hôtel pas loin au pire...

Tyson (pouffe de rire) Nan ! On s'entraîne ! Après on pourra se détendre !

Kai (pense) Merde....(boude un peu)...hm...

Tyson : (l'embrasse) Tu fera ce que tu veux de moi, après, mais là, j'ai besoin de m'entraîner avec Dragoon

Kai (soupire): Ok... Dans ce cas, magne-toi, on y va! (repart plus vite que jamais en entraînant Tyson par la main)

Tyson : Tu es un pervers, Kai

Kai: Absolument pas.

Tyson : Oh si (souri)

Kai (fait mine de rien; s'arrête et prépare un parcours pour Tyson): Allez, tu vas me faire trois fois le tours de ce parcours dans un sens puis trois fois le tour dans l'autres sens mais cette fois-ci avec les yeux bandés.

Tyson (soupir) Tu commence fort

Kai (petit sourire en coin): Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Plus vite on commence, plus vite se sera fini...

Tyson : Pervers !

Kai: Allez, active!

Tyson : ça va, ça va (lance Dragoon, fait ce qu'on lui demande sans trop de mal)

Kai (observe): De plus en plus vite, Tyson.

Tyson : Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, Kai...

Kai: Désolé j'en ai pas. Prends-toi en à mon grand-père si tu veux.

Tyson : Tss... (arrive à accélérer la cadence, fait ses trois tour) Maintenant les yeux bandé... (soupir)

Tyson accomplit ses trois tours avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Kai: Bien, maintenant....

Le capitaine changea la disposition du parcours, rajouta des obstacles et les rapprocha le plus possible les uns des autres. Puis il lança Dranzer qui se tint à l'écart du parcours en tournant tout autours, très vite.

Kai: Tu vas devoir arriver à la fin du parcours sans te faire attaquer par Dranzer ET en faisant trois fois le tours de chaque obstacle avant de passer au suivant. Des questions?

Tyson (hallucine) Oui, une

Kai: Hm?

Tyson : Quand est ce que tu te fait interné ?

Kai:...Ah, et j'oubliais...(sourire mauvais) Si jamais tu touche un SEUL obstacle, tu devra tout recommencer depuis le TOUT début... Soit, l'exercice précédent également. Oh, et interdiction formel de tenter un retours en arrière sur le parcours....

Tyson avalât sa salive, regardant le parcours avec appréhension.

Tyson : J...

Kai: Oui?

Tyson : Je peux pas Kai... J'en suis incapable

Kai: Tu tient à Dragoon, n'est-ce pas?

Tyson : Bien sur !

Kai: Tu lui fait confiance?

Tyson : Évidement !

Kai: Bien.... ALORS AU BOULOT!

Tyson : C'est moi qui ne peux pas Kai, j'en suis incapable

Kai: Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi, comment veux-tu que ton spectre t'obéisse?! Je ne me répéterais pas, Tyson! Tu fais ce que je te dis, point barre! Et même s'il faut y passer des heures, des jours voir des mois, je te garantit que tu y arriveras!

Tyson semblait peut assurer, néanmoins il lança Dragoon dans l'arène et commença l'entraînement, il lui fallut plus de trois heures pour maîtrisé à peu près l'exercice, bien qu'il y avait encore quelque petite hésitation. Quand à Kai, il le poussait, encore et encore. Le bleuté fini par posé ses genoux à terre, essoufflé, et très fatigué.

Tyson : Kai...

Kai (bras croisés et yeux fermés, comme pendant un tournois): On continu.

Tyson : Je n'en peu plus...

Kai (idem) On continu.

Tyson essayât de se relevé mai fini malgré tout a genoux, piteusement. Kai eut alors pitié de lui et lança Dranzer à l'attaque pour l'achever. Le bleuté ne bougea pas, trop fatigué pour ne serai ce que relevé là tête, toute la concentration dont il avait fait preuve avait eu raison de lui

Kai (récupère les toupies et rejoints Tyson): Beau travail. Allez, repose-toi.

Tyson : Je suis désolé...

Kai (sourire doux): Ne t'excuse pas. L'important, c'est de donner le meilleur de soi-même. (L'embrasse doucement; souffle) Je suis fier de toi.

Tyson : Merci Kai... (répond un peu au baisé, referme les yeux)

Kai (l'air un peu paniqué): Hey! T'endors pas!!

Tyson : J'dors pas... (s'appui contre Kai doucement)

Kai: Mouais... Y a intérêt parce que j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Tyson : Hm...

Kai (dépité; pense) La prochaine fois, j'évite de l'achever....(tout haut) Tyson?

Tyson : Hm...?

Kai (un peu rouge):....Euh...

Tyson : (le regarde)

Kai (le serre contre lui): ...Tu es toujours partant? Parce que, là.... on pourrait faire une pause...

Tyson : De ?

Kai (dépité) .....A ton avis....

Tyson : ... Tu veux encore t'entraîner ?

Kai (vraiment dépité pour de bon) MAIS NON! Arg! Tu comprends rien!

Tyson (soupir) c'est toi qui t'explique mal

Kai (soupire):....Et si je te dit, hôtel, chambre, lit, là, tout de suite, maintenant...!

Tyson : Oh oui....

Kai: Comment ça "Oh oui..." ?? Tu pourrais au moins être un peu plus emballé....

Tyson : Hm

Kai (dégoûté; laisse tomber Tyson par terre; part)

Tyson se crispa et rouvrit les yeux et regarda Kai.

Tyson : Kai...

Kai (un peu plus loin): Magne-toi, on rentre!

Tyson : Mais revient ! (réveillé)

Kai (air vexé) Quoi? Finalement t'as changé d'avis?

Tyson : Qu'est ce que tu me reproche ?

Kai (se détourne): D'après toi!

Tyson : Tu m'as crevé ! Normal que j'ai été un peu amorphe !

Kai (se calme): Hm...(plus doucement) Allez viens, on rentre.

Tyson : J'peux pas me levé.... (rougi) Je suis bourré de courbatures....

Kai (sourire sadique) Je peux toujours m'arranger pour que t'en ai plus...

Tyson (c'est pas rendu conte de l'allusion) Je veux bien ouais....

Kai (pense) Merci mon Dieu!!! (tout haut, avec un sourire en coin un peu pervers) Dans ce cas...(le prends dans ses bras et le soulève) laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Tyson : Tu as carte blanche (l'embrasse gentiment) Merci mon coeur.

Kai, satisfait, conduisit son petit-ami en-dehors du parc, puis le reposa gentiment au sol et, main dans la main, il le conduisit à l'hôtel le plus proche. Tyson commença a se poser des questions et tiqua...

Tyson : Euh, Kai ?

Kai (prend la clé que lui donne le réceptionniste et entraîne Tyson): Hm?

Tyson : Tu conte me faire passer ses courbature comment ?

Kai (sourire espiègle): Avec un bon massage?

Tyson : Juste un massage ?...

Kai: Bien sûr! Pour qui me prends-tu? (trouve la bonne chambre, l'ouvre et pousse Tyson à l'intérieur)

Tyson : Un pervers....

Kai préféra ne pas répondre pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. A peine la porte refermée qu'il plaqua le bleutée contre celle-ci et l'embrassa ardemment tandis que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses.

Tyson : Kai... C'est quoi comme style de massage ça....

Kai (lui fait un suçon dans le cou; descend ses mains plus bas): ...Un massage russe?

Tyson : (ferme les yeux) Kai... (l'enlace)

Kai poussa Tyson dans un autre baiser tout en le guidant vers le lit.

Pendant que Tyson et Kai faisaient une pause câlins, Trois jeunes adolescents étaient joyeusement en train de s'arracher les cheveux...

Mélinda: OUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

Max : Rayyyyy......

Ray (mains sur les oreilles): Kennyyyyy....

Kenny : Maaaaaaaaaaaax

Max : Pitié Ray étrangle là....

Mélinda: OUIIIIIIIN!!!!

Ray (soupire; prend la petite dans ses bras): Tu veux pas que ton papa soit fier de toi?

Mélinda: Papa?

Max : Et maman ?

Mélinda (fait des bulles): bleubleubleubleu...

Kenny : (soupir) Je béni le silence. Dizzy, enregistre qu'on s'en souvienne

Dizzy: T'as raison, Chef... Mes pauvres circuits.

Ray (au bébé): Alors maintenant tu reste sage, compris?

Mélinda (attrape doucement le bout de ces cheveux; le fixe): Gné?

Max : Pour Papa

Mélinda (toute joyeuse): Papaaaaaaa! (secoue et tire sur les cheveux) Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa!^^

Ray MES CHEVEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX!

Mélinda: OUIIIIIIIIIN!!!

Max : Ray !

Ray (a récupéré ses cheveux) Désormais, je ferais un chignon....

Max : tu te les coupe, ça ira plus vite

Ray (horrifié): Ça va pas la tête?!

Mélinda (bat des mains)

Max : Tu sera plus embêté

Ray (air mauvais): PAS TOUCHE!!!

Mélinda (tire encore) Gahahahahagaaaaaaaaaaa!

Max : crie pas ou elle va pleuré

Ray (se retient de pas hurler) : Aidez-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Mélinda (lâche; baille; s'endors)

Max (soupir) enfin...

Ray (pleure à moitié) J'te le fais pas dire...

Alors que les trois garçons se remettait difficilement de leur émotions, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Max : Ray tu peux y allez s'il te plait ?

Ray: Pourquoi toujours moi? Kenny?

Kenny : Je bosse

Max (prend la petite) allez, t'es le plus près de la porte

Ray (les regarde, septique) Mouais...(soupire)

Ray alla ouvrir la porte en se jurant de dire deux ou trois mots à Kai au sujet de la garde de l'enfant si c'était lui. Mais ce n'était pas leur capitaine... C'était une jeune femme. Cette femme était habillé en robe longue, ton pastel, une longue écharpe rouge ornant son cou.

Lucile : Je m'appelle Lucile... Je suis la mère, de l'enfant que vous avez trouvé

Au même instant, dans un petit hôtel...

Tyson : (embrasse Kai) Tu es un pervers....

Kai (complètement dans les nuages): Hmmm... Ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup te gêner...(sourit, croise les bras derrière la tête; allongé)

Tyson (se blotti contre lui) Je ne serais pas avec toi, sinon...

Kai (toujours sur son p'tit nuage; souriant) Hmmm....

Tyson : qu'est ce que tu as ?

Kai (idem): Rien...(Serre Tyson; l'embrasse) Je t'aime.

Tyson (rougi) Ben moi aussi...

Kai (soupire de bien-être): Hmmm....

Tyson : Kai... ?

Kai (se redresse sur un coude; observe Tyson en souriant doucement)...

Tyson (hausse un sourcil) Kai ?

Kai (idem): J'étais juste en train de t'imaginer en tenue de soubrette...(sourire pervers)

Tyson (rougit) Tu es fêlé...

Kai: Je dirais plutôt amoureux...(l'embrasse doucement)

Tyson (répond) Je t'aime

Kai (satisfait): On rentre?

Tyson (pouffe de rire) Oui

Kai (s'étire; se rhabille): Allez, debout.

Tyson : Hmmmm

Kai: Allez! Tu veux pas que ce soit moi qui te rhabille quand même?

Tyson (souri) Hmmmmmmm

Kai (p'tit sourire en coin): Désolé, mais je suis plus doué pour le contraire.

Tyson (tire la langue) Ça ne m'étonne pas tient

Kai l'embrassa furtivement puis força Tyson à descendre du lit. Tyson en profita alors pour se blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Tyson : Kai ?

Kai: Hm?

Tyson (se rhabille) tu penses qu'on va pouvoir adopté la petite définitivement ?

Kai (réfléchit):...Pour ça il faut déclarer qu'on l'a trouvé devant notre porte et encore... Soit elle finira dans un orphelinat, soit elle sera plaça dans une famille... On est pas majeurs, donc en théorit, on ne peut pas s'occuper d'elle.

Tyson : C'est pas juste... Il ne vaut mieux rien dire alors, c'est ça ?

Kai: Non... Si on ne dit rien et qu'on se fait prendre, tu peut être sûr qu'on sera considéré comme des kidnappeurs...

Tyson : J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte...

Kai (le serre contre lui):...Moi non plus...

Tyson (se niche contre lui) : On s'attache, à ses petits monstres...

Kai: Ouais... Bon, allez, rentrons.

Tyson : (l'embrasse) Oui...

Kai embrassa une dernière fois Tyson avant qu'ils ne finissent de se vêtir, puis ils partirent, sans oublier de payer la note. Le chemin du retour fut silencieux, tou deux cherchant mentalement un moyen de pouvoir avoir légalement la garde de l'enfant. Ils arrivèrent, entrèrent et découvrirent...

Kai: C'est qui, elle?

Max : Kai, Tyson....

Lucile (se lève, s'incline) Bonjour messieurs

Kai (croise les bras)

Tyson regarda ses camarades en fronçant les sourcils.

Lucile (se redresse) Je suis la mère de l'enfant que vous avez recueilli

Tyson ahuris, regarda Kai en lui serrant la main.

Kai: Qui nous prouve ce que vous dites? Après tout... c'est VOUS qui avez ABANDONNE votre enfant...

Lucile : Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix, ma situation n'était pas sur pour elle, mais qui d'autre que sa mère viendrait réclamé cette enfant ?

Kai: Hm... Je sais pas... Une psychopathe?

Ray: Kai, s'il te plais!

Max : Elle nous a montré des photos, le carnet de santé de…

Lucile : Marianne

Max (soupir) Marianne...

Kai (entraîne Tyson avec lui, s'assoit sur un fauteuil): Elle s'appelle Mélinda, pour nous.

Tyson restait spectateur de la scène, n'en revenant toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qui se passait tellement il n'y croyait pas.

Lucile : Son vrai nom est Marianne, et je viens juste reprendre ma fille

Kai soupira. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'en empêcher...

Tyson : Nan !

Tous ses amis se retournèrent vers leur lui. Celui-ci venait enfin d'imprimer et régir après quelque minute.

Lucile : C'est ma fille

Tyson : Qu'elle mère oserait laisser son enfant à des inconnus ?!

Lucile : Je n'ai pas eu le choix !

Tyson : J'm'en fou ! On s'en fou ! On garde la gosse et c'est tout !

Lucile : Vous ne pouvez pas

Tyson : On va se gêner (se retourne pour regardé Kai) N'est ce pas ?

Kai réfléchit à toute allure. Soudain, il eut un soupire et secoua doucement la tête.

Kai: ...C'est d'accord, vous pouvez la prendre...

Tyson : Kai !!!

Lucile (fait un petit sourire) Je vous remercie.

Kai: Cependant...!

Lucile : Oui ?

Kai: D'une, vous nous autorisez à garder contact avec elle, à la voir. Après tout, c'est nous qui nous en sommes occupés jusqu'à présent. De deux, vous devrez nous accepter comme "nourrisses" pour la petite.

Lucile : Pardon ? La voir, pourquoi pas, mais n'exageron rien...

Kai (sourire en coin, sadique; se cale bien dans son fauteuil): Oh, bien sûr, je peux toujours contacter mes avocats qui eux, se feront un plaisir d'appeler les services sociaux... Après tout, je suis un Hiwatari... C'est pas un procès qui m'effraiera. J'ai les moyens.

Lucile (sert les poings) J'ai pas besoin de nourrice, ça ira à présent

Kai: Vous préférez perdre définitivement votre enfant? Écoutez, nous avons pris soin d'elle, tous, comme si elle faisait partit de notre famille. Nous aurions très bien put la remettre direct à un orphelinat... Alors, il me semble que la moindre des choses, c'est de nous accorder cette faveur.

Lucile : ... Oui... Vous avez sans doute raison, c'est d'accord...

Kai se leva et alla chercher la petite qui dormait. Celle-ci se réveilla, bailla et attrapa son écharpe.

Mélinda/Marianne: Papa!

Lucile (fait un petit sourire) Ma puce....

Tyson (regarde Kai) Kai... tu vas pas laisser faire ça ?...

Kai (regarde la petite): ...Tout enfant mérite de connaître et de vivre avec ses vrais parents...

Max : Kai....

Tyson soupira et abdiqua, au fond, Kai avait raison. Il passa derrière lui est l'enlaça.

Tyson : Sûrement...

Kai remit l'enfant à sa mère, mais, au moment où celle-ci pensait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, Kai l'avertit, menaçant:

Kai: Je vous préviens que si jamais vous l'abandonnez à nouveau, quelques en soient les raisons, je vous offrirais un allez simple en prison et vous ne la reverrez plus jamais...

Lucile : Mes ennuies sont réglé, il ne lui arrivera plus rien

Kai: Je l'espère pour vous.

Max : On viendra la voir

Lucile : J'en doute pas (souri) Ma chérie

Tyson baissa la tête et préféra partir s'enfermé dans sa chambre, tout cela le peinai de trop. Les Bladebreakers firent leurs adieux au bébé et à la mère qui leur donna son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes, les peinant tous. Une fois la porte fermée, Kai laissa ses coéquipiers entre eux et alla rejoindre son amant dans leur chambre. Malheureusement le bleuté ne voulant pas être dérangé c'était assis derrière la porte et en bloquait donc l'entré.

Kai (s'appuie contre la porte): Tyson?...Tu sais, on pourra toujours la revoir.

Tyson resta assit contre la porte, ne répondant rien, il n'était pas décidé à parler, il en avait trop sur le coeur.

Kai (soupire): Quand tu serras près, je serrais là...(repart au salon)

Le bleuté ne put que soupiré en baissant sa tête entre ses genoux, sans rien ajouté de plus.

Max : ça fait vide, d'un coup...

Ray: Oui... Ça fait bizarre

Max : Tu ne sera plus embêté avec tes cheveux...

Ray (petit sourire triste): Oui, mais elle me manquera quand même... Heureusement, on pourra aller la voir.

Max (sourit) Oui, entre deux entraînement, hein Kai ?

Kai (dans son fauteuil): Hm...

Max : Kai ?

Kai (air tout triste):...Ouais...

Max : (soupir) On fais tous peine à voir avec nos tête d'enterrement...

Tyson après encore une demi heure d'isolement fini par se levé et sortir afin de se dirigé dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son capitaine préféré. Kai l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Kai: Tu vas mieux?

Tyson : Oui... Elle n'est pas loin, et puis, nous n'avons pas fini de lui apprendre les règles de la vie.

Sur ces mots justes, tous acquiescèrent et se regardèrent mutuellement. La petite Mélinda n'avait pas fini de leur jouer des tours, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore...

* * *

FIN!!!

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic!**_

_**Swordetios & Kalas1209**_


End file.
